march
by julia bebop
Summary: this is going to be a many chaptered selection of march in my kids in america saga
1. Chapter 1

March

By Julia Macgregor

I was a listener in woods,

I was a gaze at stars,

I was unseeing among secrets,

I was silent in a wilderness,

I was conversational among many,

I was mind in the mead-hall,

I was fierce in the battlefield,

I was gentle in friendship,

I was a nurse to the sick,

I was weak toward the strengthless,

I was strong toward the powerful, *

(*Taken form the story of the Irish Race: A Popular History of Ireland, the poems Precepts of the Celtic Kings)

Somewhere a faceless voice said, "The Acadia dances with the red Demon."

School days were filled with quizzes, studies and hard times. Tecnhi and Keiichi were at their highest level of learning. Yet, despite living with a house full of ladies, the task of studying was easy. Serena, Mina, Lita, Rei and Ami were invited to the Three Lights concert in the neighboring town of Alliance. Haruka and Michiru went to an art show at the Salem Butler Art Museum. Ryoko, Washu and Kiyone went to their first American play at the Community Theater. Devon was acting in the same performance. Belldandy, Urd and Gina made a game for the little ones to play at Belldandy's classes. Rio was writing her short stories. Hotura and Reenie went in search of fair folk. Abby, Sasami and Skuld happened to follow wherever the other two went. Ayeka and Mihoshi were studying heavily for their English classes. Nick and Tracy were at a stand still with a new case of a missing person. Allen, Steve, and Jerry were reading Little men for their American Fiction class. Dusty was not doing so well on his math. Terri was trying to make Stephanie and Charlie stop their paper routes because they were wearing themselves out. Vachon, Arika and Alex were trying to figure out why both Lacriox and Devon were getting threatening letters in the mail. Nat had a rare day off. She took Nick to Kent State, Salem branch to hear a speaker give a lecture on black history. Armond came to the same lecture. Jakten was busy with a birth of baby dragons. He was now an adopted to the brood. Dr. Johnson was helping out some troubled teens with their fears of failing midterms. The group from Pittsburgh was getting use to modern day life in the early twenty-first century.

St. Patrick's day seemed miles away. In all reality, the day was just a week away. Jakten had invited the whole gang to Sweet Haven to study. Rio and Stephanie had to practice on their sword fighting. They were a bit lax on their training because they were going on with their friends. They needed to sharpen their skills.

A deck was in the back of the building. The snow had melted a little from the previous week's heat wave. Spring was trying to break through. The ground was soggy from the icy water. The trees were bear with brown tips with the merest hint of green. The deck was swept clean of the melted snow and ice. The double patio doors were unlocked.

There was a huge room that was cleared out for the practice. Washu had to finish her report when she saw Rio and Dusty sharpening Rio's sword. Washu bugged out when she asked, "What are you doing?"

Rio turned to see Washu standing in front of her Dusty. She smiled as she wiped a cloth full of oil on her sword. "I'm getting a work out in a tick or two!"

"What kind?" asked another voice?

"I have to fight Stephanie. Jakten needs us to stop goofing off."

"Yea!"

Rio saw Seiya, Mina and Belldandy coming into the room. It was Seiya who spoke to Rio. There was a surprised look on their faces. They asked Rio where to sit. There were no chairs to sit. Rio told them to take any part of the room as ling it wasn't the middle. She held the hilt of the sword in her hands.

There were people coming in Sweet Haven. The group was from Pittsburgh were radio personalities. Mister Eldrige was the station janitor and oldest radio actor. Eugeina Bremer was the organist. Mackie Bloom was a comedian. Mister Foley was the sound effects person. C.J. was the radio control operator. Gertie Reece was the station secretary. Jeffery Singer and Hillary Booth were the on again, off again radio couple. Maple la Marsh was the sexy radio actress. Scott Sherwood was the assistant manger. Betty Roberts was a writer for the different radio shows when the group was still in Pittsburgh. They were trying to fit in to a high tech living of the 21st century. They had some help from Lacriox on getting work from a local radio station.

Tenchi, Ayeka and Urd came in. Tenchi had to work on his math. He didn't want to do it. The math was getting to him. Ayeka had to write some poems for her English class. She was going to write about her love for Tenchi. Urd had to grade some papers. She was complaining about an unwanted teacher in the English department. She didn't want him there. He was still there with his strict ways. He was rude and bossy to the staff. Urd was at her wits end. She wanted to use a spell on him. Belldandy stopped her.

It was seemed like the stage was set.

Rio was donning on a cloak. While Dusty went to the CD player. He fished through a pile of CD until he found Rush's 'Moving Pictures'.

Stephanie came into the room, wearing the sort of cloak as Rio was. Steve and Terri came into the room. They were talking about missing our playing soccer because of their schedules. Then, they talked about work, school and the proposed hospital addition.

Jakten was the last to show up. He had his weather beaten hilt strapped to his side. He didn't were his hair up in a ponytail. Instead his black hair flowed down his back. His cloak was strapped to his neck. He walked up slowly to his two students. He told them to take opposite ends of the room. They did what they were told.

There was a hush which on the group. Rio and Stephanie waited until Jakten told them to draw swords.

Then, the fight began. The girl darted toward each other. Swords clashed in a swarm of fire-metal. There was wind encircling the girls. It cloaked and clung to the fighters' bodies. The fighters were tight and lean. It seemed like two professional dancers instead of two sword fighters.

Now Rio was pinned to the wall. She had only one chance. It was where she kicked Stephanie in the knees. Then, Rio dropped and rolled with her swords pressed to her chest. She was out of Stephanie's way. Stephanie was bent double, trying to keep from falling.

Jakten drew his sword out. Rio had to be quick on her stance. There was no more room for error. He was going to take on his best student.

Rio stood up for instant. She had her sword raised it height. She didn't want to fight anyone who was better than her.

They clashed rigorously as the room got over heated. The sound of swords smashing in primitive combat was a sight being compare. Rio twisted and turned as Jakten thrust and parried. Jakten was finally brought out the animal warrior in Rio. He was now being cornered. He felt the cold glass against his back. He realized it was the doors. Blindly, Jakten fished for the door clutch. A sharp click, Jakten slammed the door opened. He darted out of the room. She had to follow him.

Outside the battle was starting to over heat. The swords were now on fire with souls singing in their hands. Everyone slowly moved to the opened doors. They were supposed to see such a match.

Rio felt out numbered by her teacher. There was no room for error or escape. Rio fought hard. He grunted loudly as he stooped a little to avoid Rio's moves, "No more fancy hand tricks."

Trying to comprehend what her teacher was saying, Rio gasped undertaking a lung of full air, "Wha?"

"No room for your cheeky ways!" Jakten's eyes flashed in cold reprimand.

"Oh, yea. . .Master!" Rio was following in his lead. She gave a couple of quick thrusts before darting away from her teacher. There had to be something to stop Jakten.

Their fighting continued to the ground. It didn't help matters as they slopped thought the muddy ground. Rio saw out corner of her eye three earthenware jugs. They were standing next to a tool shed. The shed was off to the side, just a few feet away from the deck. Rio had to think fast. She jumped into the air. She remained there for a minute as a last minute as a last ditch effort.

The spectators as Rio seemed to float effortlessly. With her kinetic powers, Rio commanded the jugs to move. She raised her hands for more power. Then jugs heavy with watched inched up until they were above the shed roof. Then, crack! The jugs spilt into thousands of pieces. They danced in the cold air. Then, Rio called out with a loud cry, "PHOENIX COME ALIVE!"

Each tiny fragment seemed to spark and glow with yellow light like the sun. Rio spun her left hand in the air. Taking careful aim, Rio threw her left hand in the direction of her teacher. The flaming hot fragments flew towards Jakten.

Jakten shield his face with his right hand extendented. He felt the flaming fragments encircled his body.

Then, out if nowhere Rio was ensnared in a sneak attack. A man dressed in black caught her off guard. Who was he? He had a sword that was much quicker than Jakten.

After a couple of minutes, Jakten felt the cold of the day coming back to him. Then, there stood another man also dressed in the gothic colour. He had short strawberry blond hair done up in spikes. He took out a Ferrara form his steel hilt with his hand. He flicked his left wrist. He was channeling Jakten to a duel. Jakten was a disadvantage with his 16th century rapier in his hand. He had to pour everything into what he had got in this battle.

Rio was being cornered once again. This time the opponent was demanding of everything last drop of strength that Rio owned. She had to take steps in order to fight her foe. She flipped the sword in order for the handle to be at the need instead of the tip. She slammed the hilt against the face. The man yowled and covered his eyes with a free hand. She tried to hide in the shed. She was chased in and out in a blinding pace. The sweat was pouring down her face. Somehow she dropped her sword. She thought of hiding in a tree. She was wrong. He had same power of flight. There had to be another weapon. She saw a large limb, which was lying on the shed floor. She bent down grab up the limb.

The man was so close. He stood outside of the shed. He smelt the flowery body that Rio used. He kicked the door open. With one hand, he grabbed the limb and pulled her out. She tried to arc forward. It was no use. She felt the weight of the limb growing heavier as he jerked the limb away from Rio. Rio cried out as she landed face down on the dirt. She weakly stood up and spat. He towered over the girl. He snared softly, "Little child . . .how long have you been with Master Jakten!"

Rio's voice became defensive as she spoke, "What gives the right to know who I am!"

The man snorted in disgust, "You are the Lady Rio Winter-Haven Lyonstone. The first high and holy child of the Sand-sun Kingdom of Acardia!"

"What?" she spat in between short gasps. Who was strange man?

"Do you remember. . .little one?" He asked a little dismayed.

She frantically tried to remember. He was going to job her mind. "Little one. . .I'm a teacher from years ago. I'm Richelieu Dunkirk."

"I don't remember you!" Rio slowly shook her head. She felt a cold chill creeping in her soul.

"Then, let me remind you!" he purred darkly. He raised his sword up to Rio's neck. Then, she gasped.

"I can't believe you call this a nick," Katelena huffed. She blew a stray lock of her blond curls away from her face. She was holding a washcloth to Rio's neck. She had made a pollutes of herbs. She told Rio to hold the cloth up to her neck until the bleeding had stopped. She was quietly contemplating actions. She winced as she gently placed the cloth up her wound.

The spiky blond was introduced as Rupert Dunkirk. He was first cousin to Richelieu. Richelieu was talking to Jakten in the hallway. Jakten didn't like the sneak attack from two former guards who belong to the high and holy king of the Sunsand Kingdom. Rupert hovered over the small group that sat around the table. Serena and Darien stood at one end of the room. Ayeka and Tenchi sat next to Rio and Dusty. Urd and Gina sat on the floor. Stephanie and Terri sat on the other side of the table across from Dusty and Rio.

There was a hushed quiet until Jakten started in with, "You can't be teaching missy here. She hates violence and hate!"

"There is a war coming out of the depths of the Troll Kingdom," Richelieu ruptured as his poison bubbled towards the mistake of letting a little girl fight. Then, he stormed out of the room.

Katelena's gray eyes narrowed. She counted on him for many years to her. He as a teacher he was too harsh. Richelieu's tactics were also used. Brute strength over the use of the mind sparked the two at the same time. Katelena folded her over her chest. She said, "We all knew there is a war going on. You can't push these young ones over the top!"

Rupert wheedled in a gingery voice, "But they still need more learning!"

Jakten walked into the room. His eyes were cold. He walked over to see how Rio was holding up. He asked in River Folk tongue to Katelena what matter was the nick. She told him it wasn't that deep, but it would leave a slight scar. Rio looked up at Jakten and Katelena had to disgust the unexpected visit of the two former guards with Rio's Uncle Anthony over the phone.

The others were quietly busy with homework.

Days had past. The young people welcomed the normal day-to-day routine. There was a slight shift in which Belldandy wasn't going to predict until it was too late.

Belldandy was taking out the trash. She was very pleased with herself in having a very clean house. She took pride in doing her work well. She was excited about finishing up her early childhood classes. She had start doing the evening meal before Keiichi, Urd and Skuld came home.

A warm breeze past Belldandy. She hoped that spring was coming. She didn't mind the winter. Yet, seeing new things growing was her favorite past time. Then, a voice whispered in her ears. "Belldandy!"

She gasped.

"Belldandy," it repeated.

It sounded strange. It sounded like one of the angels what she knew when she worked on the Goddess Hotline. Was it a message form the Almighty?

"Belldandy!"

Belldandy glanced quickly, turning sharply trying to find who was calling her.

"Belldandy," a voice said.

Belldandy's eyes met with the eyes of the angel, Holy Bell. Holy Bell was the angel, which served under Belldandy when she was back in the Goddess Hotline. The angel floated in front of her goddess. Belldandy's moth became dry and her stomach was tying up in knots. She asked the angel, "Holy Bell. . .What are you doing here?"

"The Almighty has pressing work to be done back home," Holy Bell said with a merciful smile.

"The Almighty?" Belldandy questioned her angel with astonished eyes. She raised her hands up to her chest in a praying pose. She didn't want to leave Keeichi or her sisters. Yet, when the Almighty needed workers, Belldandy was the first to serve.

Holy Bell held out her hand. "Come. We have to get started."

Then, Belldandy felt a spark past her fingers as she merely touched the angel's hand. This was not right. That feeling shouldn't have brought. Belldandy recoiled. "No. . .I'm going to go and see Urd!" Belldandy said in a hesitated voice.

"Are you sure?" A dark smile curved across Holy Bell's mouth.

Then, Belldandy realized who it was really was. She said a little coldly, "Are you there, Mara?"

"What?" the angel asked a little surprised.

"No. . . tricks, Mara. I know you are in there!"

The angel started to laugh. Then, a cloud of mist wrapped around her body. Belldandy jumped back. She watched as the angel took form and Mara now standing in front of her. Belldandy knew deep down what could befall her. How many times did Mara have warned her? Now this was happening. Mara was dressed in black leather and fur, which clung to her as a second skin. Her blond hair lay around the collar of her coat. "I couldn't help it!" Mara sneered.

"I don't like it when you are tricking or the others," Belldandy pleaded in a hurt tone.

"I'm playing you until you crack. It's like a cat playing with a mouse," Mara declared as her eyes flashed evilly.

"Why?" Belldandy demanded in her most gentle of voices. Tears were rolling down her face. "Do you hate me so?"

Belldandy always wanted to know the reason behind Mara's hate of the Goddesses.

"Do you want to why?" Mara asked. She turned her head away. She could feel Bell dandy's mild heartfelt love for others picking her skin. It was a cold shower, a thing that Mara hated. Then, she spat, "I hate what you stand for! The purity, goodness and innocents. Those things, which makes you a Goddess!"

"I can't help it. I was born that way. The Almighty wanted it so," Belldandy said softly.

The wind began to blow a little. Belldandy watched as Mara turned to face her once again. Mara was out of place in this house. Both the Goddess and the Demon stared at each other before Mara disappeared. Mara had to leave. The purity surrounding Belldandy was starting to smother Mara.

Belldandy was scared. Was Mara telling the truth? Or was it the retelling of Bell dandy's life story. Belldandy went to the garage to find a broom. She thought a little bit of sweeping would do her some good.

Little did Belldandy know, she was being watched by a pair of eyes from a window?

The Goddess house and the Salem High School were sitting parallel of each other. There was a fifty feet space from the high school to the property line. Mister Allingham's classroom was across from the Goddesses' back yard.

Mister Allingham was teaching a class. He impressed upon his students the idea of great poems. He was losing ground. Seiya and Ryoko were keeping their senses on full alert. An eerie feeling crept into their souls. There was something about this teacher. Seiya thought Mister Allingham was working for Galaxia. While Ryoko thought the teacher was working for Yugi.

Mister Allingham was standing in front of his desk, as he began to talk. He explained how poems were written by some of the greatest English authors. Then, he began to walk around the room. He said in a clear, soft voice when he came to the back of the classroom, "There is one poems that you should remember if you don't remember this class. It's called 'The Lamb', by William Blake."

Then, he turned his head to the window. He saw Belldandy through the dead leafless scrub bordering the yard, sweeping. Then, he spoke in the same voice he was giving the lecture, "Little Lamb, who made thee? Dost thou know who made thee? Gave thee life, and a bid thee feed, By the stream and o've the mead; Gave thee clothing of delight, Softest clothing, wooly, bright; Gave thee such a tender voice, Making all the vales, rejoice? Little Lamb, who made thee? Dost though knew who made thee? Little Lamb, I'll tell thee, Little Lamb, I'll tell thee: He is called by thy name, For he calls Himself a Lamb. He is meek, and He is mild: He became a little child. I a child, and thou a lamb, We are called by His name. Little Lamb, God bless thee! Little Lamb, God bless thee!"

As he finished the poem, he gazed at the unknowing Belldandy. There was a brooding disturbance in him. Allingham's soul was churning up thoughts of the past. He thought to himself. He reelected on his dead wife which bore a striking identical assembled to Belldandy. He said to himself in a mere breath, "I found you dear, Heather. My sweet child how many years has it been?"


	2. Chapter 2

**body**

Somewhere in the distance a bell rang. Call was over.

Ayeka was trying to make a pass at Tenchi. They were in the living room, studying. The others were not paying attention to what was going on in Ayeka's mind. Sasami was doing a sceince project with Washu's help. Kiyone and Mihoshi were quietly doing their math homework. Ryoko was updating her hisorty notes. Tenchi was reading his notes form his math class. His assignment was a difficult one. He wasn't going let anyone stand in his way of finishing out his work. Ayeka was sitting next to him on the sofa. She dropped her pen. She sighed in the most flitterest of sighs. She wanted to play the shy princess. Tenchi wasn't paying any attention to her. She picked up her pen from the sofa in a huff. Then, Ryoko asked innocently, "What time is it?"

"Ten till nine!" Tenchi slightly yawned.

That pushed Ayeka over the edge. How dare Ryoko flirt with Ayeka's true and only true love? She was about to punch Ryoko in the mouth, when she something caught her off guard. Both Sasami and Washu were putting a large wooden box on the coffee table. What was in the box? Tenchi asked the question as Washu stood off the side. Washu had a big grin on her face. She said with all showmanship that she could tell, "What is that you say. It's the greatest invention to come in eight hundred years."

"Uh?" Ryoko and Ayeka gasped.

Kiyone caught sight of the box. She dropped her book. Mihoshi caught a glimpse of Kiyone. Then, she saw it.

Sasami blushed as she said in a humble tone, "Oh, it's that great. It's a solar power radio!"

"With my help it's the greatest," Washu huffed and teased in annoying tone.

"Is it O.K.?" Tenchi asked.

"What is it?" Ayeka gasped. Her right eyebrow twitched.

"It's a solar powered radio!" Sasami smiled.

The others stared at the radio with chagrin. "Are you sure that thing works?" Kiyone asked.

"I'm going to try it out next week!" Sasami smiled again.

"I hope for your sake that it works!" Ayeka sighed. Then, she placed a hand under her chin.

"It will. I worked very hard on it!" Sasami said as she fixed the dials on the radio's face.

"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki said. She was perched on Sasami's shoulder. She watched as the greatest mind in the universe was training a young mind in the art of creating.

Nick was trying to phone the police. He was on his last led for the case that he, Vashon and Tracy were working on. He sat in his Caddy in the parking lot across from Tim's dry cleaning. He had to finish the paper work on his own. The police officer was helpful. He told Nick about the last missing person. Things were going from bad to strange. Another melted body showed up. Just like a few weeks back. Nick, Tracy and Vachon were at a complete loss. Nick was talking on his cel-phone. The three were questioning, searching for answers. He thanked the officer.

Nick looked up from his note book to see Belldandy and Skuld standing on the corner. The two girls were shopping. They walked past the Caddy. Nick closed his note book. Then, he folded his cel-phone. He quickly shoved the two items into his briefcase. He was going to it call a night. He rolled down the car window. He stuck out his head out of the opened window. He said, "Hello. . .Miss Bell, Skuld!"

Skuld and Belldandy stopped in their tracks. They turned on their heels to face the Caddy. Belldandy said to Skuld, "Did someone call our name?"

Skuld saw Nick in the classic car. She said with a smile, "Hey is who I think it is?"

Belldandy remembered as she glanced at Nick, "That's Detective Nick Knight!"

Then, she smiled. Belldandy was always too happy to see someone she knew. She and Skuld walked over to the Caddy. Nick asked, "Belldandy, what brings you out on a night like this?"

"A shopping. I needed to get some house cleaning supplies!" Belldandy sighed knowing that a clean house was a happy house.

"What did Miss Skuld buy? Nick shifted his attention to the younger Goddess.

"A box of nut and bolts. Then, a box of washer!" Skuld said, hoping to cut the talk short. There was a robot with much needed repair work back home.

"Uh?" Nick was a little baffled by Skuld's practical answer. "Are you making something for shop class?"

"Yea. A robot for school!" Skuld lit up like a candle.

"Oh. I never knew that you like building robots," Nick said. He was surprised by Skuld's answer. She was a bit of a mind. "What does your robot do?"

"My robot can work under water!"

"You have been working on that since last year?" Belldandy inquired her little sister.

"I had a few bugs to workout on the motor!" Skuld sighed as she closed her eyes.

Belldandy giggle a little. Nick asked the two Goddesses if they would like a ride home. Belldandy said yes. It gave Nick a chance to clear his mind out. He felt like was he was running in a maze. The little act of kindness was going to relieve that feeling. Skuld never got to ride in a Caddy before. She would be the envy of the girls at her school.

The two Goddesses got into the car. Nick rolled up the window. Then, he started the car.

Skuld rode shotgun. She begged Belldandy to ride up front. Belldandy was just happy to see her little sister excited about riding in such a car. Nick was thinking of other things. He had to come with a salutation to the case of the nuked bodies. There had to be a clue to it. "Do you like being here?" Belldandy asked.

"It's different. I can walk all over downtown without a huge crowd in the way," Nick said, a little homesick for Canada.

"I miss my favorite ice cream store," Skuld sighed. She placed her hands on the dashboard.

"We have ice cream, here!" Belldandy grinned. She liked going to the Ice Cream parlor.

"Yea, it's the not the same!" Skuld sighed.

"Do you like school?" Nick asked Skuld.

"Yea. I like riding on the bus!" she turned to look out the car window.

"She is doing good in her classes including math!" Belldandy added.

"How about you?" Nick glanced over to Belldandy for a second.

"I'm enjoying myself. It's not like school at all," Belldandy blushed.

Skuld saw a couple of strange looking people standing on the corner of Cleveland Street and North Union. They stood around, waiting for someone. Skuld felt a cold present about them. They wore gray coveralls and black bowler hats.

In a couple of seconds later the Caddy was pulling up in the drive of the Goddesses' home. Belldandy thanked Nick. Skuld asked Nick if she could take another ride soon. He said, "Soon. After you do all of your homework."

"Oh, wow!" she squealed before opening the car door. She bolted out the car. Belldandy thanked Nick for the ride home. Then, Skuld turned to shout, "THANKS MISTER KNIGHT FOR THE RIDE!"

Then she spun around towards the house. She ran to the back door. She waited for Belldandy to get out of the car.

Keiichi stood in the back doorway. He wondered who's car was in the driveway. He asked Skuld, "Who drove you home?"

"Mister Knight!" Skuld said. She was still standing, waiting for her big sister.

"Oh, what did you bring?" Keiichi asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Bolts for my robot!" Skuld squeaked cheerily.

"Here we got for another Banpei-san, eh?" Keiichi teased.

"You think?" Skuld piped with her eyes full of curiosity.

"You built them. I don't remember a time that you didn't!"

"Oh, yea!" she was excited that she got to ride in a Caddy. She was going to phone Sasami.

At the Senshi house, Rio was working very hard on her story. She was trying to see a way out for one of her characters from an awfully dangerous predicament. She was happy when she wrote her stories. Rio was her own person. She had a desk and chair set up in the basement. She had stacks of paper on one corner of the desk. In the middle of the desk was a cup of pens and other writing items. Her CD player was on her lap. She listened to a hard rock CD. Rio reached up to pause her player. There was a break in her work. She rubbed her face with both hands.

Upstairs, the Inners were busy studying their history homework. Reenie and Hotura were learning their times tables with some help for Setsuna. Michiru and Haruka were finishing up their English homework. There was a knock the front door. Serena and Rei looked up from their work. "I wonder who be out at this hour?" Serena asked.

"I'm getting the door," Rei stood up.

"o. , make it quick. We have to go over the science notes. We have a few tests coming up," Ami said.

"When it's going o end?" Serena sighed, letting her pen drop from her left hand. It clicked to the table.

"At least ten . . .we have to get up early. So, we can study more," Ami, said in a matter a fact tone.

"Oh, nuts!" Mina sighed in a dramatic tone. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Why can't Rio study with us?" Ami asked. "I would like to help her out!"

"She has to finish her homework for her journalism class," said a voice.

The girls watched as Luna and Artemis walked to the living room from the dining room. "Luna?" Ami asked. "How do you know she studying at all?"

"I watched her. She's a hard worker," the little black cat walked up to the coffee table.

"She likes to work alone," Airtimes added.

"Most of the time?" Lita asked.

"Not always. She's shy about her work," Luna said.

"Oh, hi Alex . . .Vachon. What do you want?" Serena asked after she saw them coming up to the coffee table. Serena look through her notebook.

"Have you or the other girls received any letters or phone in the last three days?" Alex said in regard.

"I'm not sure. . .you can check out our stuff!" Serena said a little surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"There were five of a disturbing nature sent to Tenchi's house, Keiichi's house, my house and Jamie's house. There was an E-mail which was posted an hour ago on Allen's account!"

"What kind of stuff is it?" Rei asked after she showed the two vampires in.

Alex reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Rei. She took it carefully. She unfolded it and began to read.

The girls looked up to two guests. They greeted Vachon and Alex. "Hey, girls!" Vachon said his usual carefree face now replaced with a concerned look. He never witnessed this kind of out break of threatening mail in his long life.

Alex was curt when he said, "Hello. . . Have you had a good day at school?"

He sounded more like Lacriox than himself.

"Yea," Lita said as she turned to glance at Alex.

There was uneasy fear, which began to crawl into the living room. Rei walked around the living room. There was a pile of mail on the phone stand. She began to push the letter with a free hand. She checked to see if her grandfather wrote to her. There was no letter. She scoped up the pile. She walked back to Alex. He was handed the pile.

Vachon asked, "Do you all have each an e-mail account?"

"Yea," the girls said in unison.

"We would like to check the last two weeks of each account," he said.

"Sure," Lita said.

"Fine," Rei agreed.

"What's it all about?" Ami asked.

"The police were called in this possible threat ring. It would be radical," Alex stated in a serious voice.

"Racial? Why?" Mina asked. She didn't like idea of anyone picking on because of race.

"We are not sure, yet. The local police to help out have called us. They went to Tracy and Nick on this job because they had more hours of training with threats and domestic outbreaks," Alex said.

"Where is your computer?" Vachon asked Serena.

"In the computer room. It's near the bedrooms. I'll take you there!" Serena said as she stood up.

"We should start looking at Ami's e-mail first. Then, we go down the list," Alex said as he recalled a mental list of names he and Vachon had.

The rest of the girls looked at Ami. Could she be a target of a threatening letter? She was bright and was easily chosen for such an evil deed.

"O.K.I have to boot up the computer," Ami rose up from her pillow near the coffee table.

"Where are Rio and the others?" Alex asked.

"Rio is down stairs. Hotura and Reenie are learning math with Setsuna. Chibi-chibi is asleep. Haruka and Michiru are in their room studying, English!" Ami said.

Rio was still working on her story, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Rio stopped her writing. She had to take a break. She placed her pen down on her desk. She turned in her chair to see Alex, Rei, Lita and Reenie coming down the stairs. She said, "What does bring my Alex out on a night like this?" she asked.

"There is threatening mail going around!" Alex said a little grim faced.

"You wot?" Rio gasped. She noticed the concerned look in Alex's brown eyes. "Mate. . .are ya pulling me leg?"

"No, we have already checked just about everyone. . .including this house!"

"Let's check it out!" Alex said.

"O.K." Rio stood up from the desk. "Let me switch off the radio!"

Rio, Alex and Ami were in the computer room. They were checking Rio's e-mail. There was the usual mail, a quick love note form Dusty, three pieces of junk mail and a letter from her Uncle Anthony. Then, a piece of mail Alex's eyes. He asked Rio, "What's this?"

"I don't know. Let me click on and found out!" Rio said as she moved the mouse. The curser moved to the light blue letters on her latest e-mail.

After a minute of reading, Rio realized what the letter. It was a piece of a game she and other people were playing on line. Alex didn't know that Rio loved to play games. He asked in amazement, "How ling have you been playing this game?"

"Six week!" Rio sighed. "I'm just a page in this game. It's been slow."

"A page. Like knights and ladies in waiting?" Ami asked. She was curious.

"Yea, I love the middle ages. I'm a member in the Elf-Lore group."

"Elf-lore group!" Alex and Ami asked in unison.

"Elf-lore is the only American comic book that I read."

"What else do you scribe to?" Alex was trying to see what else Rio had up sleeve.

"Nothing else. You know. . .I work for both of my uncles. Between that. . .church, school, reading and writing. Hey. . .I can't spread myself so thin."

"So, there is no other leads beside we what have," Alex appeared a little discouraged.

"I'm sorry, mate, you can check my other account," Rio said, tying to sound a little comforting.

"I thought you have just had one," Alex questioned her. He was a little puzzled about Rio's personality.

She told Alex that she used her second account for a dump file. Rio typed up into her second account. There was outside of the reams of junk mail, no leads. Alex thanked Rio. Then, he asked for Serena and Setsuna.

Ami was relieved to see Rio didn't get any hate mail.

Alex and Vachon were looking over the list of people who were still possible victims. It was a small group, but that couldn't have been that hard to find anything. Vachon drove his bike to the high school. Alex rode along. The bike stopped front of the Caddy. Nick had stopped in front of the high school. He rolled down his Caddy was window. He asked, "Did you find anything?"

"No," Vachon said, after he undid the visor to his helmet. Alex shook his head. He had the same with his visor.

"Most of the houses we checked into. . .only threatened once," Nick said.

"Whoever they are, they must have a clean network!" Alex stated in an upset tone. "Not a trace of anything!"

"Tomorrow is another day!" Vachon declared in a resolute tone of voice.

Tenchi was waiting for Keiichi to pick him up. He had leave for an early morning class. The daylight was coming. He stood on the concert. The weather was less cold. Spring was trying to break through. Rio was walking home from her paper route. He saw her as she Rio walked up on the street. He said in a loud voice, "Rio-Chan!"

"Hey, Ten!" Rio said as she instantly spun around. She wanted to know how was calling out her name. Then, she walked on her way up the street.

A couple of minutes later, Tenchi checked his watch. It was still early. A figure was walking up the street. It looked like a young girl about Tenchi's age. She was dressed in a gray car coat. She stood the corner for a minute. Then, she crossed the street.

Tenchi rolled his neck to relax himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Tenchi saw the girl walking towards him.

They bumped into each other. Tenchi turned to apologize. He glanced at the girl. The girl turned to say something. He was awestruck by the girl. It like seeing a girl ghost from the past which Tenchi had a forgotten dream. He stared at the girl. The girl said, "Sorry!"

Tenchi recovered his senses in a flash. "No, I'm sorry. I was the one!"

"That's O.K. I have to run!" the girl said.

There was a distant sound. It was in Tenchi's ears now. It brought him back to earth. "What?" he gapped. The girl transfixed Tenchi. Who was that girl? He starred at her for a minute or two.

"Tenchi? Are you there?" a voice asked.

Tenchi jumped a little. He scanned quickly the landscape. Keiichi was sitting on his motorbike. Keiichi stood on front of Tenchi. "What's wrong with you?" Keiichi asked. He was surprised to see Tenchi a little spaced out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing. . . I saw someone . . .I haven't seen in a long time," Tenchi sighed blankly.

"Come on, I gave to get to class early. So, I can get a good seat!" Keiichi said with a little encouragement. He was trying to get Tenchi out of his trance.

"Yea. . .I gotta go!" Tenchi said. He was brought out of his trance as Keiichi started up his bike. Tenchi stepped onto the snow. It felt cold. Then, Tenchi got on the back of Keiichi's motorbike.

The hour before lunch was growing long. Tenchi was day dreaming in class again. He was trying to remember about the girl who ran into him, early in the morning. He was replaying the séance over and over again. He was trying to pinpoint where he seen her before.

"Hi, Tenchi!" another girl smiled in Tenchi's memory.

Tenchi became a little startled. His heart stopped at a beat. Some of the other students stared at Tenchi. He gulped loudly, "Sorry. It's my turn?"

"Boy, Tenchi. . .is there something wrong with you?" Keiichi asked.

The two boys were in the school café, having lunch. Keiichi and Tenchi took a table near the main exit. Tenchi got a salad, while Keiichi brought a bowl of soup. The noise of the daily college life didn't make Tenchi flinch. Keiichi was trying having a conversation with Tenchi. As Tenchi was trying remember who said hi Tenchi. "Keiichi. . ." Tenchi asked in a dreamy voice.

"Hmm?" Keiichi said. He was stirring up the bowl of soup with a spoon.

"I can. . ." Then, Tenchi noticed he was going to be a little bit of a fool if he would take the same path Keiichi was taking at one time. He said in a more serious tone, "I have a question to ask you?"

"Go ahead. . .Shoot!" Keiichi shrugged his shoulders. He picked up a packet of crackers. He carefully opened the packet. He took one cracker from the packet and placed it between his hands. He broke it into crumbs.

"I got a problem," Tenchi began to say.

In the darkens of space, a bring was watching Tenchi telling his accouter with the strange young woman to Keiichi. The figure was Kogato. He stood in fornt of a lighted porthole. He smiled easily in his darkened mood at the image. "I would like to hear your story too, my son!" Kogato said.

"I never knew the girl," Tenchi said in the porthole.

"Maybe she looks like a girl who could be a girl that you knew back in Japan!" Keiichi said in the porthole.

"Yea, you could be right!" Tenchi sighed.

"Yes, you are right. . .Keiichi Morisato. This creature that Tenchi bumped into was from his past," Kogato purred darkly. A cloud of gray mist stood in the shadows. He waved his left hand to the mist. "Come here. My dear!"

The mist did what Kogato wanted it to do. Please with himself, Kogato told the mist to take shape. The mist twisted into a spiral. It moved into the shape of a human female. She had a face of a child, ageless without a line of worry. The girl figure walked over to Kogato. The eyes glowed red. The maddened scientist told her that Tecnhi was confused. "I'm not sure what the idea is driving him. One could be of you. The other is Tenchi is really the crown Prince of Juri."

The girl figure spoke in a slight squeaky voice, "I never heard him mention about this royal heredity!"

"Oh, my dear. . .he has many sides. He just acts like a normal boy because he is humble!"

"Is our plan ready?" a child's voiced asked.

"Yes," Kogato said. Then, he pointed to the porthole. "See what Tenchi is doing. . .Sakuya!"

"Yes. . ." the girl said as her eyes changed colour to a rich brown.

Belldandy, Skuld and Keiichi were getting read for a movie that Urd had rented from the Video Shack. This was a quiet night for the Goddesses and Keiichi. The two Goddesses and Keiichi were in the living room.

Then, a disturbance shattered the quiet of the night. An unknown person straight through the window threw a rock. The three of them snapped to attention. "What was that?" Skuld asked.

"Let me go and see!" Keiichi said. He stood up from the chair, which he sat on.

"O.K. watch!" Belldandy said. She looked up from her spot on the living room floor. She was covered up in a lap quilt.

Skuld drew her legs under her chin. She sat on the sofa. She remembered no one threw rocks at windows when they were at Tokyo, why start now. Skuld didn't say a word.

Keiichi walked out of the living room to the front hall. He carefully tiptoed to the foyer. He glanced at the darkened room. He had to be careful. There were shards of broken glass everywhere. He scanned for the mysterious rock thrower. He groped around for a switch. He blinked as the lights came on.

"Keiichi?" a voice asked in a troubled tone.

"Yea," he answered back with a feeling of being ticked off.

"Is everything O.K.?" It was Belldandy who sounded

troubled.

"No," Keiichi sighed. "I need the broom and dust pan. There is glass everywhere!"

"I'll get them in a minute!" Belldandy said. She

stood in the hallway

"Sure!" Keiichi said.

Urd was walking up Union to her house. She noticed there were flashing lights, which danced in the trees. Urd's head

thudded to her stomach. Something happen.

Her instincts kicked in. She moved quickly through the snow and ice. When she got to driveway, Urd caught sight of Belldandy.

"Bell-san! What happen?" she cried out.

There was the

drive was a police car. An officer was talking to Keiichi. Belldandy told the officer to let Urd pass. A calm sadness was on the Goddess's face. Belldandy

held out her harms to embrace her sister. Belldandy sniffed a little, "Someone threw a rock at a window!"

Urd was now a little upset. How dare anyone

start hurting the ones that Urd loved. The older Goddess held her sister a little tighter.

"Urd!" a young voice squeaked.

Urd looked up from her pose. Skuld and Keiichi were walking up to the two Goddesses. "Are you two all right?" Urd asked.

"Yea, I would like to know who did this!"

"We'll find out soon!" Urd sighed. "We'll let the police do their work!"

"Thank the Almighty that we are just safe!" Belldandy uttered, trying to keep her brave face.

"I'm going in," Skuld said as she turned to walk.

"Yea, pip-squeak. We are all going before we freeze!" Urd quipped. She was trying to ease everyone's fears.

Skuld glanced over her left shoulder. She huffed, "I'm not a pip-squeak!"

The phone rang on her computer screen. She had to finish if she wanted to it be e-mailed for the next Day's addition. The computer picked up the phone call.

The voice on the other end was dark and icy. It

spoke, "Miss Ono. . .how is everything. You are the hardest working reporter that I know."

At first Gina thought it was Lacriox giving her praise on her hard work. She wanted to thank him.

The voice said, "There only one thing wrong with you!"

Gina finished up her typing. She hit the send button as she listened.

"Is

the fact you have to your life to the cause!"

The last statement of giving her up for cause? What was this cause? It made her blood freeze. In a split second after the confirmation of the sent e-mail, Gina

clicked out the server. Then, she shut down her computer. Her body felt sick. She sat therefore a minute. She slowly stood up. The phone wasn't too far from the

comptuer. She picked up the receiver. She closed her eyes as she dialed Lacriox's number. It was easy to remember.

At the Raven, Lacriox was going to take a break from his broadcast. He finished out a poem from Tennyson. When the phone lit up. He quickly put on public

anointments about drugs. Then, he looked at the computer screen to see who was calling.

"Gina? Is she still up?" He asked himself in a whisper. He clicked on the incoming message. He said, "Hello Gina!"

"Lacriox? Did you call me a few minutes ago?" asked a timid Gina.

"No. . .I was in the middle of reciting a poem. Why?" Lacriox asked in gentle way.

There was small break in the talk. Gina was now sacred. It wasn't Lacriox who called her. It was someone else who had a sick mind. Gina said, trying to keep

calm," If it's not you. . .then, who?"

"I'd don't know. Did you check out you ID caller box?" he was trying to sooth the growing fear that was starting break Gina down.

"No!" she gasped.

"Now don't panic. Do you remember anything?" Lacriox sounded soothing. He could sense Gina's fear in her voice.

"Anything?" Gina sniffed. She felt like crying.

"When you two have the talk? What was it about?"

"No. . .I was working on the computer. Then, the phone rang!"

Then, there was another pause. Lacriox waited for Gina to tell the whole story. Then, he told her to call the police. "Don't answer the phone. Tell the police that you will have

come in through the back way," Lacroix commanded gently.

"O.K." Gina sniffed as her hear were easing up.

"Did you hear what happened to Miss Gina?" Ryoko said. She was standing with Seiya and Dusty at the lunch line.

"No," Dusty said as she pulled out his wallet from his school jacket.

"Did she get a threaten letter?" Seiya asked.

"Maybe. She looked like she seen a ghost!" Ryoko shook her head.

"Hey, Dusty!" Lita said as she, Serena, Rei and Rio were walking towards the three some.

"Hi, love!" Rio smiled at her boyfriend.

"Hello, girl!" Dusty uttered slowly. He glanced playfully at Rio.

"Sweet hearts!" Serena giggled.

"Where's Ayeka?" Seiya asked, trying avoid a really cute embracing séance between Rio and

Dusty.

"She's coming in a minute. She trying to find a table that we all can fit!" Ryoko said,

"Yea, the football jocks got our table this time!" Rei sighed.

"Not again!" Seiya said. The line moved up a little.

It was the second time in a week that students were trying to make the foreign students felt. Uncomfortable. They were losing the battle. The foreign students kept to themselves.

Seiya said trying to sound a little cheerful, "We can find other

table!"

Ryoko asked Ayeka, "Did you find a table?"

"Yea. I found this card on the table," Ayeka said, a puzzled looked was on her face.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. . .I'm kind of scared to open it," she appeared an little an anxious

"Look. . .we can read it

after get our lunch trays,"

Dusty trying to sound reassuring. He knew that could happen at school. Some of students would be nasty at times.

"O.k." Ayeka said. She clutched at her lunch card.

Dusty read the card out loud during lunch to the group. "We would like to invite anybody from friend of America to A mystery night!" Dusty began to say.

"A mystery night!" Ryoko asked. She placed a fork on the tray.

"What is this about?" Serena asked. She hoped that no one was leading them down the path.

"What we ask Nick Knight or Jakten about this called mystery night. We can't be too sure about this invite! "Dusty said as he folded the card up.

"What are you doing with the card?" Ayeka said. She watched as she folded the card.

"If you don't mind. I'm going to make a few copies. One for, Jakten one for the police, one for Nick Knight and one for Miss Ono.

We can't

leave any rock not looked at," Dusty said.

Rio said,"There are too many loose ends to this event!"

Rio's mind was thinking, was it a student who didn't want any exchange students in the way. It was starting to make her feel crept out. What was going to happen next was

anyone guess.

Nick received a copy of he called the local police station. An officer named Robert Lefever answer the phone. He asked,"Did you get a card from a guy named Dusty Austin?"

"Read it off for me," Nick said. He wanted to know if Dusty did what he promised to do.

Officer Lefever read off the card as Nick read the copy of the card off that Dusty had give him.

There was at pause. Nick had the card in his hands. He held the phone up to his head. The words hit him like a ton of bricks. Should he let anyone offered to let the police help?

Nick had to be careful. He thanked the officer before hanging up the phone.

Nick told everyone at the March meeting at Sweet Haven to watch his or her backs. The rash of threatening sources had to end somehow and

soon.

Rio and the girls were at home. Rio was happy to hear from Mount Union offering a course in commutations. She hoped that she had her foot the door. She was waiting for

Vachon, who was going to take her to the WRMU stations. The other girls were studying, getting supper or just watching a little T.V. Hotura and Reenie were walking from the

kitchen to the front room. They saw Rio standing near the front door. Hotura walked up to Rio. She asked where Rio was going. Rio explained to the purple eyed girl she was

going to Mount Union. She was looking into a commutation class. Hotura was surprised to hear Rio was taking any course at a college. Then, she wished Rio luck. Reenie

walked over to see what Rio and Hotura were talking about. Reenie asked, "Wehn are you coming back?"

"About nine-thirty!" Rio said. "Pinky. . .I'm taking an extra cuorse to become a news

journsist!"

"A reporter?" Reenie asked in surprise. The two girls became excited at Rio's statement.

The doorbell rang. It was Vachon. Rio excused herself and walked over to the door. He had a surprise for Rio. Rio opened the door. Vachon asked, "You got everything?"

"Yea!" Rio checked her backpack that she used for school.

"I better give you this," Vachon said, handing her, a clear plastic beg. Inside the bag was a potted flower.

Rio saw the flower. She instantly knew what they were. She began to tear up. Then, she jumped back as if she was jabbed a little. Vachon wondered what was going on. This

was a first in a long time that he brought flowers and someone started to cry. He felt sorry for her as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I remember something about these flowers, but it's just," Rio sighed. A few tears rolled down her cheek. A flood of memories hit Rio's mind. For a minute, Rio didn't want to

believe it . . . But, it's just . . ." It sounded like Rio was groping for an answer. Then, she sniffed as to stop her crying, Rio uttered, "Reenie take these flowers!"

Reenie walked over to take the flower off of Vachon. She asked if Rio was going to be all right? Rio forced a smile and said, "Yea. . .Tell Serena that I'll be back in at nine-thirty!"

"O.K." Reenie said as she took the flowers off of Vachon. Rio turned to walk out of the doorway. Reenie stood for a minute. She watched as Rio and Vachon trudged through

the snow.

Forty-five minutes later, Vachon and Rio made it safely to Alliance. He took Nick's caddy. Nick wasn't going out. He loaned Vachon the Caddy because of the weather. Rio was

quiet through out the trip. Vachon tried to make

conversation. He wanted to make Rio less nervous about the course she was taking at Mount Union. She watched at the

passing setting.

The car stopped in front of a red light. "What is wrong? You are awful quiet," Vachon sounded comforting.

"Yea, I never was expecting those flowers!" Rio sighed painfully. There was an ache in her heart. It wasn't a normal pain. This was something, which bit into her.

"Oh, I bet those flowers are from Dusty," Vachon flashed a goofy grin. He was trying to make Rio smile.

Rio grinned slightly. She showed how much love she had for Dusty. These flowers were not from Dusty. He wouldn't know what these flowers were. It scared her so to see

those flowers to the point of tears. "I think I'm here!"

The Caddy pulled up to the main campus of Mount Union. Rio told Vachon the way to get to the station. The Caddy stopped in front of a small building with a large antenna in

the back. Rio asked Vachon to come with her. She wanted to know what time she was getting off form the classes.

Vachon said, "Yea. I want to you to be out in the front. So, I'm not waiting for you for very long!"

"O.K." Rio said.

The two opened their doors and stepped out of the Caddy. They walked over to the station. The call letter of college were done up in purple and gold. Rio was surprised how

small the station was. Vachon asked someone at the door where were the classrooms. The person told the two the way to the class. Vachon and Rio went to the classroom.

There were four other students who signed up for the class. The room was small. Rio watched for the teacher. He was running

late.

A man with slightly wavy hair came running out of the hallway. He was carrying a knapsack that apparently was opened. Pens, papers and folders were being tossed in all

directions. Rio and Vachon pressed themselves against the wall. They watched as the man entered the classroom. Rio said as she unglued herself from the wall," That man

must

be the teacher!"

"If you're right! Then, Heaven help you!" Vachon sighed.

"Wait for a few minutes. Then, I'll tell you!" Rio said as she walked to the classroom.

"Yea" Vachon said. He told and watched as took her

first steps in the world of commutation.

In a few minutes, Rio found out when the class ended. She went out and told Vachon.

Rio was finishing with up the class. She was walking up the stairs. She saw three

people who she knew. They were the people from the Pittsburgh radio station. They were

originally from the 1930's.

A young woman with bobbed curly black-brown hair was going through a small notebook, writing things down. Her name was Betty Roberts. She was the writer and station

adperson. She said as she looked over her list, "the only thing I have to finish is your script for the LEI glass house. I have to get the information of the sale going on next

week!"

"So, when do I get there!" Mackie asked a little excited

"The rest of the week is O.K." asked a man with dark wavy hair, named Jeffery Singer.

Betty looked at the book. Then, she said, "Yea!"

It seemed like they were adjusting well. Rio walked over to the three. Rio, Jeffery, Betty and Mackie greeted each other. Rio asked Jeffery, "When do you get a job?"

Jeffery thought for a minute. Then, he said, "About a week ago. There is a radio station which started up last month."


	4. Chapter 4

"Yea. . .it's called WMMM!" Mackie added. More Music. . .More memories. . .more of the time!"  
>Mackie sounded like an announcer for the station. "Oh, what kind of Music do you lot play?" Rio questioned the two.<br>"Big band and some Jazz," Jeffery said.  
>"Some times were play a couple of the newer artists," Betty said, glancing up from her notebook.<br>"Cool!" Rio said.  
>"What are you here for?" Jeffery asked.<br>"I'm taking commutation courses for later on. I want to be come a journalist," Rio smiled. She wasn't shy about telling her dream to anyone. "Then, working at a local radio station is a great first step!" Mackie said.  
>A young man stepped out of a room. His visible upset. Rio and other three heard the young man complaining about not have a do for at least three hours. Rio said her goodbyes and excused herself. Curious, Rio walked up to the man. She asked, What s wrong, sir?"<br>"I need someone to cover for one of the DJ who didn't show up!" the man huffed.  
>"What?" Rio gasped. Here was a golden opportunity to start a career. It was her dream to be a radio reporter. It was been nearly a step in the right derecation. "Do you know anyone? I ve need someone here and now!" he said.<br>"You re sure?" Rio asked with a puzzled look. Then, she slyly thought, "Yea. If I don't get someone a minute. . .It's my job!"  
>There was a minute pause. Then, she said, I can. . .the only thing is that I m not really good at. So, you have to tell me!" "You will have one night. The rest is up to my boss. What's you name?"<br>"Rio Lyonstone! Yours?" Rio stuck out her right hand.  
>"Benson Whitney. You're young. Have you been to the class?"<br>"Yea, I'm taking a couple courses in commutations. I want to be a writer and reporter!" Rio smiled.  
>"That's a good step!" Benson said.<br>"Thanks. I'll have to leave and make a phone call!" Rio said. Then, she walked down the hall to look for a phone booth.  
>There was phone call for Vachon. Vachon was doing some last bits of paperwork in the computer room. Tracy grabbed the phone in the library. She was watching T.V. There was a minute trying to figure out who was calling. She waited for the caller ID displayed the number, before she answered. She didn't want to answer the phone number was unavilible. She answered by saying, "Hello?"<br>The voice said, Hello. . .is Vachon there?"  
>"Yea.<br>. .who's this?" Tracy asked.  
>"It's Rio. I need a big favor from Vachon," Rio begged.<br>"Yea. Shot!" Tracy sounded willing to relay the message.  
>"Could Vachon stay for one extra hour? I have an assignment I have to do at the college. I don t know what it is but it sounds like fun!"<br>"Yea. He has to pick you at the college?" she asked.  
>"No," Rio said. Then, she turned to view the s ance. There was a college-aged man who was now walking down the hall.<br>There was a pulse with phone. Rio's heart turned to ice. The young man was medium built With wavy black hair, a Nordic face. His eyes were gray-green.  
>Rio had to blink as she said, I m at the radio station. I'm sure he knows the way!"<br>Tracy sensed something in Rio's tone of voice. Anything couldn't of taken this girl by surprise. She asked, Are you O.K.?"  
>"Yea, I'm just tried," Rio tried to sound cheerful.<br>+++ Rio called up Tenchi, Gina, Scot and Seiya. She had to get ready for her first broadcast. She was going to quickly choose her music. She went to the room where the school kept the cds. She found a mess beyond words. Rio grabbed what ever she could. There was every little time to make dessions. ***  
>In the dulling comfort of the Saturday night study mini-group, Seiya stood up and yawned. He had to finish out his homework if he wanted to see Serena in Sunday after noon. He walked over to the stereo. Taiki was closing up his one folder. Then, he closed the folder. He shifted it into the pile. He had a finished pile. He picked up another folder to start on another subject.<br>Start on another assignment. Yates was deep in his English homework. The verbs seemed too easy for Yaten's mind, but putting verbs with subject was a difficult task to perform.  
>Seiya flipped on the radio. He twisted the knob in his search for WRMU. Taiki and Yaten stopped them work. They wanted to take a break. It seemed Seiya read his two brothers' mind.<br>"Which station are you looking for?" Yaten asked.  
>"WRMU! that's station from Mount Union!"<br>"Oh, was that the phone call from Rio was about?" Taiki asked. "Yea. She wasn't sure about the details. but, it's she said to hear the station board cast for the first fifteen minutes."  
>"Cool!" Yaten said.<br>"I'm hoping it's a good one! She sounded a little nervous!" Seiya smiled. He found the station. He walked back to the coffee table. He sat on his spot on the floor.

Ami was on the phone. She sat on the sofa in the TV. room. She was finished with the math work. Serena had to get a drink. Rei and Lita were reading their science textbooks. Setsuna and Hotura were doing a book report. Mina, Michiru and Haruka were finishing their homework. Reenie was doing social studies. Ami was talking to Miss Gina. She wanted to check on Miss Gina since the night of the strange phone call. Miss Gina was feeling a little better. She had the police check out the call on their computer. She didn't need anyone to call her back if they were going to hurt her.  
>Serena told Ami to wrap it up. Rio had a surprise on the radio. She walked to the stereo. Serena flipped on the radio in the front room. She asked Rei to grab the others. This was going to be a special treat. Rei ran around the house. She told the others to come to the front room. She went back to the front room. The girls came to the front room. They were chattering about the fact that Rio could be on the radio. Mina asked what station was Rio going to on. Serena giggled as she found the station, "WRMU! She is still at Mount Union!"<br>"Wow!" Reenie gasped.  
>"Is she going to report the news?" Lita asked.<br>"Or the weather?"  
>Hotura asked.<br>"We wouldn't know until we listen to the broadcast!" Ami smiled shyly.  
>Can we record it? Lita asked.<br>Yea, Rio would like it. She is always records something off the radio, Michuri added.  
>I bet she has a blank tape in her room! Setsuna nodded.<br>I ll get the tape! Haruka said. She turned to walk out of the room. She was going to Rio s room.

Tenchi and the girls were sitting in the front room. The radio was poised on WRMU for the last ten minutes. They dropped whatever they were doing and tuned in. Ryoko, Tenchi and Ayeka sat on the sofa. Mihoshi, Kiyone and Ryo-oh-ki sat on the chairs. While Washu and Sasmai sat on the floor. There was talking during the board coast. Yea, Ryoko said in a nonchalant tone.  
>Ayeka was thinking. She said, I wonder why they choose her at such short notice! Maybe, she was grabbed. . .like they do in the movies! Mihoshi said. They turned to see if Mihoshi was all right.<br>Uh? Kiyone gaped. Are you sure? Nobody does that, Washu said, shrugging her shoulders. Someone grabs Rio. . .a person she never knew in her life. Tells her that she has a golden opportunity of a life time, Ayeka said in an overacted tone.  
>It might happen! Sasami said, shrugging her shoulders. Well, if it did. We hope that Rio has a good night for her first broadcast! Tenchi smiled.<br>How long. . .now? Sasami asked. Her eyes were full of curiosity.  
>She said it was the top of the hour! Kiyone said.<br>Then, Tenchi felt a tap on his left cheek. He turned his face to see what Ryoko wanted. Then, he was hit with a heart-stopping smooch from Ryoko. The others saw Ryoko s kiss attack on Tenchi. Ayeka was shocked to see Ryoko kissing her boyfriend. She gaped loudly, Ryoko, what has come over you! Ryoko was shoved by Tenchi to get off. He panted, trying to catch his breath, Ryoko! It s Rio. . .we are celebrating. Not anyone else! Tenchi gripped. He kept Ryoko at arms length. He didn t want another lip attack. His face turned a bright shade of red. He was getting embarrassed. The other girls noticed it. They started to giggle.  
>+++ At the Goddess house. Keiichi and Belldandy were having a study session. Skuld was reading a manga. While Urd was grading homework. They sat in the living room. Belldandy and Keiichi were on the sofa. Skuld, was lying on the floor, belly up. Then, Urd sat on a chair. Stopping for a minute, Urd yawned and stretched. Skuld asked she took a break, Can we listen to the radio? Maybe, Urd snorted slightly. She shifted to one term paper over to the finished stack. I would like to hear some music. It will be a nice break! Belldandy smiled.<br>Keiichi got up from the sofa. He asked Belldandy what station Rio was broadcasting from. Belldandy said, I think she said WRMU! It is near CD ninety three-three the Wolf! Skuld piped in.  
>Uh? Urd asked her little sister.<br>I m surprised about such a station, Bell dandy asked shyly.  
>I have a radio in my room. So, I listen to what s on the radio usually I don t get to get anything at all, during the week. I do listen to a couple of local stations, Skuld said in a nonchalantly tone. There a few stations I like too, but, Belldandy sighed. . . .they sound the same! I think. . .WRMU is a college station. So, it s bound to be different, Keiichi said. He flipped on the radio after walking to the small table with a portable radio in the middle.<br>What do they play? Classic? Urd questioned with one raised eyebrow.  
>No. . .Jazz and some rock! Keiichi said.<br>Is that What Rio you told you, Bell? Skuld asked her head slightly cocked.  
>I think. She sounded so existed that she couldn t stop talking! Belldandy giggled a little. That s Rio for you! Keiichi sighed as she shook his head. Then, he found the station. Ah. . .here we go! +++ Lacriox was taking a break. He went to a private room off to the side of the main bar. A couple of chairs, a small table and a stereo cube on a stand were at opposite of the room. He closed the door. He held a fragile glass of bloodful wine. He walked over to the stereo. Flipping on the radio, Lacriox took a sip of his drink. There was a knock on the door. He looked up and answered dryly, Yes. . .it s opened! The doors swung open. Arika and Devon stepped in. They were surprised to see none of the other four. Devon asked, Where s the rest of your family! Lacriox bit his lower lip. He didn t mind being around the others. Although he throughly loathed the word family. He wasn t longer possessor of Nick s soul. Nick was now mature enough to be on his own. Lacriox said in his quiet reserve manor, Nick and Nattily are watching a play in town. While Tracy and Vachon are keeping house. So, it s you. . Devon pouted with a nonchalant glance at Lacriox. Yes. . .I was taking a break. Care to join me in listening to the radio, Lacriox asked.<br>Yea. . .I was getting tired to listening to some girl who talked about the night sky and the very pretty stars, Arika sighed. He ran a hand through his bangs.  
>Devon on the other hand was trying to think about whether in taking a smaller roll in a next play, which was coming up. Or a tiny part from a local professional actor. He had to mull it over if he wanted either job. Lacriox pushed the power button on the radio. He asked Devon and Arika if they a preface. He flipped around the dial until, he found WRMU.<p>

Rio had everything set up for the first broadcast. She choice music, yet she needed a little extra pop to make it a memorable night. She had to come up with a plan. She was in the music library.  
>Gleam of inspiration in a 60 s rock poster made her stop and take notice. She ran to the studio. In her hands were a few extra surprises. She stopped in the control room. She checked with the soundman. He told Rio how to start up the soundboard. The soundman was a Jamaican who was tall and had a beard. His long hair was like long ropes tied into back with a black ponytail holder. Then, he said in his Jamaican accent, Listen. . .I have these cards with very easy instructions on how to run the Cd and tape machines. Then, he handed her a set of index cars held together with a large rubber band.<br>Thank you! Rio grinned nervously.  
>Rio walked to the studio. She sat down and took a deep breath. Picking out a few CDs, Rio looked the title she choice. The Who, The Beatles, the Stones some top forty big band, Duran Duran and the Chieftains were just a few that Rio grabbed in her quick search.<br>Meanwhile, at the Three Lights house, Seiya was putting the last of his homework in his book bag. Yaten was making a few notes to himself about reviewing his science work. Taiki was relaxing with reading poetry. The radio was playing some public announcement ads. They seemed to be placing the Three Lights in a sleep state. Then, there was a laspe of dead air.  
>In Tenchi s house, Sasami and Ryo-oh-ki were heading off for bed. Kiyone was reading a magazine. Ayeka and Washu were reviewing for Ayeka s history test on Monday. Tenchi was reading his social American history book. While Ryoko was doing her math homework. The radio was playing softly. It was a calm Saturday. Then, there was a lapse of dead air.<br>In the London men s house, Steve was in for a surprise. Jerry was going to teach Steve, Jamie and Allen about ratios by playing cards. Dusty got off the phone with Alex. He was hoping to hear from Rio. The phone rang again as soon as Dusty hung up. It was Miss Gina calling up. She explained to Dusty about Rio s big break on the radio. She was thrilled to hear about Rio s frame. Dusty was shocked. He knew Rio wanted to be a writer. Was a new step for his love?  
>Dusty hang up the phone. A blank expression hit Dusty on the face, hard. He walked over to the desk. Jerry was shuffling the cards. While Allen was cleaning off the desk.<br>Stephanie, Tinny and Terri came into the room. Allen asked them if they wanted to play. They said they were going to watch. Steve took his math book from the coffee table. He opened it the chapter in precents and ratios.  
>Jamie got his pocket calucutlor from his backpack. He was hoping that Jerry wasn t too boring.<br>Tinny glanced up at Dusty. He began to worry for Dusty. Was there something with Rio? He asked Dusty, Wait s wrong with you, mate? Dusty shook himself a little. He was nervous for Rio. What if she messed up during the broadcast? She couldn t play a song or an ad. Dusty glanced at Tinny. Rio is going to be on the radio! Yea, Tinny said. He grabbed a folding chair from the pile next to the sofa. Don t be so overly surprised, Dusty gripped. He realized that the others were shocked but not too much. They thought Rio was going to be a great person someday. Maybe this was her break. Hey. . .that s Ab-fab! Charlie piped in, trying to sound a little more than her unusually enthusiasms. +++ Then, all was a breathless still for five minutes. The airwaves that surround WRMU were dead.  
>Then, a male announcer spoke over a musical score and a typewriter, We interrupt this broadcast of this. The noise of static broke in.<br>The noise of a space ship fractured the static. A voice of a female said in a panic, It there anyone out here . . .listening to me? Then, a scream flooded the airwaves. Everyone who was listening was deeply distrubed. Seiya uttered loudly, I m going to call the station to see if Rio s O.k. It is going to be a memorable night!" Tracy said.  
>"This must be trying something new!" Washu pouted.<br>"Get to the phone and call up the college!" Serena panicked.  
>"What happened?" Dusty uttered before fainting.<br>"That s strange! College students!" Lacriox griped, shaking his head.  
>+++ The silent was broken with a song. A voice said over the music, If anyone is listening to this. . .I have just handed and I need to use this station! The voice stopped. The music played into a range.<br>+++ The next day, Rio had to explain to everyone that she was fine. At the radio station wasn t under attack. There was a strange event, which did occur. I never really had a chance to do anything on the air. I had to fix and clean up the station s library, Rio said as she sat down to breakfast at the Senshi house. The other Senshi were sitting around the large dinner in the early morning. "What?" Serena said as she started to put jelly on a piece of toast.  
>"I couldn't help it. When I went to the library and it were a mess!" Rio quoted, sounding like her granny after working hard in the house during a spring rain. "A mess?" Ami said. She stood behind Rio. She was already dressed in her school uniform.<br>"A site beyond words. I can t leave it!" Rio sighed. She arched her back to get the weariness out. Then, she faced Serena, "All I know was I saw a creature, human type dressed in a silver space suit going into studio."  
>"That's it? No hostile take over?" Sentuna asked as she was getting a cup of tea from the kitchen.<br>Rio shook her head.  
>Lita came out of the kitchen with a spatula in hand. She asked Rio, What would you like?"<br>"One large OJ, oatmeal with milk and sugar and peanut butter on toast," Rio yawned. Then, she rubbed her face with both of her hands.  
>"Time to wake up and face the day!" Reenie and Hotura sang as they came waltzing into the room. Their faces were bright and smiling. *** Belldandy was finishing up with the dishes. It was early morning in the Goddess house. Urd sat at the kitchen table with Skuld. The youngest goddess was munching on a square of toast. Keiichi decided to read the newspaper instead of doing his homework. The front page was screaming the fact of Alliance s alien attack was a fake, done by a possible mysterious person was not even there for questioning. "Last night broadcast from radio station WRMU is going to be long remembered as the night, Alliance was invited," Keiichi said after a minute of skimming the main article.<br>"Cool!" Skuld squeaked in excitement between bits of toast.  
>"The police didn't do anything of hte capture of the alien?" Belldandy asked. He task with the dishes were done. She placed the last bowl and dish in the Cupboard.<br>"This area needs a serious updating with the radar," Urd shrugged her shoulders.  
>"They are pretty much modern as Tokyo, but smaller," Belldandy smiled She gently defended her tempory home.<br>"Yea, there is no video game center. There are two. . .just two movie theaters and nothing else!" Skuld said. She stood up. She ticked off Salem's shortcomings with her fingers. But, I haven't felt this safe in a long time. Even if Mara is watching us," Belldandy bent her head in a simple smiling pose. "It s probably a fluke at the college. The student who was behind it would fess up soon!" Keiichi said. "Maybe you're right?" Urd signed as she closed her eyes. The day was just beginning.  
>+++ At the Three Lights house, Seiya was looking out the kitchen window. He was deep in thought. Yaten was outside in the back yard, feeding the birds. Taiki was washing up the breakfast dishes.<br>Seiya had to shake off the fear of from the previous night. He wanted to protect Rio, He knew Dusty felt the same way. Dusty was Rio's boyfriend. Seiya was becoming a big brother to Rio. She never had much of a family. Seiya knew it, but he never teased her about it. Yaten came in the kitchen from the back door. He asked Taiki if he had seen the morning paper. He said, "No.  
>. .I didn't. I wanted to get finished with my history homework. Then, I'll take a break!"<br>"I want to know who was behind that strange broadcast," Yaten sighed. He was also concerned for Rio.  
>"Maybe I should read the paper!" Taiki felt a little guilty. He too had a bit of worry aobut Rio. "But,<br>can t she look after herself. Can't she if needed help, she could of called!"  
>"Yea. Hmm!" Yaten said. He placed a hand on his chin. "She had looked out form others. I do hear worry. I'm willing to put out a call through to the girls," a third voice spoke up.<br>Taiki and Yaten knew was Seiya who spoke up. Seiya was just as scared as the others. Taiki finished the dishes. He asked instead of phone call. They should stop over for a visit. After they got done with their homework.  
>Seiya wanted to do it at the very last monument. Yaten didn't mind it. The little trip meant getting out of couple of hours.<p>

TEnchi was getting the morning paper. He had to quietly read the paper as the girl munched on their breakfasts. He didn't want to scare them. Sasami was her usual busy self. Trying to cook with seven different tastes was a task that Sasami loved to tackle. Ryo-oh-ki was sitting on a stool, watching the master chief in action. Kiyone was in the kitchen making tea. Washu and Ayeka were front room watching a little T.V.  
>later in the morning, Tenchi and Ryoko were shoveling the walk. Mihoshi was doing her English homework. "Now. I'll let this cook for a couple of minutes. I'll set the table," she said.<br>"Meow!" Ryo-oh-ki agreed.  
>The door was opened Sasami asked the girl she was looking for an address. The girl said, No. Don't you remember? I'm a friend."<br>Could Sasami recognize the girl? Then, it came to her. "Oh," she squeaked. "From school!"  
>Tenchi and Ryoko excuse themselves as they walked around the two young girls. Sasami let the young girl enter the kitchen. She walked into the warm room.<br>"Make yourself at home." Sasami smiled.  
>"Oh, thank Sasami!" the girl smiled. "But, I can't stay long!"<br>"Did you hear what had after the kooky broadcast,"  
>Ryoko asked Tenchi.<br>"No. I read the sports page. I'm going to read the front page in a little while," Tenchi said.  
>The two little girls started at Ryoko and Tenchi. They were perplexed. "What happened last night?" the little girl asked Sasami.<br>"I don't know much!" Sasami sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  
>"I just wanted to say that's all!" the little girl sighed. "I'll see you later!"<br>"Yea," the girl said before removing her hood. There stood Yugi with a grim smile. "Yugi!" Sasami squeaked in surprise.  
>Ryo-oh-ki started to growl in a low tone. She began to arch her back. Her ears were swept back. "Bye!" Yugi sneered. Then, she disappeared to thin air.<br>A feeling of dread struck in Sasami's belly. she stood with an appalled stare in her eyes. She wanted to cry.  
>Finding her voice, Sasami whispered, "Ryo-oh-ki, stop it!"<br>The events of the young people were planned in the dead of winter. There was no cause for confusion or conflict. The signs of spring coming were still coming. Rio was settling down to do one of her stories to the high school news paper, the Quaker. She sat on the sofa. Lita and Rei were doing the dining room putting away the dishes. Ami was helping Serena and Mina with their English homework. Haruka and Michiru practicing a piece of a Mozart opera.  
>Reenie and Hotura were helping Chibi-chibi with her reading. Setsuna was writing her notes that she taped off the speech at school. There was a knock on the door. Rio stood up and dropped her note book in haste. She let out a dramas sigh. She walked over to the door. Looking thorough the peep hole, Rio was instantly taken aback. There standing in the snow was a group of hooded figures. Ami was trying to look for her book bag. She saw a transfixed Rio. She asked Rio, "What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing! I think my son is here!" Rio sighed with a heavy heart. Your son?" Ami was flabbergasted.  
>"Yea. Let me explain to you and the other girls about my son, Wolfbane!"<p>

The girls were called in to the front room. Rio stood at the front door. They were wondering what was in Rio Rio's past. Why did she have a son?  
>Rio opened the front door. They group of hooded figures fell to their knees. One of them said in a quiet tone, "Oh,<br>High and Holy princess. Blessings to your house. You are the strength that shall crush the darkness. . . to bring the light to our world!"  
>Rio bowed her head. Then, she said in the same tone,<br>"My people. You seek my presents. The world of sister is happy to see ye!"  
>There was a small voice squeak out in glee, "Mama!"<br>A tiny figure about the size of Chibi-chibi stood up and ran to the front door. It was quickly caught up in Rio's arms. "Mama!" the figure said loudly as it threw its arms around Rio's neck.  
>"Your son?" Ami was flabbergasted.<br>"Yea. Let me explain to you and the other girls about My son, Wolfbane!"

The girls were called in to the front room. Rio stood at the front door. They were wondering what was in Rio's past. Why did she have a son?  
>Rio opened the front door. They group of hooded figures fell to their knees. One of them said in a quiet tone, "Oh, High and Holy princess. Blessings to your house. You are the strength that shall crush the darkness. . . to bring the light to our world!"<br>Rio bowed her head. Then, she said in the same tone,  
>"My people. You seek my presents. The world of sister is happy to see ye!"<br>There was a small voice squeak out in glee, "Mama!"  
>A tiny figure about the size of Chibi-chibi stood up and ran to the front door. It was quickly caught up in Rio's arms. "Mama!" the figure said loudly as it threw its arms around Rio's neck.<br>"My little cub!" Rio said. She hugged the figure very close.  
>A slight breeze whipped off to relieve the little figure was an elven boy.<br>The others stood in amazement.

The elves showed them if only for a couple of minutes.  
>They had to make sure that Rio's only son was safe.<br>The head of the elf clan, a long legged, thin, dark skinned male. Rio saw a traveling skin. Inside was two days worth of clothes, a bag of dried berries, nuts and seeds. Reenie watched from a window as the elves left. They trotted over the snow to their skifflers. They quickly mounted on their great beasts. In a flash they were gone. Rio carried the little elven body to a chair. She talked to him in the Acardian green tongue. The boy was raised in the deep brush in the wilds of Acardia.  
>The boy would talk back to Rio. She never saw a little one like him. His fur and leather outfit was not of this earth. He turned to look at Chibi-chibi.<br>Serena asked, Who is this?"  
>Lita said as she watched as Wolfsbane squirmed uncomfortable in Rio's lap, "It's your son!"<br>"My adopted son. He came to me by twist of fate. For now I can't tell you!" Rio said wrapping her hands on her son's arms.  
>"Chibi-chibi!" the littlest senshi piped in. Wolfsbane said sticking out his chest with pride,<br>"Wolf!"  
>"You adopted son?" Haruka said as she looked at Michiru.<br>"Why is he here?" Mina asked.  
>Rio told a short story the reason why Wolfsbane was at the senshi house. "Then, the trolls have been looking for your son and you!" Ami uttered glumly.<br>Wolfsbane had other things on his mind. He twisted himself to stare face to face with Rio. He said sturnly, "Mama-mama!"  
>"What?" Rio asked with a surprised look. He thudded his stomach with the flat part of his left hand. "Uh?" some of the girls gasped.<br>"I think he's hungry!" Lita pondered.  
>Then, Wolfsbane pointed to his mouth. It was like he understood what the senshi spoke of.<br>Rio knew that Wolfsbane's travels were long. He must be hungry. It was getting near dinnertime. There was a bigger problem, which needed to be addressed. "Little cub is hungry?" Rio whispered loudly in Wolfsbane's right ear.  
>"Mama-mama!"<br>Wolfsbane was getting antsy.  
>"I have to get you something to eat, but first you need a bath!" Rio said gently as she shifted her head to one side. Her playful surprise look was imitated by her son.<p>

Rio was Lita to help her with bathing Wolfsbane. He screamed and splashed in protest. He wanted to eat.  
>He was truly disappointed. He was washed form tip to toe. While his extra clothes were washed as well.<br>Lita was told that there was s small package wrapped in brown sackcloth in her room. She was asked to get it out of the closet. After dressing Wolfsbane was carried by Rio to the T.V. room. "Mama. You take me?" he pointed his words as a question.  
>"Ey! Young one!" she said. She nestled her chin on his head. "I m going to let you play with Chibi-chibi!"<br>There was a knock on the front door. Mina went over to answer from the living room.  
>Rio took the elven boy to the T.V. room. He could smell food cooking. Rio told her son that it would be a few minutes before supper. He should play with a set of blocks quietly. Rio switched off the T.V. The sights of the T.V. room surprised Wolfsbane. He never was exposed to Electric.<br>Rio intrusted Wolfsbane not to touch anything until she came back. He was only allowed to touch the blocks. Rio was going to take a shower after she took a bath. Wolfsbane began to play quietly on the floor. He was shown the blocks. Rio asked Mina if she wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Rio's son. He liked to play with the blocks. Mina was told not to watch any T.V. It would scare him. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were coming itno the fornt room when they saw Rio. They greeted a damp Rio. Then, Rio went to her room for a change of clothes. Mina watched as Wolfsbane as he played, happily. Three sets of eyes outside of the room were now peeking to the TV. room. First to sneak a peek was Chibi-chibi. Then, it was Reenie. Finally Hotura was the third. All three peeked around the doorway. Mina began to read the newspaper.  
>The Three Lights came onto the TV. room. Seiya saw the girls staring at the new comer. Seiya asked the girls, "What are looking at, girls?"<br>All three girls gasped. They were trying to not lead on their little staring fest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Wolfsbane began to play quietly on the floor. He was shown the blocks. Rio asked Mina if she wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Rio's son. He liked to play with the blocks. Mina was told not to watch any T.V. It would scare him.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were coming itno the fornt room when they saw Rio. They greeted a damp Rio. Then, Rio went to her room for a change of clothes.

Mina watched as Wolfsbane as he played, happily. Three sets of eyes outside of the room were now peeking to the TV. room. First to sneak a peek was Chibi-chibi. Then, it was Reenie. Finally Hotura was the third. All three peeked around the doorway. Mina began to read the newspaper.

The Three Lights came onto the TV. room. Seiya saw the girls staring at the new comer. Seiya asked the girls, "What are looking at, girls?"

All three girls gasped. They were trying to not lead on their little staring fest. Hotura shot up to attention. "Oh, hi . . .Seiya!" she tried to act normal. A nervous smile flashed across her lips.

"Mina!" Seiya nodded as he saw her.

Mina greeted Seiya. Wolfsbane glanced up at Seiya.  
>Then, he went back to his work.<p>

The other two fell flat on their faces.

"Who's the little visitor?" Seiya asked.

Reenie tried to let Chibi-chibi squirm herself from Reenie's body.

Mina glanced at Wolfsbane. Then, she said, "He's Rio's son. Adopted son! Where's Yaten?"

"Rio had a son!" Seiya gaped with a bug-eyed stare on his face.

"Yea. . .he's an adopted elf from Rio's home world," Hotura said.

"Her home world? Can her people travel from Acardia to earth?" a voice asked.

"Yea. I guess!" Hotura said. "Hi Taiki!"

Taiki walked up to the s ance. He and Ami were making up a timetable for next week. He was hoping to catch Mina and keep her on her toes with her math. Ami told him about Rio's visitor.

"Mama?" Wolfsbane glanced up from his playing. He realized that she wasn't there in the room.

He got a bath today, Reenie said.

"Bath!" Wolfsbane spat out the word like a foul piece of meat. He shook his head.

"What a beautiful child he is!" Taiki said. He never saw a prefect child out side of Chibi-chibi. Wolfsbane s body was small and thin. His black curly hair was short. His olive skin was smooth. While his face narrow eyed and tiny featured. Taiki and Seiya now stood in the doorway to the T.V. room. "No child. . .me wolf rider!" the elven boy spoke with great pride.

Rio might be teaching him English when he's here?"

"You guys take a chair?" Mina asked.

"O.K." Seiya said.

"Yaten is giving Rei a hard time about something,"  
>Taiki sighed, knowing his little brother was a pain.<p>

Across the room, Yaten's voice could be heard. He yelled, "So there. I'm not going to help you with anything if you are going be rude!"

"I'm not rude!" Rei's voice carried through out the house.

Seiya had to put an end to his little brother's tirade on Rei. He knew that Rei could be a little rude. On the other hand, Yaten could blow the girls off when they became annoying. Seiya excused himself and walked over to the end of the kitchen. He called out, "Stop it. I don't want to hear you. Taiki needs you to come!"

"Me?" Taiki asked a little bug eyed.

"Shh!" Seiya hushed. Then, he glanced at his middle brother.

"Yea. . .coming!" Yaten huffed. He blew into the kitchen. He questioned Setsuna what was for supper.  
>Setsuna just shrugged her shoulders, pouting. Yaten swept the room. He asked as he tapped Taiki on the shoulder.<p>

Taiki turned it see Yaten. What was on Yaten's mind.  
>Yaten asked, "What is it?"<p>

"Nothing. . right now!" Taiki shook his head.

Then, Yaten glanced at Wolfsbane. He was just as Surprised as his two brothers. "Who. . ." He began to say.

"He's," Seiya said.

Yaten pointed at the Elven boy.

"The little boy!" Taiki asked.

Yaten nodded. He's," Seiya said.

Yaten nodded.

"He's Rio's son!" Seiya and Taiki said in unison.

Yaten was speechless for a couple of minutes. He uttered with a wide eyed expression, "Rio has a son!"

At supper Wolfsbane ate with Rio. He ate off of Rio's plate. She had to spoon-feed him. It made him not to eat with his hands like he was use to when he was in tribe.

The Senshi were having a dinner together. Darien came at the dinner late. Darien got the low down about Wolfsbane from the others. "Come on love, a few more bites and you'll get play," Rio said as she held a forkful of tuna and noodles.

"Yucky!" Wolfsbane pursed his lips.

"It's good," Rei said, trying to sound encouraging. Then, she placed a spoonful near her mouth. "Mmm!"

"I like it," Reenie smiled, taking the last spoonful from her plate.

"He's not use to eating fish!" Darien said before taking a sip of tea.

"Not canned. Maybe fresh?" Taiki questioned Rio.

"I think so, Rio sighed. Then, she glanced down at Wolfsbane. He didn t want to have any more of the tuna. He folded his hands over his mouth.

Chibi-chibi waved her hand at Wolfsbane. She tried to be like Sailor Moon, punishing a bad person. She was trying to be a good girl by finishing up her plate.

The night wore on. Wolfsbane watched a little T.V. The other Senshi were busy with business of the Moon Kingdom in the dinning room. They were more times that Galaxia had struck. She was defeated in her attempts to get pure Star-seeds. It seemed her new dark army was a little more successful on getting power off the Star-seeds, than her old army. There were three nine victims who had their power taken.

Rei had a permission about two shadows, which stood on either side of Galaxia. "Shadows were so dark. I could not see how were those two are," Rei said. She rubbed her forehead with a hand.

"Was it in Galaxia's throne room?" Taiki asked.

"I'm not sure about where they were at!"

"All the world stood still," Taiki said as he glanced at Rei.

The others jolted to attention. They started to remember how the stories of when Mistress Nine came into power through the use of Hotura's weakened body.

"Can it be possible if Galaxia has the power," Luna hummed, placing a paw up to her chin.

"I thought once Mistress Nine was destroyed by you, she couldn't be brought back," Serena said.

"Yea," Hotura remembered, it was her love for both her father and Reenie, which broke the final chain around Hotura's soul in Mistress Nine's evil grasp.  
>"You do have a point," Setsuna said. Her eyes narrowed a little nervously.<p>

"Maybe someone else. . .the universe is full of dangerous creatures!" Artimes warned.

"Right!" Rio said. "But, who?"

"There must someone out here!" Yaten pondered.

"Then, who most of the darkness was wiped out by us," Mina said. A worried look was on her face.

"We have to still be on full alert. Especially with another life-force!" Luna said.

"That radio crystal diva!" the tiny voice of Diana spoke up. Then she turned to smile at Luna. "Isn't right mama!"

"Uh?" Luna gave a goggle eyed look to Diana.

"Are you sure? I have worked with her. She's Ab Fib!" Rio said in a nonchantly tone.

"Whatever that means?" Lita said.

"Cool. I think . . .that's what Rio is talking about!" Ami said in an analyzing way of Rio's conkey tongue.

"What's she like?" Seyia probed Rio.

"I don't know much. I'm too busy with the CDS to even know!" Rio stretched.

"CDs?" Serena asked. The rest of the Senshi thought Rio was working as a reporter.

"I fix and catitcrozing them in the library!" Rio sighed.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Yea, we thought you were a report?" Michuri asked.

"it's a start. I know it's small!"

But, how will I get to where I'm going if I don't have this start!" Rio smiled.

"Where little acorns grow . . .tall oaks!" Mina said with a smile. She raised a V-sign form her left hand.

"Some . . .times like that!" TAiki gave a small playful sidelong glance.

Rio had to take Wolfsbane to see Dusty. Dusty was surprised to his future adopted son. He wasn't expecting to see the elven boy until the spring.  
>Wolfsbane wasn't to thrilled when he was bounded in a riding sack. He was crying all the way form one house to the next. Once he was free, he said with large eyes, "Papa to be!"<p>

Dusty stood in heavy boots waiting for Rio and Wolf. He opened the door. That s my son! Dusty said as three entered the house together.

"No!" Wolfsbane squealed loudly, waving his arms about.

"He's a wild child. He will never grow up!" Dusty said with a smile.

"I know. Jakten will be beside himself when Wolfie turns four. That's when my boy will be learning the sword!" She bent down to untie her boots.

A thought struck Dusty. Was this the night that Wolfsbane was going to see the earth bound faire folk. After all he, Wolfsbane was a prince in the Acardian royal family. Rio didn't say a word. What did Jakten said when he spoke to Dusty as they took a dragon ride. The farie folk come in the most expected time.

The other guys went to over the Tenchi's house. They didn't need be to nosy when Rio and Dusty were together.

There was a knock on the front door. Dusty told Wolfsbane to stay with his mother.  
>Before Dusty could open the door. A black column of light snuck from underneath the door. It melted into a four-foot gnome, dressed in black. He was long in the face and slightly buck toothed. He said in a slight lisp, "I'm a caller for her worship the great queen, Knob!"<p>

Then, he glanced around for Rio. Tehn, he continued, "She is quite in demand to see her Ladyship Rio Winter-Haven Lyon stone."

Dusty a little behind himself said, "Oh, who is calling?"

"Frick!" the gnome bowed deeply.

Rio smiled, bowing her head. "News travels as fast as the wind in a storm!" she said. She out held her arms. Wolfsbane held up his arms. His mama gently picked him up.

Jakten and his company stood out of Dusty's house. He was given baby-sitting rights. Dusty and Rio met with the royalty of the faire folk. Queen Knab of the old ways was dressed in a gown of which seemed to flow like black water. Tehn, there was the King Oberon and Queen Titania of the farie folk, dressed in furs. Jareth of Goblin kingdom. He was dressed in a mid-night blue riding heavy cloak and pants. Jakten was dressed in a thick coat and dark green pants. There was a magic beyond dreams. The faire folk stood in the snow. The cold didn't affect them. Wolfsbane stood next to Jakten. Titania and Knab were the first to see the boy. Knab said in a raspy voice, "What is this boy's name?"

Jakten said gently as his left hand rest on Wolfsbane's head, "He's called Wolfsbane Sky Lyonstone!"

"What a name?" Titania said in a slight conkey accent.

"The high and holy family had a history of long names. This little child is no exception!"

"No child!" Wolfsbane pouted. "Me warrior!"

Then, he gravely shook head his head.

"What a lad!" Jareth said as he glanced at Oberon and Frick.

"So, he is the adopted son of Lady Rio. He will grow into a strong man," Frick said quietly. He gave Wolfsbane a quick once over.

"He will be protected by the elves in the area that olds the Acardia and earth together!"  
>"Where is Master Puck and her highness the Queen High Banshee?" Knab asked.<p>

"Puck is tying up a few loose ends with the Green men!" Oberon said.

"The High Banshee is with the Lady of the Lake!" Frick said.

"Guess the good Lady Rio had left you in good hands!" Jareth said as he looked at the young eleven boy.

"I'm cold!" the elven boy yanwed. It time for a young man to be in bed.

Belldandy was trying to finish her homework. She loved her little kids. She went to her bedroom. It was quiet. Urd had to use the kitchen for her experiment. She had to prefect the following weeks classroom experiments. Urd didn't want a flop on her hands. Skuld was busy with making a new robot. She missed Banpei who was left to protect the shrine back home. Skuld need a robot to protect the house. It was good excuse to goof off form boring history and grammar homework. Keiichi was getting a bag of salt. It seemed like winter wouldn't end.

A black hooded figure sat in one of the bare trees. It seemed like Mara had to retool for battle. She ran up against the Goddesses many times. Luck was on their side. Tricks was the over favor in which Mara could use. She did to deception once.

Keiichi fell almost into a very clever trap on Valentine day, Belldandy was told by Urd make some sweets if she wanted to keep Keiichi.

While Belldandy whipping up a chocolate heart for her human love. Urd was had one spike with a double hit of love potion.

There was a mix up with to Urd's puzzlement. Mara had poisoned the heart, which was meant for Keiichi. The puzzlement was the heavy love hit heart worked on the booster's power. They attacked Urd in force of love.

Mara ended up with egg on her face.

Now, carefully . . .Mara was going to kidnap Keiichi. She was going to entrap Belldandy into a web of evil.

There was an image, which made Belldandy dart to the back of the house. It was Keiichi strung up in a large web.

"Sis!" Skuld ran behind her older sibling, trying to catch up.

"She cant' do this!" Belldandy shouted at the window, which over looked the back yard.

"What can she not do?" Skuld nearly shouted. Then, she looked up at the sight. "Oh, my . . ." Skuld breathed hard when she caught up with Belldandy.

Keiichi was trying to squirm his way out of the web. His mouth was cramped shut by a piece of the web. Belldandy grabbed a sweater from a hook near the backdoor. She wrapped it around her shoulders. Belldandy had only one thing on her mind. To save Keiichi.

"Sis. Where are you going?" Skuld asked.

"Out!" Belldandy huffed. She opened the back door.

"It s too dangerous," Skuld cried out. Skuld was Trying to stop her sister from going out the door.

Belldandy felt Skuld's hands grabbing her arms. She waved them off. Skuld was hit back. Belldandy ignored the cold metal feeling as she rung the knob opened. A blast of cold air greeted the gentle goddess. She winced back tears. Belldandy didn't hear her little Sister s calling her back.

Urd heard the clamor going on. She walked to the back of the house to investigate. Urd felt the cold. She thought Skuld left the door Open. She went to bug Skuld about leaving the door open in teh cold. "Hey Skuld. You shouldn t leave the door open!" she griped.

"It wasn't me. It was Bell. Keiichi's in trouble"! Skuld snapped in anger.

Urd looked out of the window. Belldandy was trying to use her powers to unloosen Keiichi. She stood with her arms out stretched. Her power line in the middle of her forehead was glowing. She knew if she use all of her Powers. Belldandy would be drained for the next Twenty-four hours. Yet, she had to save him.

She had a long life contract with Keiichi. She also had a growing love for him. She began to love him since the time he made the wish.

"Bell!" Urd screamed. She hoped that Belldandy heard the shout. She wanted to break the glass with her powers.

"Urd!" Skuld shrieked.

"What?" gasped the oldest Goddess.

"I can fell Mara's present here," Skuld huffed in fear.

"Mara, here!" Urd grabbed Skuld by the shoulders and pulled her close. Her eyes grew wide. Mara was up to no good.

Skuld nodded. They had to help Belldandy.

Urd could fell her little sister's thoughts. Urd went over to the hooks and grabbed her cloak. Then, she grabbed Skuld's school jacket. Tossing the school jacket to Skuld, Urd said, "Let's go. . .we have to save Keiichi and save Bell from that witch!"

Skuld caught her jacket. Quickly slipping it on, Skuld prayed that they weren't too late.

As Urd was about to open the door. She felt a jolt of dark power. Mara was making her move. She didn't want Urd or Skuld to muscle in. She appeared in front of the window. She tapped the glass with her knuckles. Urd snapped to attention. She heard the dark demon saying,  
>"Poor Urd. No one to save your darling sister!"<p>

Urd felt something break her heart. She instantly geared up for her own attack. "YOU WITCH! I'M GOING TO TEST YOUR ONLY POWER!"

Skuld ducked in case Urd destroyed the window.

"I call upon the spirits of thunder . . .help me break this window," Urd chanted in a loud voice.

Three semi-visable sprits came out of nowhere. With all their powers, the three spirits dream out of the window, smashing it to bits.

"What?" Mara screeched. Her hands flew up to protect her face.

Belldandy twisted her neck to see what was going on. She didn't know if Mara was attacking the house or Urd was trying to protect Skuld. She didn't know what.

Keiichi felt like screaming. He couldn't get the webbing. It held on tightly around his mouth. His mouth felt like a vice was tightening around it. The only thing was keeping Keiichi alive was his rest of his face wasn't covered.

In a blink of an eye, Belldandy turned to see how she could get Keiichi from the spider's web. She raised her hands over her head. She said in a loud voice, "I call upon the spirits of light and hope free Keiichi. I will cleanse the Demon Mara. I hope her heart will be pure."  
>She was filled with a glowing white light. There was a warmth to the air. Another band of semi-visible spirits came to help Belldandy. Belldnady whipped around to send the cleansing pray to Mara.<p>

Mara tried to send the glass and wood shards back to Urd. She didn't have any luck. The spirits formed a blockade to protect Urd and Skuld. Then, in a flash Mara pulled an ace from her deck. She instantly disappeared. Belldandy's senses snapped her around to the web. Mara quickly reappeared, floating next to Keiichi. "Belldandy, " Mara smirked in evil delight.

Belldandy halted in a half of a heartbeat. She used her prayers. She didn't want to hurt Keiichi.

Keiichi saw Belldandy. He felt his heart beating faster, now. Belldandy was going to be hurt or not? He hoped Mara wasn t going to change Belldnady into one of her kind. That was the only thing he could do was to hope.

Belldandy felt Keiichi's hope. She said, "No, I m going to free Keiichi!"

"Oh, how amusing. Can you really do it? The webbing is taken form the most deadliest of spiders of the mortal world!" Mara sneered.

"I'm. . .not letting you hurt Keiichi!" Belldandy sniffed trying to keep the tears back.

"He maybe a pest. . .but, I don't want to see my sister crying if Keiichi does get hurt," a voice shouted.

Belldandy noticed the voice. It was Skuld. What was she doing out there?

"She's right . . .Belldnady wiould be heart broken if K would be in hte hospital because of you Mara!" a third vioce added. It was urd stadning next to Skuld. The Goddesses were going to pull together.

With all of their powers intone. The three Goddesses sent a heat wave to the webbing. Mara saw the glowing white light surrounding the Goddesses.

This was a force, which was unstoppable. She had toleave.

Keiichi felt the webbing coming less sticky. Pieces were starting to fall off. He was afraid of falling. As he began to slide, an angel came up to catch Keiichi. He felt a pair of arms going around his chest. He didn't fall, the angel helped in to float down until he reached the ground.

"Mara," Belldandy said in her gentlest of tones. Her voice prieced the demon soul. "Please don't you ever hurt Keiichi! Turn back from your ways."

Mara felt the tears welling in her eyes. Why did Belldandy make her experience this pain of joy. Was at because of Belldnady's love for Keiichi. Mara couldn't stick around. The light was burning wounds into Mara's soul.

Mara disappered to wash the newly formed bruises in the darkness.

Al was visiting Sam in the study of Devon's house. They were still trying to figure out what was going in with Ziggy. "Now, Sam. We have torn apart everything. We can't find a thing!"

Sam wasn't surprised. He didn't wish for this yet he was having fun being an actor. Was it a sort of dream of Sam's from years ago. He was doing a show a night. He not liked being a child of hte night. "We have. . .for now. . .go with the flow. How's the guy?"  
>Sam said.<p>

"He has been laying off his feeds. He been not hungry," Al said.

"Me too. I've been on the edge for some reason. It seems like a storm is coming!" Sam said a little nervous.

"It s funny you mentioned aoubt a storm. There is something Ziggy has alerted me," Al murmured loudly as he brought a couple of fingers to his lips.

"What?" Sam questioned Al.

Al thought for a minute. Then, he pulled out his hand held computer link. He punched a few keys. There was a minute of quiet. Then, Al asked, "Do you know a Mister Richard Allingham?"

Sam shook his head. Al said a little grim, "Do you know Urd Morisato?" "Yea. She's a teacher at the high school," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"She and her little sister Skuld are going," Al began to say. The com-link squealed. "Are going to be in. . ."

"In what. . .the paper? I know Miss Gina Ono has been writing aobut certain students."

"No.. .one of this is going end up in hte hospital." Al's face was a little grin in looks.

"What?" Sam gasped as he stood up. "No. . .one has been!"

The computer squealed for a second time. Al looked at Sam and said dryly, "Threatened."

"Yea, letters," Sam sighed uncomfortably. He knew what Ziggy was explaining to Al through the computer link.

"Just letters?" Al questioned Sam as he leaned a little to get Sam's attention. "There were phone calls. Mina Kino had a rock thrown at her window. Ayeka Juri was pushed into noon day traffic by anunseen person. Belldandy had called the palace twice because of Keiichi's bike tires were slashed!"

"What?" Sam huffed.

"They must have not told you or the others," Al sighed. He felt sorry for the victims.

"They are very quiet," Sam remarked in his own Sadness.

Yea . . .too quiet. I hope you can change little of their futures before someone dies!" Al said.

Iron Mouse, Lead Crow and Rebus stood in the front of Galaxia. They were asked to perform an other Star-seed removal. Galaxia felt an other power source. If they were going not to attack the kids. Why not someone a little older. Miss Gina seemed to be an viable upgrade.

"You want us to do what?" Rebus asked in a humble tone.

"This is a young woman," Galaxia raised her hand up. A small green globe of light appeared. Gina appeared inside.

Yea. . .too quiet. I hope you can change little of their futures before someone dies!" Al said.  
>viable upgrade.<p>

"Hmm!" Rebus purred.

"When do you want this done?" Iron mouse requested in a dangerous tone.

"Sometime before the next full moon!" Galaxia said.

"Full moon?" Lead Crow asked.

"This full moon is very powerful. It seems all the planets are aliened in a strange formation. Which Faces the moon instead of the earth or the sun!"

"It means the power is very great!" Rebus said.

"Yes," Galaxia agreed, with a curt nod.

"Let's get started," Rubes smiled darkly at the Others.

***  
>***<p>

In the dark plain of sub-space. Kagato and Yugi were talking aoubt the lack of any opptunities of taking the sword of Juri. Kagato was extremtly upset with his own failures.

Yugi wnated sasami for her enturnal playmate. Yugi felt a complete outcast. When she saw Sasami playing with the other girtls. She wnated to elelemate the rest of the girls. She would have Sasami all to herself.

The two had one problem. It was the rest of the Maski hosue hold.

They over protected both TEnchi and Sasami.

Yugi called out for Tsugaru. He appeared in a cloud of blue mist. He asked in his sly way, "What is it,  
>Yugi?"<p>

Yugi gave a sour smile to knew about Sasami's older sister, Ayeka being one fo the first to get home from school. Yugi had to plan for a second try in kidnapping Sasami. She said, "I have an inch for a playmate!"

Matori appeard out of knew that Yugi cmae clsoe the last time. Maybe, kagato could help her.  
>Matori asked, "What are you going ot do. Sasami is not going to give in that easily!"<p>

"I know that I just need to make a distranction for Ayeka!" Yugi huffed.

"What?"

"It shold prove quite amusing!" Tsugaru teased.

"Who has a task for me to do?" Kagato quipped coldly.

"A shadow that is pretty!" Tsugaru bowed iwth his catty smirk.

"If you are talking aobut the one who Tenchi's love was lost and toyed iwth. . .this shouyld prove a sight, by all accoutns!" Kagato said darkly, his eyes narrowed to give Tsugaru a devlishly evil grin.

He walked over to Tsugaru. He seemd to tower over Yugi's shadow.

There was a shadow near the Masaki house. He had to be careful. Teh merest of ripples ocild have tocuhed off one of Washu's computers.

Mara was in deep thought. She was in a cave in the Outskirts of town. She had to catch Belldandy. The first real attempt turned out to be a real flop.

There had to be another way. Mara was sitting on the floor. She was to use the cold because she was a Demon.

A thought struck her. If she got Skuld, then rest was easy. It seemed to prefect plot. She remembered the time she had stolen Urd. It was child's play. Making a clone from a strand of Skuld's hair was nothing.  
>Getting the strand could prove to be a change. Mara was ready for what lay ahead.<p>

She called up a demon sprite. He came in a flash. He floated in front of her. He asked in a dark growl, Yes, what is it. . .that you want?

Then, he bowed in front of her.

I want you to have a strange of the Goddess Skuld's hair, Mara smiled dark as her thoughts in her mind were forming in the sea of evil.

What? the demon asked not knowing was on coming in the future. Why?

I have a task to freeform. I need a single thread. If need a copy of Skuld!

Oh, are we repeating the same trick that use you used on Lady Urd? the demond sounded like it was doubting his miters.

Why? Mara flipped her left hand through her hair.

Do you want to replay the Urd clone messes? he flipped her off verbally.

Oh . . .I remember.

Beside. . .Skuld is a full Goddess. There isn t a shred of evil in that pip-squeak. If any.

I know she nonvoting. We can work on it. I feels sprite in that one!

sashay couldn t wait for Saturday. Everyone was having a huge study group session at the Raven. Lacriox had to shut down for a couple of days.

Keiichi's love was a pretty price for a vessel. Such a price to have. Belldandy was beutiful and sweet. The Master could use those traits to destroy the rest of the Goddesses.

Keiichi's motorbike was echoing through the snow-covered streets. In the side care was a ten-pound bag of salt. He rounded the corner of the driveway.

Mara jerked a little. She was dulled by the wait. She had to time to do this right or wouldn t work. "This is too easy," she purred darkly.

Keiichi stopped his bike in front of the garage. He got off his bike and. .

. . .Belldnady was coming down the stairs. She was finished with one assignment. She knew it was getting close to dinnertime.


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty-four hours. Yet, she had to save him.

She had a long life contract with Keiichi. She also had a growing love for him. She began to love him since the time he made the wish.

"Bell!" Urd screamed. She hoped that Belldandy heard the shout. She wanted to break the glass with her powers.

"Urd!" Skuld shrieked.

"What?" gasped the oldest Goddess.

"I can fell Mara's present here," Skuld huffed in fear.

"Mara, here!" Urd grabbed Skuld by the shoulders and pulled her close. Her eyes grew wide. Mara was up to no good.

Skuld nodded. They had to help Belldandy.

Urd could fell her little sister's thoughts. Urd went over to the hooks and grabbed her cloak. Then, she grabbed Skuld's school jacket. Tossing the school jacket to Skuld, Urd said, "Let's go. . .we have to save Keiichi and save Bell from that witch!"

Skuld caught her jacket. Quickly slipping it on, Skuld prayed that they weren't too late.

As Urd was about to open the door. She felt a jolt of dark power. Mara was making her move. She didn't want Urd or Skuld to muscle in. She appeared in front of the window. She tapped the glass with her knuckles. Urd snapped to attention. She heard the dark demon saying,  
>"Poor Urd. No one to save your darling sister!"<p>

Urd felt something break her heart. She instantly geared up for her own attack. "YOU WITCH! I'M GOING TO TEST YOUR ONLY POWER!"

Skuld ducked in case Urd destroyed the window.

"I call upon the spirits of thunder . . .help me break this window," Urd chanted in a loud voice.

Three semi-visable sprits came out of nowhere. With all their powers, the three spirits dream out of the window, smashing it to bits.

"What?" Mara screeched. Her hands flew up to protect her face.

Belldandy twisted her neck to see what was going on. She didn't know if Mara was attacking the house or Urd was trying to protect Skuld. She didn't know what.

Keiichi felt like screaming. He couldn't get the webbing. It held on tightly around his mouth. His mouth felt like a vice was tightening around it. The only thing was keeping Keiichi alive was his rest of his face wasn't covered.

In a blink of an eye, Belldandy turned to see how she could get Keiichi from the spider's web. She raised her hands over her head. She said in a loud voice, "I call upon the spirits of light and hope free Keiichi. I will cleanse the Demon Mara. I hope her heart will be pure."  
>She was filled with a glowing white light. There was a warmth to the air. Another band of semi-visible spirits came to help Belldandy. Belldnady whipped around to send the cleansing pray to Mara.<p>

Mara tried to send the glass and wood shards back to Urd. She didn't have any luck. The spirits formed a blockade to protect Urd and Skuld. Then, in a flash Mara pulled an ace from her deck. She instantly disappeared. Belldandy's senses snapped her around to the web. Mara quickly reappeared, floating next to Keiichi. "Belldandy, " Mara smirked in evil delight.

Belldandy halted in a half of a heartbeat. She used her prayers. She didn't want to hurt Keiichi.

Keiichi saw Belldandy. He felt his heart beating faster, now. Belldandy was going to be hurt or not? He hoped Mara wasn t going to change Belldnady into one of her kind. That was the only thing he could do was to hope.

Belldandy felt Keiichi's hope. She said, "No, I m going to free Keiichi!"

"Oh, how amusing. Can you really do it? The webbing is taken form the most deadliest of spiders of the mortal world!" Mara sneered.

"I'm. . .not letting you hurt Keiichi!" Belldandy sniffed trying to keep the tears back.

"He maybe a pest. . .but, I don't want to see my sister crying if Keiichi does get hurt," a voice shouted.

Belldandy noticed the voice. It was Skuld. What was she doing out there?

"She's right . . .Belldnady wiould be heart broken if K would be in hte hospital because of you Mara!" a third vioce added. It was urd stadning next to Skuld. The Goddesses were going to pull together.

With all of their powers intone. The three Goddesses sent a heat wave to the webbing. Mara saw the glowing white light surrounding the Goddesses.

This was a force, which was unstoppable. She had toleave.

Keiichi felt the webbing coming less sticky. Pieces were starting to fall off. He was afraid of falling. As he began to slide, an angel came up to catch Keiichi. He felt a pair of arms going around his chest. He didn't fall, the angel helped in to float down until he reached the ground.

"Mara," Belldandy said in her gentlest of tones. Her voice prieced the demon soul. "Please don't you ever hurt Keiichi! Turn back from your ways."

Mara felt the tears welling in her eyes. Why did Belldandy make her experience this pain of joy. Was at because of Belldnady's love for Keiichi. Mara couldn't stick around. The light was burning wounds into Mara's soul.

Mara disappered to wash the newly formed bruises in the darkness.

Al was visiting Sam in the study of Devon's house. They were still trying to figure out what was going in with Ziggy. "Now, Sam. We have torn apart everything. We can't find a thing!"

Sam wasn't surprised. He didn't wish for this yet he was having fun being an actor. Was it a sort of dream of Sam's from years ago. He was doing a show a night. He not liked being a child of hte night. "We have. . .for now. . .go with the flow. How's the guy?"  
>Sam said.<p>

"He has been laying off his feeds. He been not hungry," Al said.

"Me too. I've been on the edge for some reason. It seems like a storm is coming!" Sam said a little nervous.

"It s funny you mentioned aoubt a storm. There is something Ziggy has alerted me," Al murmured loudly as he brought a couple of fingers to his lips.

"What?" Sam questioned Al.

Al thought for a minute. Then, he pulled out his hand held computer link. He punched a few keys. There was a minute of quiet. Then, Al asked, "Do you know a Mister Richard Allingham?"

Sam shook his head. Al said a little grim, "Do you know Urd Morisato?" "Yea. She's a teacher at the high school," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"She and her little sister Skuld are going," Al began to say. The com-link squealed. "Are going to be in. . ."

"In what. . .the paper? I know Miss Gina Ono has been writing aobut certain students."

"No.. .one of this is going end up in hte hospital." Al's face was a little grin in looks.

"What?" Sam gasped as he stood up. "No. . .one has been!"

The computer squealed for a second time. Al looked at Sam and said dryly, "Threatened."

"Yea, letters," Sam sighed uncomfortably. He knew what Ziggy was explaining to Al through the computer link.

"Just letters?" Al questioned Sam as he leaned a little to get Sam's attention. "There were phone calls. Mina Kino had a rock thrown at her window. Ayeka Juri was pushed into noon day traffic by anunseen person. Belldandy had called the palace twice because of Keiichi's bike tires were slashed!"

"What?" Sam huffed.

"They must have not told you or the others," Al sighed. He felt sorry for the victims.

"They are very quiet," Sam remarked in his own Sadness.

Yea . . .too quiet. I hope you can change little of their futures before someone dies!" Al said.

Iron Mouse, Lead Crow and Rebus stood in the front of Galaxia. They were asked to perform an other Star-seed removal. Galaxia felt an other power source. If they were going not to attack the kids. Why not someone a little older. Miss Gina seemed to be an viable upgrade.

"You want us to do what?" Rebus asked in a humble tone.

"This is a young woman," Galaxia raised her hand up. A small green globe of light appeared. Gina appeared inside.

Yea. . .too quiet. I hope you can change little of their futures before someone dies!" Al said.  
>viable upgrade.<p>

"Hmm!" Rebus purred.

"When do you want this done?" Iron mouse requested in a dangerous tone.

"Sometime before the next full moon!" Galaxia said.

"Full moon?" Lead Crow asked.

"This full moon is very powerful. It seems all the planets are aliened in a strange formation. Which Faces the moon instead of the earth or the sun!"

"It means the power is very great!" Rebus said.

"Yes," Galaxia agreed, with a curt nod.

"Let's get started," Rubes smiled darkly at the Others.

***  
>***<p>

In the dark plain of sub-space. Kagato and Yugi were talking aoubt the lack of any opptunities of taking the sword of Juri. Kagato was extremtly upset with his own failures.

Yugi wnated sasami for her enturnal playmate. Yugi felt a complete outcast. When she saw Sasami playing with the other girtls. She wnated to elelemate the rest of the girls. She would have Sasami all to herself.

The two had one problem. It was the rest of the Maski hosue hold.

They over protected both TEnchi and Sasami.

Yugi called out for Tsugaru. He appeared in a cloud of blue mist. He asked in his sly way, "What is it,  
>Yugi?"<p>

Yugi gave a sour smile to knew about Sasami's older sister, Ayeka being one fo the first to get home from school. Yugi had to plan for a second try in kidnapping Sasami. She said, "I have an inch for a playmate!"

Matori appeard out of knew that Yugi cmae clsoe the last time. Maybe, kagato could help her.  
>Matori asked, "What are you going ot do. Sasami is not going to give in that easily!"<p>

"I know that I just need to make a distranction for Ayeka!" Yugi huffed.

"What?"

"It shold prove quite amusing!" Tsugaru teased.

"Who has a task for me to do?" Kagato quipped coldly.

"A shadow that is pretty!" Tsugaru bowed iwth his catty smirk.

"If you are talking aobut the one who Tenchi's love was lost and toyed iwth. . .this shouyld prove a sight, by all accoutns!" Kagato said darkly, his eyes narrowed to give Tsugaru a devlishly evil grin.

He walked over to Tsugaru. He seemd to tower over Yugi's shadow.

There was a shadow near the Masaki house. He had to be careful. Teh merest of ripples ocild have tocuhed off one of Washu's computers.

Mara was in deep thought. She was in a cave in the Outskirts of town. She had to catch Belldandy. The first real attempt turned out to be a real flop.

There had to be another way. Mara was sitting on the floor. She was to use the cold because she was a Demon.

A thought struck her. If she got Skuld, then rest was easy. It seemed to prefect plot. She remembered the time she had stolen Urd. It was child's play. Making a clone from a strand of Skuld's hair was nothing.  
>Getting the strand could prove to be a change. Mara was ready for what lay ahead.<p>

She called up a demon sprite. He came in a flash. He floated in front of her. He asked in a dark growl, Yes, what is it. . .that you want?

Then, he bowed in front of her.

I want you to have a strange of the Goddess Skuld's hair, Mara smiled dark as her thoughts in her mind were forming in the sea of evil.

What? the demon asked not knowing was on coming in the future. Why?

I have a task to freeform. I need a single thread. If need a copy of Skuld!

Oh, are we repeating the same trick that use you used on Lady Urd? the demond sounded like it was doubting his miters.

Why? Mara flipped her left hand through her hair.

Do you want to replay the Urd clone messes? he flipped her off verbally.

Oh . . .I remember.

Beside. . .Skuld is a full Goddess. There isn t a shred of evil in that pip-squeak. If any.

I know she nonvoting. We can work on it. I feels sprite in that one!


	7. Chapter 7

***

In the dark plain of sub-space. Kagato and Yugi were talking aoubt the lack of any opptunities of taking the sword of Juri. Kagato was extremtly upset with his own failures.

Yugi wnated sasami for her enturnal playmate. Yugi felt a complete outcast. When she saw Sasami playing with the other girtls. She wnated to elelemate the rest of the girls. She would have Sasami all to herself.

The two had one problem. It was thje erst of the Maski hosue hold.

They over protected both TEnchi and Sasami.

Yugi called out for Tsugaru. He appeared in a cloud of blue mist. He asked in his sly way, "What is it,  
>Yugi?"<p>

Yugi gave a sour smile to knew about Sasami's older sister, Ayeka being one fo the first to get home from school. Yugi had to plan for a second try in kidnapping Sasami. She said, "I have an inch for a playmate!"

Matori appeard out of knew that Yugi cmae clsoe the last time. Maybe, kagato could help her.  
>Matori asked, "What are you going ot do. Sasami is not going to give in that easily!"<p>

"I know that I just need to make a distranction for Ayeka!" Yugi huffed.

"What?"

"It shold prove quite amusing!" Tsugaru teased.

"Who has a task for me to do?" Kagato quipped coldly.

"A shadow that is pretty!" Tsugaru bowed iwth his catty smirk.

"If you are talking aobut the one who Tenchi's love was lost and toyed iwth. . .this shouyld prove a sight, by all accoutns!" Kagato said darkly, his eyes narrowed to give Tsugaru a devlishly evil grin.

He walked over to Tsugaru. He seemd to tower over Yugi's shadow.

There was a shadow near the Masaki house. He had to be careful. Teh merest of ripples ocild have tocuhed off one of Washu's computers.

Mara was in deep thought. She was in a cave in the Outskirts of town. She had to catch Belldandy. The first real attempt turned out to be a real flop.

There had to be another way. Mara was sitting on the floor. She was to use the cold because she was a Demon.

A thought struck her. If she got Skuld, then rest was easy. It seemed to prefect plot. She remembered the time she had stolen Urd. It was child's play. Making a clone from a strand of Skuld's hair was nothing.  
>Getting the strand could prove to be a change. Mara was ready for what lay ahead.<p>

She called up a demon sprite. He came in a flash. He floated in front of her. He asked in a dark growl, Yes, what is it. . .that you want?

Then, he bowed in front of her.

I want you to have a strange of the Goddess Skuld's hair, Mara smiled dark as her thoughts in her mind were forming in the sea of evil.

What? the demon asked not knowing was on coming in the future. Why?

I have a task to perform. I need a single thread. If need a copy of Skuld!

Oh, are we repeating the same trick that use you used on Lady Urd? the demond sounded like it was doubting his mistress.

Why? Mara flipped her left hand through her hair.

Do you want to replay the Urd clone messes? he flipped her off verbally.

Oh . . .I remember.

Beside . . .Skuld is a full Goddess. There isn t a shred of evil in that pip-squeak. If any.

I know she s nothing. We can work on it. I feels sprite in that one!

Sasami couldn t wait for Saturday. She was excited to see her friends. Everyone was having a huge study group session at the Raven. Lacriox had to shut down for a couple of days. He wanted a couple days to himself. He rented the main dinning hall form friend of the America. He spoke to Jakten and Dr. Johnson when the three were front of Jakten s stables, I know that you needed a place for the young people to study.

Jakten said as locked the door for the night, Yea, since Sweet Haven had been book for something.

I know. It s very popurial for every occuation! Dr. Johnson remarked with sense of surprise at the popuarality of Sweet Haven had grown.

I hope. It isn t an unconvinced for you? Jakten asked.

No, Lacriox shook his head. This is a sort of back pay. The kind that I kept on putting off!

Pay back? Dr. Johnson asked a little surprised.

I had someone in my past gave me a place to stay once! Lacroix said. He remembered a little girt in an African village offered him her family hut for the night during Rommel s raid, which was ripping up the countryside.

Yes. This pay back sounds good, Jakten agreed. If you want to do it!

The following week, the midterms were finally over. Serena and Ayeka were whispering their joy. I m glad that s over! Serena said.

Me too . . .mind-terms are so hard! Ayeka agreed.

The two girls were sitting in the study hall. They were finished with their exams. They relieved it was getting close to the end of the day. No more studying for a week. In Rei s own words, we stuffed our minds to the max!

Every minute was an override. Their day wasn t going be to a fun one.

Now, the clock ticked if it was paint drying.  
>The minute between two forty-four and two forty five had to be the longest minute in recorded history.<p>

The sweet sound of the last bell made a joy noise for a few.

Students were milling around the outside of halls. There were noises of lockers opening, feet squeaking against the waxed floors and the near shouts of happiness coming from some of the students.

There wasn t going to be another study group until the following week. A whole week was not notes, new dates for study groups and crossing paths.

At the corner of 6th and North Union, the girls and guys form the high school were saying their goodbyes. There was a talk about a mystery date. There was a local club, which was holding a mystery day at a local house.

Kiyone said, I m going to go the library. I have a report to turn in!

Did you get an extra week to finish? Ami asked.

Yea. I need one more book to look up and I m done!

Hey, Serena . . .are going to finish that math homework? Ayeka asked.

If you don t have to do that history assignment, Serena came back with a sizzling quip.

What? Ayeka gaped, little ticked off.

Hey, Rio. How s the piece of the Quaker? Ryoko asked.

I m just about finished! Rio sighed. I have to spell check.

What s it about? Steve asked.

It s about today s pop music and why some of us haven t heard about the great super stars like Janis, Zepplin and the Beatles, Rio stated in her matter a face voice.

Oh, Haruka smiled. Then, she knew that Rio s into one of her thinking moods. She is one of her kicks!

I hope you didn t include us! Yaten asked a little nervous.

Naw. I can t include you lot. I haven t been exposed to J-pop that long to make an option. Rio said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Oh, the Three Lights said in unison.

So what did you choose? Dusty came up to rub elbows with Rio.

There were ohs and ahs coming from the group. They knew that Rio and Dusty had little time to be together.

Look at the silly love birds! Tsugaru sneered. He was now floating above the houses. What shall we pull?

A shadow was standing next to him. It was given an order to put forth an evil task.

Meanwhile, Lead-crow and Rebus were standing near to the entranceway next to Belldandy's house. Then, here hoping for the right time. Rebus thought of attack Serena. He knew that she was going to be future queen of Crystal Tokyo. He might have a hand in stopping her. While Lead-crow was going to follow what Galaxia had instructed her to do. There were star-seed to be taken. She finally came to choose Belldandy was her next victim.  
>It seemed like such a prefect plain.<p>

The last was Mara. She lounged on the tree, which she had Keiichi stuck in her spider web. The little mishap wasn t going to happen again. She gave much thought to her plain. Skuld was too easy. She was a little brat. A vessel or pawn for her purposes. Bell dandy was the one that Mara craved for.

A demon was stationed near corner. It was watched for Skuld. It wasn t too long before the school bus pulled up.

Mara kept in touch with the demon telepathy. Mara asked, When are those teen brats going to quick.

Demon watched as some of group broke away. Then, it said, I m seeing some of the young people Do you want them to leave? Do you want to stay?

Yea, Mara let out a sighed. She stretched.

The bus came rolling past. Now the small group was growing. Serena saw it stopping at the corner. She said, There goes Reenie s bus!

Yep. I can t wait for very long! Ayeka said.

Why? Serena said.

I have to get some shoveling done. The forecast mentioned another two inches followed by freezing rain.

I hope we a day off, Seiya said before crossing the street.

You better not let Taiki hear that or you will never live it down! Kiyone chucked as she stood on the other corner.

Don t tell him hear that, Seiya gripped as he begged. If Seiya didn t wanted to go to school. Then, Taiki would have things for him to do. Or he will be on my case for the rest of my life! Paths were going to cross the unknowing. The children were in for a nasty surprise.

Fifteen minutes later, the bus that Abby, Houtra, Skuld and Reenie took was now pulling up.

Here is our. . . Tsugaru sneered.

Ticket to the. . . Mara sighed evilly.

To the big time, Rebus smiled darkly.

Time slowed to a crawl. Bell dandy would soon come from her class. Skuld was the first to get off the bus.  
>Sasami was the second.<p>

Tsugaru said to the shadow, Stay here for a minute. Then, you get Ayeka s attention, by asking about Tenchi. I m sure that you can stir up some old hurt!

Yea, I m happy to do it! the shadow loudly whispered.

Mara stood up in the tree. She had a prefect idea. A slight breeze could mess up Skuld s hair. A few strains of the hair blow in Mara s way. It sounded too easy. She hoped it would come true.

Rebus started to walk towards Ayeka and Serena.

Reenie was the third to get off the bus. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands.  
>The last two were Hotura and Abby. They were talking about their homework.<p>

Rebus thought of catching Reenie. It was not that hard. Most of the senshi were gone with of a hand. Princess Sincerity was a real scream puff. She would turn and run. Rebus noticed Ayeka. He knew about Gina s star seed. He would be in good following with Galaxia if he could come up with a little power.

Hi, Reenie! Serena said in her usual cheerful self. What do you have?

I m going a field trip! Reenie said, waving the paper about.

Me too! Sasami added.

Where s your paper? Ayeka asked.

It s in my backpack! Sasami said as she rolled her right shoulder. Her backpack jerked a little.

Hotura said, I ll call you later, Abby! Then, she turned to walk to where Michuri was standing.

Abby walked down the street. Seiya and Kiyone greeted her.

Mara s wind came out of nowhere. It was aimed straight for Skuld. It zipped around the girls. The girls felt the icy blast as it circled around them. Serena gasped, What s that?

I don t know! Hotura said.

Whoa! Sasami quipped. She felt the coldness resting on her cheeks.

I hope. . .it s, Ayeka gasped loudly.

The blast had slammed right in Skuld in a blink of an eye. It wrapped around Skuld for a minute. She yipped, trying to keep warm. She was nearly knocked to the ground by the blast. She saw Mara sitting in the tree.

Rebus saw the car that Belldandy car-pooled in. He walked past the girls. He didn t stick out on the crowd, as his black coat wasn t too inconspicuous.

Belldandy was getting out of the car. She said, I ll see you later.

The girl in the car said, Yea, you too!

Belldandy felt a present staring at her. Belldandy hopped onto the curb. She waited thorough the snow. She turned to see Rebus standing a few feet for her. What was this cold feeling surrounding Rebus? Was he of Mara s creatures?

Hello. . .Miss Bell! Rebus smiled.

Belldandy felt her heart stopping cold in mid-beat.

Oh, you re trembling. . .did I scare you? Rebus asked gently.

Belldandy turned to walk away from the stranger.

A young girl trotted through the snow. She had on a plain brown jacket with spotted fur trimmed cuffs and collar. She came up to Ayeka. Hey. . .Sasami. How is Tenchi? the girl asked in a slightly squeaky voice.

Ayeka whipped around to see Sakuya s mirror image standing on the corner. Ayeka thought Sakuya was gone. After Yugi wiped her out. To here, standing close to Sasami. That catty girl who dated Tenchi while he was on Tokyo.

Sasami was wondering what made Ayeka turn so fast. Then, she saw Sakuya. Sasami covered her mouth with a gloved hand. She squeaked in a surprised tone, Sakuya!

Yea. I m hoping to see Tenchi. Where is he? Sakuya s clone asked with a pert smile.

Deep down Sasami knew she was being tricked. Who was pulling her chain? Yugi or was it her own painfully sweet memories of the past.

Come on, Sasami. . .you gotta know where Tenchi is? the girl asked very sweetly.

Sasami felt darkness throwing a net over her. She said sharply, No!

What? the girl snapped. Her glowed in a red, which tipped off Ayeka.

I know you, Ayeka trying to spend brave. You re Sakuya!

You know me! the girl snapped in an icy tone.

Sasami felt like running if Sakuya was there. Then, Yugi wasn t too far. Who was controlling her? Then, Sasami turned to run. She felt a hand clap down her shoulder. Was it Sakuya?

Serena, Hotura, Reenie and Michuri were beside themselves. What was going on?

Sasami turned her head at a chocking figure. Tsugra was standing right behind her. There was pure evil in this creature. What was he up to? He said, If you know where Tenchi is. . .then, show me!

No! Sasami cried out in fear.

Michuri gave Serena a look. It said to Serena that there is evil in the air.  
>Serena nodded her head in agreement. She tugged at Reenie and gave the same look. Hotura had the same glance as Michuri. Then, they heard a scream. Evil was going to win.<p>

Ayeka tied to make a grab for Sasami. She hoped Tsugaru wasn t going to do his disappearing act. If he was going to use Sasami as an unwilling guest.  
>Then, Belldandy held out her right hand. She hoped her prayers and healing could release this threat from Mara. She closed her eyes. She freed her mind to let out her powers.<p>

Lead-crow felt left out as she and Iron Mouse stood at the opposite corner. She told Iron Mouse to stay put. She was going to Sailor Neptune.

Things were turning from bad to worst in a matter of few minutes.

Serena, Reenie, Hotura and Michuri couldn t transform. They prayed in their hearts for a miracle.

Belldandy said to Rebus in a clear tone. I bless you with pure love.

A beam of light shot from Bell dandy s hand. She said, Turn from your ways!

Rebus was stunned. He wanted to leave, yet the power from this love. . .from this creature was the closest to Sailor Star-seed power. Gathering up all the strength, Rebus turned Belldandy s love to a cruse.  
>Belldandy felt the power surge slamming her to the ground.<p>

Mara became alarmed at the strange, who was attacking her prey. He wasn t another demon. She didn t want anyone taking the all the glory. She disappeared instantly. Mara was going to make this creep pay.

A voice as clear as crystal shouted, Venus. . .love and beauty shock!

A flash of yellow light hit Rebus. He yelled out in pain.

What? Lead crow jerked to attention.

Tsugaru and Sakuya shot glances at each other. Tsugaru in a little terminated voice, How intruding.

Another voice said as a blast of white blew over Lead crow s head, Serious Star Laser!

The group turned to see Sailor Star-healer standing in front the group. He said, There is so much evil around. There is one way to get rid of it!

Mars Flame Sniper! said another voice. The blast of red-hot fire slammed into Mara.

Sailor Mars was on standing on the back yard behind Belldandy s house. Sailor Mars thought that Mara was one of Galaxia s own.

When there is evil closing in, you better run for cover! Sailor Mars said as she point at Mara.

What? Mara huffed, trying to recover from her attack.

Belldandy turned to see Sailor Mercury standing in front of her. Belldandy was beside herself with her heart in her mouth. Was Mercury an angel?

Who are you? she asked.

I m Sailor Mercury, said the blue and white sailor girl.

Her fiery friend in red and white added, I m Sailor Mars!

Sailors? Belldandy gasped half dazed.

Tsugaru grabbed Sasami on the shoulders. He and Sakuya were going to take Sasami with them.

HARPY YELL! shouted a third voice.

Dead Scream! another added to the unison.

Sailors Pluto and Acardia ran up to the crowd. The two Sailors glanced at the girls.

Are you O.K.? said Sailor Uranus questioned the group. She had instantly appeared to help out.

Serena said in a shocked fear, Yea. We will be fine!

All three evil forces felt a pull. It was a call to go back and think of other ways to stench up pure good for another time.

Then, the evil ones seemed to disappear in the wind like snow.

That was close, Serena breathed loudly.

Too close . . . Ayeka added.

The Saturday before St. Patrick s day was full of surprises. Vachon asked Tinny to his bike. Tenchi and the girls were to send a home movie to Katsuhito and Nobuyuki. The Goddesses were tying get the housework caught. While Keiichi shoveled the snow and salted the sidewalk. The Senshi had to keep a last of list of Galaxia s attacks. They were weary of her hidden surprises. Nick got a phone call from a mysterious person for a new job. He contacted Armond to see if he should take it. Nick had a bad feeling about this new job. Betty was doing a run through the rest of the radio actors for the next week s broadcast.

In Tenchi s house, Tenchi had borrowed Dr. Johnson s camcorder. He narrated a day of the girl. Here we are in the kitchen. Sasami s busy with making breakfast.

Sasami tuned around to face Tenchi s with a knife in her hand. She waved the knife slightly and said, Hi, Grandpa!

Tenchi asked as he smiled, What are you fixing?

Rice, veggies and poached fish!

Sounds good!

Meow! Ryo-oh-ki said. She popped out of nowhere in front of Tenchi.

Whoa. I see you, Ryo-oh-ki, Tenchi giggled nervously. He nearly dropped the camcorder.  
>Sasami laughed as Tenchi tried to move back from Ryo-oh-ki.<p>

The phone rang. A chores of voices said, I ll get it!

Oh, man! Sasami sighed. Then, she went back to her work. She was chopping some carrots. Ryo-oh-ki knows what that noise was. The little cabbit hopped around Tenchi s. It knew what the noise was. The little cabbit hopped around Tenchi s.

Tenchi s waited until Ryo-oh-ki moved. He slowly readjusted the camcorder. He walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Ryoko was lying on the floor with her homework. Ayeka was sitting on a chair with the phone her hand. Washu was sitting on the sofa. She had to do her lesson plans for the following week. Kiyone had to help Mihoshi with her math work.

Tenchi walked up to Ayeka. She looked up to see Tenchi scanning the room with the camera. She said, No kidding!

Tenchi whispered loudly, Ayeka must be talking to a friend.

He walked around living room. Washu didn t look up. Ryoko glanced up at Tenchi. Then, he moved to where Mihoshi and Kiyone were working at. Kiyone said in a teacher like tone, You take six into fifty-five and you get this!

Yea! Mihoshi said, nodding.

Everything seemed to be peaceful. Tenchi sighed as he clicked off the machine.

The goddesses were walking home from their trip to the park. They had to pray for protection of their house. Mara was up to something. Why was she after Skuld? Belldandy wanted to find out the question, which was pulling at her heart since the previous night. When Skuld found out Mara was up to, she was both annoyed and scared. S She felt like going back to heaven and staying. Yet, she couldn t leave her sisters and Keiichi in the lurch. Urd was the one who was the most trouble. What was Mara doing? Why did she pick on Skuld for? Skuld was a pest, not a demon. Urd had to mull it over.

They reached their house. Still a safe place to be. Signs of spring were trying to peek through the now covered ground.

Keiichi was studying on the front room. He heard the Goddesses entering the house. They were talking about the thing had get started with the coming spring. Belldandy hung up her cloak on the hook. As Skuld stamped the slush off of her boots. Finally, Urd unbuttoned her coat. Belinda walked over to the kitchen. The warmth of the home was added a little more Bell dandy started up the stove. She was in the process of making a pot of tea.

Skuld said as she walked into the hall, I hope to finish that robot soon!

Yea, Urd snort. She followed her little sister. She was trying to make Skuld feel like nothing happened. That normal feeling which Skuld had when she was with the others. Listen runt, don t make a mess!

A sour glance was given form Skuld to Urd.

Bell dandy to see her sisters standing in the hallway. She asked in her sweet tone of voice, I m going to make some cookies. Do you want to help?

Yea, Skuld nearly shouted. She punched the air with her right fist. She jumped for joy and landed with both feet on the ground.

I have to work on my lesson plans. Save me some cookies. O.K. kid! Urd smirked in a teasing way. She reached down to ruffle Skuld s bangs.

Nothing doing! Skuld growled, folding her arms over her chest. I m going to have as many cookies as I can!

I ll double the batch if you two want to eat a dozen for yourselves! Belldandy said.

Keiichi stuck his head the kitchen. He wondered how the Goddesses were holding up. They were acting live nothing happened. They were so brave. He admired their fortitude. He smiled, Hey, how about saving some of the cookies for me?

Sure, Bell dandy smiled.

How are you feeling? Keiichi asked.

Belldandy thought with a heavy heart. She didn t want to get her sadness in the way. Sue hand her sister, Keiichi and the children. Those dear children who saw her on a daily bases. She said, Better. Finished on your studies!

Just about. I need to stretch my legs! Keiichi sighed with a wink.

Skuld went form the back door to the staircase. She was a little upset with Urd. She didn t harbor any ill feelings to her big sister. Urd was trying to cheer up Skuld. Skuld thought of a little nicer to Urd. She couldn t hate. It wasn t in her nature.

I wish Benpi was here. He makes the world a lot cooler place! Skuld sighed. She reached the two of the stairs; Skuld s mind was working on a new type of robot. She missed her little robotic friend.

Mina was trying to make some tea on the stove. Artemis was sitting on the stool. Rio was sitting cross-legged on a chair in the dinning room. She was finishing up her history homework. The others were still asleep. Rio early for paper route. She had to finish up her work before the next day. She and the London group were to march in a St. Patrick day parade.

I can t believe you are going to that mystery night. Then, tomorrow, you are going to march in that St. Patrick s parade, Mina said as she set out two teacups on the kitchen counter.

Hey, I need to do something to show me uncle that I m growing up! Rio said. She ran a hand thought her think curls.

Mina wondered which of Rio s uncles was she talking about.

Rio sighed with a grin, Me Uncle Anthony.

He wanted you to march? Artemis asked.

Yep. How s the tea? Rio asked before taking in a long drag of air in to her lungs, Then, she closed her notebook.

Mina, Rio. . .what about those three? Armies asked. He and Luna know about the attack from Galaxies minions.

I don t know who that bloke was. I have seen that bird that he was with. Wasn t she sailor Lead-crow?

Yea. There was also Iron Mouse, Mina added.

But, who were those others! Artemis asked.

They were centrally different! a voice coming from the dinning room.

Mornin Lita! Rio said. She turned to see Lita floating in a lazy way into the kitchen.

Hi, Lita said. Artemis!"

Hello! the white cat smiled. Would like some tea?

Lita came to the breakfast nook in the kitchen. She watched as Mina poured hot water in a bowl. Lita was dressed in a green sweater and jeans. Lita s left hand went out to pet Artemis on the head. Yea. I m hoping to start on making breakfast.

Rio s not eating. She had her already! Mina said.

It s an old habit of mines, but I can stand a wee more bit of tea! Rio breathed trying to stretch a yawn out.

Oh, what did you have? Lita questioned Rio.

A bottle of juice, a power bar and some yogurt, Rio said.

So, that s your breakfast. It sounds like you re not hungry!

I m kinda fasting for the day before the march! Rio said. She turned to table. There was a list of homework to finish on the table.

Morning! said a small voice in a sleepy tone. Reenie walked into the room. She was still in her nightgown.

You better make more hot water, mina. You are starting to get a crowd! Lita smiled.

Yep! Mina agreed as she turned to take the teakettle of the stove.

Hey, how s me little daringly, Rio said Reenie as she snatched off her last thing she had off her finished list.

I guess! Mina agreed.

I m fine, Reenie murmured dozily.

You have a bit of a shock, uh? Rio asked gently.

Reenie walked over to where Rio sat. She rubbed the sleep out her eyes as she yawned.

Rio reached up to tug lightly on Reenie s bangs with her right hand.

Hey! Reenie cried out in a playful mood.

Just seeing if you are awake, Rio said as she leaned back in the chair.

Am I! Reenie pouted.

Rio placed both hands on Reenie s shoulders. A somber look was on her face. Then, she said, Promise me. you ll put a brave face when times get scary?

O.K. Reenie said with a smile.

There are you Reenie! Hotura said as she sailed into the dinning room.

What s up? Rennie asked as she brushed her hair with a free hand.

Did you take my lip gloss? Hotura sighed in a brooding mood when she walked to the dinning table.

Nope! I have some, but I haven t been using it!

Maybe you misplaced it! Lita said as she tried to help Hotura with searching for her miss glass.

Must of, Hotura sighed, She placed a hand under her chin. She instantly racked her mind trying to come up where the last place she it had.

Don t worry, Dark-star. I ll fine it. If it s in the loo, Rio smiled. She rolled her shoulder.

Then, the others were coming into the dinning room. The day was starting with nothing to fear.

Miss Gina had to pick up Charlie and Stephanie. Charlie and Stephanie waited outside of their flat on the corner of Pershing and Lincoln. She had a van full. Inside of the van was Bell dandy. Scold, the Three Lights, Ayeka, Ryoko, Rei, Hukura and Michuri. I can t wait . . . Rei sadi. Then, she saw Charlie getting in to the e van. She said, Hi, Charlie!

Hey yourself! Charlie said.

All right. I get to ride shot gun! Stephanie said as she took the seat next to the driver seat.

There were a couple of words of protest from the group.

I want to have a full account. So, I started from the back and work myself up, Miss Gina, trying to sooth any annoing.

The van pulled away from the curb. They were getting started on an adventure. Some of the students from Friends of America were going to a mystery day at a local country house. Some of them couldn t make it because of prior things.

The group inside of the van began to talk away. The snow began to spit slowly.

In the deepest reaches of space, a ship was floating peacefully. Inside of the ship a beaten woman was gathering up some information on her computer. Then, she set the coordinates for earth. She said to herself, I found you, little weasel. You will find your fate at my hands!

The ship entered in to a wrap line. It was on a mission of seeking for wanted person.  
>Who that person was, remain question in the pilot s mindset.<p>

Little did the pilot know? A small cruiser type ship was following the spaceship. Another being was following the pilot of the cruiser was to stop the pilot first ship from killing off a person with a bounty on their heads.

The snow has quit. Rio sat on the front set with Dusty at the wheel of the jeep. Serena, aim, Steve Jamie and Tinny were in the back of the jeep. Serena sat near the window. She saw the snow covered streets of Salem. She said, I wish Darien was here!

Rio knew Serena was nearly joined at the hip with Darien. If wasn t for Reenie and her little annoyances, Darien wouldn t get anything done. Rio said, You know he s got midterms next week! I know, Serena groaned. I just wish he was here.

I know there is a surprise! Dusty smiled.

What? the others asked.

I can t tell you! Dusty smirked as he ducked a little. He tried to avoid a soft smack from Rio.

Oh, that s a good one, Tinny murmured, rolling his eyes.

What you don t know is going to drive me crazy, Rio pouted.

Yea, don t keep us hanging, Steve sighed as he placed a finger to his cap.

I bet you are good at keeping secrets? Ami asked with a smile.

Yep! Dusty nodded.

He was like this since he was a kid! Jamie said.

Things are not going to changed, Rio said as she looked up at the sky.

The jeep pulled off to a side county road. It was traveled until Dusty saw a private drive. He asked Jamie if this was the right drive to the mystery party.

I have my paper! Jamie said. He started to pat down his jacket. Ah! Here it is!

Jamie found the paper in a top left pocket. He unfolded the paper. He passed the paper to Serena. Serena past to Ami. Ami past it to Rio. Rio gave it to Dusty. He read the number. He checked the number on the mailbox. This must be the place! Dusty said.

Oh, the others said in unison.

But, why are there are two fields on the either side of the drive way? Serena asked.

I don t know! Tinny said.

Let s find out! Ami said with a tiny smile.

The jeep rolled off onto the private drive way. In a few minutes, the jeep pulled up to the van. The group in the van was getting out. Serena saw Seiya standing on the driveway. Serena was now happy. The others were too busy as the gaped at the house at the end of the drive.

The house was ultra modern box with a group of smaller boxes in front. Rei began to treble in the cold. She wasn t sure why she was. It was still cold. She didn t want to admit to anyone what she was feeling. Belldandy looked at the house. She couldn t believe someone was actually living 9in the house. Skuld walked up to Belldandy. She asked, Whaja lookin at?

There is something to that house. It s so sad! Belldandy pondered softly.

I m sure it s the story, remember it s just a game! Skuld babbled in her silly schoolgirl.

It s the story, no. . .I feel a different present! Belldandy sighed.

Oh, what? Skuld was a little puzzled. She was trying to feel the same present as Belldandy felt it.  
>Blimy. . .wot a dig this place is, Tinny gasped. He stood bugged-eyed at the site.<p>

Jamie stood next to him. He placed a hand on Tinny s left shoulder. He said with a snicker, Look mate. . .you have been at Rio s Uncle s digs before. . .what makes this so different.

This is . . tinny said before going speechless. Then, he just which his mouth hung open. He raised his arms in wonder.

It s money! Ami said.

And some people know how to spend it! Rei added.

Who owns this? Rio asked Miss Gina.

Miss Gina was going to speak when a man opened came out of the house, dressed in a long heavy coat; There was something oddly familiar about this person. Good afternoon, the person spoke in a deep conkey voice.

The name of Mister Allingham slammed the crowd hard. Ayeka said, What are you doing here?

She was visibility upset.

Yea. Are you the one behind this mystery week-end? Ryoko snapped.

Why, yes. . .I have been working with a friend on this little piece. I hope you will. Enjoiy, Mister Allingham smiled darkly.

I hope he doesn t pull nay stunts, Gina said to Steve. She had heard about this teacher. He was becoming a pain for both staff and student alike. She was a little worried for the kids in the group.

I m impressed with such young people, the old with a mustache grinned.

Then, he saw Charlie and Jamie entering the house. He remembered the two young people. And their out burst. He sighed in disgusts. He said in quiet tone, Oh me, there are exceptions to the rule!

Let s get started, shall we, Mister Allingham said, forcing a smile on his lips. HE wasn t excepting the missiles of questions and comments from the group.

Why are we here? I know I m not into reading mysteries, Ami said.

I m more in reading teen love stories, Serena said.

I have got home work to do, Ryoko said.

Yea. . .right! Ayeka thought to herself. All what you want to do is loaf!

You can that some other time, Miss Gina said.

Yea, but. . .I like Dame Christie and Miss Mott. I wasn t expecting to be in one! Rio uttered, shrugging her shoulders.

There no more time for playing in your private game. This will be a night to remember! The man with mustache said a little coldly.

Rei felt a sudden darkness closing in. Belldandy had a creepy feel hitting in her the stomach. What was going on? Rio had a flash headache. There was odd with Mister Allingham and his old friend.

After Mister Allingham explained the rules of the game and the plot. He took the group to the library. Then, Mister Allingham and his friends left the room. He said that he had some unfinished business as he was walking out of the room. He said, Ah! One more thing!

He whipped about face. He grabbed both door. The group wondered for a second what he was up to. They became alarmed by the actions of Mister Allingham. He was pulling a trick of keeping the group as prisoners.

What are you doing? Miss Gina asked in shock.

In you go and in you will stay! Mister Allingham sneered loudly at the doors.

I m going to stay here? Steve asked as he pointed to the library.

Seiya, Jamie, Taiki and Dusty darted up to the doors. They were too late. The doors were bolted thigh. No way of leaving from the group of young people. Let us out! Taiki shouted at the door.

He grabbed the knobs and found he couldn t turn them. Dang! Taiki hissed. He slammed in anger his fist hard again the door.

Taiki! Ami gasped feeling the pain from Taiki s attack.

Why are you keeping us here! Skuld cried out in fear.

I need a person! Mister Allingham barked out in his own anger.

What? Charlie asked in her shock.

I need my wife back again. I know she s with you!

The group stared at each other. Was his wife? Was he going insane? These questions were buzzing in their minds.  
>We didn t know who you are talking about, Belldandy said.<p>

I m sure that s you! Mister Allingham asked his voice changed into a soft almost disturbed.

Belldandy s heart dropped to her toes. Was she the one who was mistaken by a crazy man for his wife? She was brought back to the night where the front window was smashed. Was it Allingham? It seemed kike what he could do. She shook her head in complete denial. I m not his wife! she said.

You are my wife, Heather! That was the last words Mister Allingham spoke before leaving.

There was deadly silence, which now blanketed the library.

The group stared each for at three hours at the one wall, which was filled from floor to ceiling with bookshelves. A set of French doors made up the third wall. The forth wall was halved, the bottom was bookshelves and the top was a wall.

There was a pool table off to the side. There was a desk near the French door. A few feet from the door were a sofa and a chair. The group neither stood. They either sat on the floor or sofa. Dusty asked Steve for a round of pool. The others outside the London group didn t have the same fever as Steve and Dusty for pool. They never witnessed the two at the game.

Rio had to watch. She loved to see how Dusty made pool into a dance instead of yawn fest. Steve was plain in his play. No fancy tricks, no showy acts. He was just in it for the action on the table.

Ryoko asked as she watched Dusty and Steve set up the pool table, I never knew kids could play pool!

I have been playing since I could sit on a stool, Steve said.

I have been at it for a long time, Dusty said as he went to one side of the table, trying fish out the balls of pockets.

Have you watched Steve play? Ayeka asked Stephanie.

Yes ma am. He and Dusty are the best! Stephanie smiled.

That s why my uncle has a pool table in the basement in the farm, Rio said.

He plays? Miss Gina asked.

All the time, Dusty said.

Yea, there is a cola machine down there, Tinny added. He thought of all the times Rio s uncles would play pool.

He always had, the best time to play, Jerry said.

When was that? Ami asked.

Usually on a Saturday! Jamie uttered in wonderment. He remembered how Rio s two uncles were very skilled at pool. He wished to be that way when the time came.

Dusty and Steve were trying to make the best of everything. They watched as Dusty chose a cue.

Lita heard footsteps coming down the hall. Ami and Rei were talking about Mister Allingham being demon posed. Serena had her wrist radio on in hopes that someone back home could be listening in.

If they would give in. We have to got thought this mess, a voice said.

I knew that. But, that girl with the group. It has to be Heather, the second voice said.

You think it s Heather. She died. What makes you believe that girl is yours wife! sited the first voice.

She didn t die! hissed the second voice.

The group realized whom one the voices was. Did Mister Allingham finally flip out? Belldandy knew was things were going from bad to worst. They had to stop before Belldandy was hurt.

If they wouldn t confess! I am forced to. . . Mister Allingham said.

All time halted, they listened in breathless worry. Mister Allingham said in an inhuman tone, I ll kill every one that with her. All except Heather!

A pain of death was hanging on a very edge of twilight.

Jakten was walking form Poal s house to his house. It was a half an hour trek. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was like some creature crawling over his body. It was icy, cold as Jakten stopped in his tracks. Images flashed in front Jakten s eyes. There was Mister Allingham s figure standing at a door. Rio and the others trapped in a locked room. Dark creatures engulfing the house. Even the scent of blood. Rio. .. must search to find the princess before she or the others get hurt. He thought to himself.

How could he start? Jakten didn t know where to being. He closed his eyes in order to clear his mind. After a few minute. He called upon Puck and Frick.

In an instant two sprite-gnome like creatures came form the shadows. What is your request, Master of all goblins of the kingdom of Arcadia? they both said in quiet unison.

The princess is in trouble! Jakten said, running a hand over his bangs.

Which one? Puck asked in puzzled tone.

Rio. . . Jakten said. He knew that all girls were princesses. Puck and Frick knew it as well.

Who is going to hurt her! Frick asked.

I m not sure. . . Jakten bit his lower lip.

Where is Lady Rio? Frick and Puck asked in unison.

I have to a scout out in order to find her! Jakten said. He walked up to a tree. He knew the trees on earth were just as old as the ones on Arcadia. His left fist gently brushed against the tree.

Jim Morrison was at peace with his spirit side. He and Jimmy rarely touched the land of the living. The times when Rio was totally alone, when Jim and Jimi came a calling. Something made Jim s mind freeze. Whispers of angels and hissing of demons buzzed in this traveler s mind. He looked at the walls of the garage/ There was Jim say to Jimi the time was drawling close.

What man? Jimi said as he came into view.

Voodoo child is crossing a bridge! Jim sighed uncomfortable.

Hmm? Jimi hummed.

The girl will seek the dangerous path in order to save her friends, Jim said as he only spotted shadows and glimpses of what could happen.

Jimi turned to see the same shadows. He was getting the same feeling, I can see it too!

Rio felt uneasy. The others were plain nervous. There was no way out. Seiya tried to barraged with Mister Allingham. The teacher wasn t a one to be trifled with.

Ayeka was sitting on the floor. She tried to contact Tenchi telepathic. She hoped he would come to dace her and the others. Ryoko had the same feeling. She had powers to use in a sneak attack or defense mode. Mister Allingham was a man who could different all together as an enemy. He could poison the lot of them by gibing them iced cookies that tasted of bitter almonds.

Belldandy was tying not to think of the situation at hand. She wished that Keiichi were there. She knew that she used her power to heal Mister Allingham. Belldandy didn t want the idea of her being a goddess could bring out the demand, Mara.

Steve looked at his watch. It least had been three hours since they came to house. He was starting get hungry. He didn t want to show it. He knew something was up. The air surrounding the room wasn t good sign. He didn t want anything to happened to Stephanie.

Master Allingham unlocked the door violently. The group turned to see him. His eyes were icy. He had his intentions on catching Belldandy. He wanted her in the library alone. He was driven to the extreme by this fondness of his dead wife.

What do you want? Miss Gina asked. She turned to be brave.

Nothing. If nothing is my wife, Heather! Mister Allingham pointed at Belldandy.

What? Belldandy said. She read the pain and loss radiating from this man.

Heather was my wife and there she is!

That guy has gone wacko! Jerry whispered to Yaten. It seemed like everyone was starting to feel panicked.

I m not your wife! Belldandy cried out in own her fear.

How many times do I have spell out it to you. That s my wife! he roared.

Then, Rio slumped to the floor. She felt a spirit pulling to her dreamtime. Yet, her dreamtime wasn t triggered. What was going on with herself?

Jim was hastened to the house. His flight sent ripples all over the area. A trace stung Jakten s soul. Who was this creature coming to his student s aide?

Frick and Puck saw the great goblin king covering his forehead with a hand. What is wrong, sire? Frick questioned him.

I m in touch with evil and good in the spirit world. A creature that roams this earth for an angel who he had contacted with! Jakten s let out a troubled sigh.

You are talking sense? Frick asked a little baffled.

I m not sure. . .let me get a Green man and get to the bottom of this, Jakten said. Jakten placed a hand on a tree. He spoke to the tree in an elder tongue.

A pair of eye cracked open in the tree bark. A noise seemed to spout out of the tree. Then, a rounded mouth and chin to shape.

Jakten knocked three times. Then, he said, Green man. . .green man. . .green man. . .come forth!

A head peered out from the tree. It was a green man coming to life. It cracked as it began to speak, What s it my master?

Jakten looked up at the face. He said, I need your help. My princess is in trouble!

Who. . .my Lord? the tree creature squeaked.

Rio! Jakten said.

Then, Puck said, You want us to aide with the search?

Yes, my Lord. It s better to have many eyes!

Jakten didn t have to be pushed to the answers. He knew that chances were slim. He was very worried and needed all the help. Take as many fair folk as you can. Then, send word when you found her! he said.

All three of the fair folk agreed. They disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Rio. . .come one. . .wake up! Dusty said. He sat across from Rio. He tried to call her name.

The others were now alarmed at Rio s fainting spell.

Belldandy came over to if Dusty needed any help. Ami checked out on her computer for nay possibly pf Rio s dreamtime breaking through. Taiki was now standing next to her.

Mister Allingham was getting huffy about the latest situation. He was talking to the group in loud tones, What is wrong with the girl!

Jerry was cool in his demeanor. He turned to say, Mister Allingham calm down. Rio just had a fainting spell. WE are sorry!

Then, I have to call for ambulance? the schoolteacher asked He was trying to remain cool. He was now panicked himself.

We are not sure! Ryoko said.

I wish Terri was here! Ami was waiting for the results.

It doesn t look her Dream time broke through. It appeared to be that Rio just fainted, Taiki said.

What? Ayeka asked. She became curious about Rio s powers.

We can talk about it another time! Dusty rapidly.

Rio felt at peace. A little dark, a little warm. Then, a hand, visible only to her sight reach out to stoke the forehead and then.

If you can t let me call up an ambulance. . .then, she will suffer! Mister Allingham supplanted.

Rio slowly opened her eyes. She took a breath deeply. Then, instantly Rio stood up. Trying to get her bearings, Rio straggled towards Mister Allingham. The others were now baffled. John. . .where are you? Rio said. It wasn t her voice. It sounded deep and twangy.

Rio is that you? Ryoko asked as she watched Rio come face to face with Mister Allingham.

Listen. . .I m just borrowing her body! Rio said. She swung around to see how was talking.

Rei felt a second present inside Rio. Who are you? she whispered.

Rio snorted a smirk. She bobbed her head for a minute as she said, I m the Lizard King! There is no such person, Mister Allingham quipped.

You many never know! Ryoko said softly. She had seemed like the other wonders of the most frightening extreme. World in which could reached in the past by dreams.

What are ya? Rio snarled. Her face was dark and brooding. She stared at Mister Allingham. Dandy boy. . .are you. You and your mod clothes!

What was Rio saying? Seiya stood next to Dusty. He whispered, What is she talking about!

Mod was a saying that people used during the sixties both here and back home! Dusty whispered back.

I don t want you hanging out here and treating people, Rio seemed be a different person. This was form the gentle, prank making and innocent girl that people knew for years. This was a dark, forbidding person who no one would suspect.

Ayeka came up to Rio. She was anxious. She hoped that Rio could calm down. If she would listen to reason. What You doing to her? she asked.

There is evil in this Dandy boy!

What? snapped Mister Allingham. He didn t want to give in this eerily in the game. He had had his beloved, his wife.

A voice said in Rio s mind, You must save your friends. You must protect the princess.

Rio thought to herself, Is that you, Mister Morrison!

There was now response. Rio was alone with another soul in her body. Rio had to stall. She flexed her hands until the hands were now fists. The only way I have to see about us handing over Miss Bell is over my dead body!

That can be. . . Mister Allingham began to day before he felt a fist slamming into his stomach. He doubled over in teeth jarring pain.

The others were shocked at Rio s out burst. She never thought of hitting a teacher. It was against her nature. The others have heard of people snapping under pressure. Was this Rio s breaking point?

What did you that for? Serena gasped.

I m going to make you pay! groaned Mister Allingham. He placed a hand on his stomach.

Rio s eyes grew wide. She loomed over the man as she said, I don t think so!

You think of other things! Mister Allingham winced.

The man with the mustache entered the room after he quickly opened. He was floored to see Mister Allingham on his state. He got his answer before he even spoke. Rio was flexing her hand. She was trying to stop the pain.

It was her way of saying back off. Come on, Richard. We shalln t trouble you anymore! the mustache man uttered in an anxious tone. He glanced at Gina, Jerry and Mihoshi.

Mister Allingham straggled to the door. He glanced at Gina. He wanted to say something; his mouth and mind weren t in working order.

When the door was closed. Rio walked over to the pool table. She picked up a pool ball. She threw at the door. She shouted, GET OUT! A third spirit was trying to break in to Rio s mind. She felt like her head was splitting in two. Jim felt the spirit trying to enterer. He wanted to stay until Rio could stand on her two feet. The third spirit caused pain beyond anyone could stand. She straggled to a small table. The impact made a vase fall onto it s side and rolled off. It crashed in pieces. Rio began to shake. Desmore! Rio spaced out in pain. Where are ya?

Rio placed a hand up other side of her head. Oh, God! she gasped. The pain!

Serena agonized over Rio. She or the other never saw her in that condition. Rio was a puppet of the spirit world. Rio was to the French doors. The cold glass was fingered for a minute. Until Rio s palms pressed against the glass. I have got to go. The pain is hurting Rio. . .I ll be seeing you, Jim s voice hummed in Rio s head.

Blindly Rio groped for the knob. Rio was silently crying. There was no block for the pain. Rio pushed at the knob. It clicked open. She pushed the door opened. Her muscles twitched until she felt her feet flying. She ran to a tree. Slamming the hardest that she ever felt against the tree. She winced on a dazed realization. She felt after Jim s a present was ripped away from her. There was pounding in her in her heart. She slid down. Her palms were now scuffed with biting of the tree bark, running fast past her opened hands. Desmore! Rio half cried.

Then she fainted.

Rio, Bell dandy gaped as she stared the falling figure.

Rio awoke ten minutes later. She was sitting in front of the fireplace. She covered up with a blanket. OH, it feels like my head just melted in through my eyes, she groaned.

Hold you hands still for a minute, a voice said in a calm voice.

Rio realized it was Ami as she treated Rio s hands. Hey, Ami. . .what happened to Jim?

He s not here! Rei said softly. She held a prayer scroll in her hands.

What happened? Taiki asked as he sat on the footstool. He was worried about Rio s health.

Someone. . .Morrison. . .he took me over! Rio gasped.

Rio. . . Dusty said. He stood behind the chair. He watched as Ami attended to Rio s wounds. Did he break into your Dreamtime? The words seemed to stick one his mouth.

Rio said, No!

Dream time? Ayeka asked, curiously.

Yea. . .Rio can see the future the use of dreams. It s a power that she can t control. Stephanie spoke up. She was horrified to see her cousin tortured and drained of her power, which kept Rio alive.

Is it true? Urd asked.

Yea! Rio uttered as Ami finished the bandages. Is there anything for an upset stomach?

Why? Ami asked. She started to put things away in the first aid kit.

I feel sick to my stomach! Rio said.

I wouldn t risk it! Bell dandy said.  
>It might be poisoned? Yaten asked. He knew that the others had a deep distrust for Mister Allingham.<p>

No body is going to be poisoned! Jaime said.

How do you know? Steve asked.

How does your hands feel? Steve asked.

Burning, Rio winced as she tried to flex her hands.

If you don t straighten out, the others. . . a voice howled. The door was flung opened. A body was thrown in the room and landed onto the floor.

Alex? Jerry gasped. He knew in a second who the body was.

Is that you, Alex? Washu asked. She turned to see Alex trying to get his bearings.

Alex rolled on his back, slowly. He crawled up to a sitting pose. His right hand twitched, Alex blinked up at Gina and Michuri who were now standing near him. He sighed, I don t know!

Know what? Jerry asked.

I was told to keep the order in this room!

What? Kiyone asked.

This is getting weird, Washu uttered. Her eyes bugged out.

If I don t . . .Nick, Vachon and Arika are getting, Alex uttered, fighting the acrid feeling in his mouth.  
>He was instructed by Mister Allimngham to do the impossible. He had kill off one by one the kids by any means. He to investigate some petty crimes tricked him and the others. To throw them into the fire of things, Mister Allingham called in a couple of slayers. Alex wasn t the one to be killed. He was forced onto this deadly trade off life for a life. He still saw the others tied up with guns pointed to their heads.<p>

Belldandy and Urd felt Alex s pain. Skuld felt the others fears. What was going on?

Jerry walked over to where Alex was sitting at. Alex didn t want to tell anyone. He had grown into a trusted friend. He gasped, I can t do it.

I. . .I suppose! Alex chocked on his a thought as he spoke.

Your life is hanging by a thread! Mister Allimngham growled loudly.

Then, the door slammed loudly.

Alex felt his heart bottomed out. He had to do it. He tried to use his judgment. He wanted the others, the children to live. Yet his own kind desired to love in the way that mist took for granted.

I have to kill anyone who is the way! Alex cried.

Everyone in the room now was appalled. Who was controlling the game now? It was boiling down to a possible kidnapping.

Jerry leaned forward in hopes to ease Alex s fears. Jerry could read the terror in Alex s eyes. What s or who are you saying? Jerry whispered.  
>That guy is totally out his mind! Alex whispered back.<p>

Is it Mister Allingham, who out of his mind?

Yea. . .but, how I m going to explained this strange game to you!

Its is strange!

I have to tell you. This is a plot to have everyone except Miss Bell killed off! Alex winnc3ed.

What? Jerry gaped.

Mister. . .that guy. . .is been on a trip since he saw Miss Bell and. . .

Belldandy heard her name. She went over to see what Alex was talking about. She stood behind Jerry. She leaned forward to hear Alex. Oh. . .man. I m sorry, Alex confessed. His eyes were full of real pain.

What? Serena asked. There were muffled noises outside of the room.

A panicked terror slammed into Alex s being.

It sounds like a gun! Tinny sighed in fear.

No. . . Alex quaked. He placed both of his hands over his head.

Jerry asked, in a very decisive way, What does Mister Allingham think?

Breathing in a nerve-wracking pain, Alex shook. He tried to go to the images of Nick, Arika and Vachon out his mind. They were still tired up and gagged in a huddled mass. I have to kill everyone because he thinks that Miss Bell is his death wife!

Uh? Belldandy cried out. The horror of a mistake was now thruster upon this gentlest of creatures.

Urd read and retraced Mister Allingham s mind. She knew Belldandy never showed up on Earth until Keiichi called up the Goddess hotline. Then, she saw something that hit her like a ton of bricks. Mister Allingham was married to a woman who looked like Belldandy. Then, Urd saw in her mind s eyes a woman which could have been have been Belldandy's twin. Then, the others images hit her. The girl, her untimely death. All was scaring her out of her wit. Bell! Urd whispered.

What? Belldandy asked. She heard her sister s whisper.

Urd tuned to see he. Belldandy appeal so sweet and gentle.

Alex gasped which made Urd jump, That guy is mad!

I don t care, the voice roared. Then, the voice said, I know. Take out you friend, Miss Lyonstone.

What? Dusty snapped.

No way! Charlie cried out.

What a shame to see your life go away! the voice teased in a malignance way.

I m not taking that crap! Rio snapped coldly. Her eyes narrowed in hate.

Then, Rio raised her kenotic powers. They were now doubled in strength. It seemed like she pulled every ounce of her abilities that she owned. She aimed her hands at Alex. Something inside Rio snapped, You were a trusted friend of my family for years!

Jerry knew one of Rio s rare kenotic attacks was headed for Alex. He didn t want to catch in the middle of it. He stood up and headed for the one of their walls.

Tell Mister Allingham this is from me! Rio roared.

Alex s boys burst through the wall. Mister Allingham and his friend were standing at one of the hall of the all. They saw the explosion.

After the dust had settled. Jakten, Puck and Frick pinpointed where Rio and the others where at.

In the night, Jakten felt a drive of an icy stake thought his own heart. Rio was using her powers to protect her friends. He had to find before she got out of control.

In a blink of an eye, Jakten, Puck and Frick stood on the stone patio. The doors were now closed. Jakten barely breathed as he walked over to the doors. Straining his ears to hear what had happened. "What is controlling you? Serena screamed. Her cries of disbelief could be heard through the thick glass.

Puck peered into the room. He was dismayed at the s ance that just took palce. Oh, me! he gasped.

Frick asked as he blinked, Was is it?

Rio was now kneeling at the floor and weeping. She had the pain of striking a friend out of her own anger. Out of her own power, Rio s hope that Alex was still breathing. I m sorry my Alex! she sniffed. She held up both hands against her face.

Hotura walked over to where Rio was kneeling. Hotura saw Alex barely living. She placed a hand on Alex s knee/ She closed her eyes. Her powers of healing began flowing through her body into his.

Quick, Puck. . .Frick, help the child who is weeping. Clean the mess up, Jakten said in a rapid tone in his words. It sounded like the wind was blowing against the house.

Yes, Frick said.

Puck turned to ask Jakten, What are you going to do?

Let the tension ease away. Then, snatch them like a thief in the night, Jakten said grimly.

Fine! the two-elven folk agreed.

Then, Puck and Frick melted into he pavement.

Jakten had wait. He knew from past exceptions that Rio could be very dangerous. He prayed in his heart that Alex wasn t hurt. He heard a voice speaking softly, What happened?

He tuned to see Merlin, Nab and Jareth standing at the edge of the patio. Their concerned look did add to the matters in question. He explained to the others what just happened. Then, he said, I heed help. . .but, I have to warn you, Rio is very and highly dangerous when provoked. She would use the lat ounce of her senses to harm.

What? Marlin uttered. He shot a glanced Nab.

Can this child be an avatar? Nab questioned her brother of the fair folk. I put the blame on Anthony when he took her down to Haiti on a business trip. Then, there was so called missing year when Rio was out! Jakten sighed; he placed a hand up his eyes.

Out where? Jareth asked.

I don t know. The family is still hunting down the answer to that. Look I m the only one to who knows what Rio is able to do. I need help. . .Jareth, are you up to it?

To get those young ones back home softly? Jareth began to look at the window.

We must hurry, Frick said to Puck in a voice that only Puck could hear.

Time and Magic past the instant. The story was in front the farie folk. Alex had to kill the others out of a mind s love over his dead wife. How could he love the past? Frick and Puck had to show up, but now.  
>Frick and Puck had to show up before precious blood was spilled. But, how?<p>

There is the trouble maker! Mister Allingham hissed coldly. He pointed a hand at Rio.

You re a sick me, Steven growled.

And a sick man shall not take these precious ones away! Frick s voice sharply and clear as a star filled night.

Like a puzzle. . .the pieces fall right unto place, Puck said in the same tone of voice.

The broken wall was rebuilt in a blink of an eye.

Mister Allingham and his friend were shocked. He tried to get the door to the library opened. Mister Allingham found the door was locked. Rio asked, Who are you?

Puck and Frick entered the room degusted as very handsome gentlemen of the court.  
>Frick said, We have time to loose!<p>

Why? Ayeka asked. She wondered if she like the others were slipping into a slumber of fancy,

You are. . .all of you! Puck began to say in hypnotic voice.

LET ME IN! roared Mister Allingham.

He sounds really angry! Jamie gasped.

Then, let me get a good at him, Rio snapped. She was gearing up for another attack.

Caught you! a voice hummed in Rio s head.

Rio s hands went to her head. Who are you? Rio thought.

You rebel slime! You re not getting out this one alive!

Man, this is real trip! Rio shouted.

She spun around to see who was there outside. She faced the French doors. Jareth and Jakten felt a very evil presents in the air. They looked up at night sky. Whoever you are . . .you treading in this ice! Jakten said.

Yes, get away. We are trying save these children! Jareth added.

Oh, you have found me, King Jakten and King Jareth. Don t get in my way, said a bodiless voice. It seemed to echo thought them.

Then, a shot seemed to floor their ears to the breaking point. What? Jakten covered his ears.

A huge gust of wind nearly blasted them to their knees.

In the name if Queen Knab! Frick whispered.

Rio stared instantly and wildly at the ceiling.

Let s pull out when the time is at hand! Jareth said.

Yes, Jareth agreed. Before we all perish!

Are you O.K.? Ayeka asked. She went over to touch Rio on the shoulder.

I feel very cold. My heart is alone, Rio uttered frightened.

Is there any one out there? Koyone asked. She felt more than one person present on their side.

Who? Belldandy asked.

I m not sure? Kiyone mouthed.

I can feel it! Rei said. Her eyes starred to gaze into a trance.

Outside, Jareth and Jatken had their work ahead of them at a difficult road. They to work fast or precious lives would be lost.

Jareth walked to the other side of the patio. Jareth held out a handful of sliver seed from a small punch. He had a special tree from the sleeping forests of Acardia. He threw them at the doors. While Jareth pulled out of nowhere a crystal ball. He held it is his hands. He threw into the air. The ball floated as it was was a bubble dancing on the night air.

Inside, there was enchantment. Magic that the two kings of the goblins were weaving was now a slumber into the children s souls. Little by little the magic floated in the breeze thought the cracks of the doorframe. The first one to affected was Rio. She had traces of fair folk on her blood.

Rio was drawn to the doors. She slowly turned and walked towards the French doors. The others tried to stop her. She pushed them aside. Rio had to get outside. She groped for the locks. There was a calling for a peacefully promise. Rio had found the locks. The cold wasn t an issue.

Jatken made sure a sudden warm blanket of air surrounded the court yard on the outside,

The patio and courtyard were dry. Jatken and Jareth were now hiding in the shadows.

Rio pushed open the door. She felt warmth. It bewitched her. She could hear distance music. Rio tired to shake it off. Yet she wanted more.

Jareth flexed his left hand. A crystal ball appeared out nowhere. It cracked inside, it like translucent rainbows. Rio s jeans and sweater changed in a breath to a 17th century ball gown.

Frick and Puck knew that magic was a foot. The others were now dumbstruck. Frick said in a lure the others form danger. My Lord and Ladies tonight there shall a ball! A ball? Haruka asked blankly.

Yes. . .for a couple of days the feast of Saint Patrick will be where! Puck added.

Uh? Ayeka gaped opened mouthed.

Come and partake! Frick purred sweetly.

One by one the others walked slowly to the opened doorway. Quickly their clothes were changed unto suits and gowns of the 17th century. Rio now stood at the courtyard. She waited for her love, Dusty. He walked up to the princess of the mystic world. He was outfitted in a full frock coat of cream with heavy ruffled and gray knee britches. His high thigh-riding boots scrapped along the pavement. He said in a mellowed voice, My lady look beautiful!

Thank ye, kind sir! Rio said shyly. She tried not to blush.

Would you like to dance? he asked in a gentle smile.

Rio nodded.

The others went to the courtyard. Either danced or listened the music. Men and woman of the faire folk were now dancing, standing around on the outside of the dancing area or was close to the place here the musicians played.

Ryoko saw a masked figure, starting back at her. It seemed to float up towards her. Ryoko could see the mask was a fine gray facial mask of bone china. There was no other color except the bright red lips. The mask pulled to relieved. Hotsuma! Ryoko gasped.

Ryoko . . .want to dance? Hotsuma s voice rang in Ryoko s ears.

Yes, Ryoko uttered.

Taiki watched the others, dancing. Seiya was dancing with a girl that could be their princess. Twin sister. Taiki! a voice called out to get his attention.

He turned to see Ami standing with two other girls who he couldn t make out in the dankness.

Ami turned to talk for a minute. Then, she saw Taiki standing. He darted up to her. He laughed as Taiki blushed. He never saw Ami ever more radiate.

Belldandy and Keiichi were standing where musicians were playing. Urd and Skuld were dancing with Elven young men.

Jamie and Charlie were standing at the patio. Jerry, Steve and Allen were dancing with fairies woman.

Nick, Arika, Alex and Vachon were freed by magic and now stood on the edge of the patio. They were sleepy wonderment. Nat walked up to Nick in an instant. She came up to him. She held out her hand and pulled into a crowd. Nick asked, Nat. . .is that the dress you wore on Halloween?

Tracy came out nowhere. She wore the same dress on Halloween. She took Vachon by the arm and pulled him away.

Arika and Alex were lured to one end of the patio by a group of fairies.

All good things at times are a mere dream. The children of the dangerous house were quickly deceived to their warm beds. They slept in safe and protected homes. The evil ones were jailed.

Haruka wore up slowly. She stared barely eyed at the music box couple dancing in circles to a lazy tune,

The box sat on a stand between Haruka and Michuri s beds. What. Was I dreaming that! she thought. Her mind drifted in sleep.

At the Maski house, Ayeka and Sasmai were early eating at the breakfast nook. Ayeka plate was still warm. Ayeka dangled her fork over her plate. Sasmai stood up from her chair. She was going to get a piece of French toast. She walked over to stove. After fixing the toast, Sasmai glanced at Ayeka for a minute She wpuld fli the toast after going back to her work. Ryo-oh-ki was sitting at the counter. Ayeka thought of happen to her and others form the previous night. She thought to herself, I was dreaming!

She had a flash back of the dance. She remembered how Tenchi looked. He was very dashing in that frock coat.

Thing are so strange, anymore!" Ayeka sighed. She placed a hand under her chin.

What? Sasami asked. She had the flipper under the toast. She picked it up gingerly. It slid onto the plate with out a problem. Sasami flipped off the gas with a fee hand. She walked over to where Ayeka sat. Sasmai took the opposite chair across from Ayeka.

Ayeka took her knife and fork to begin in cutting up the toast. She pronged a square of toast. Then, she said, trying to clear her mind, Thank you, Sasami. I will enjoy this!

Oh, Sasami said, caught off guard.

I hope you made some for the others, Ayeka smiled, a really soft and rare expression on the princess of Juri.

Urd was dancing in the hallway and singing a she quietly as she could, Don t hang up. . .no. . .

She had her walkman in her left hand. It was turned to WRMU. The station had an oldies weekend. She was making a fool out of herself. She hoped the others weren t going to wake up just yet.

The Urd felt the same warm breeze as she danced from the previous night. What was it a dream. The oldest Goddess had a flash back. She was gorgeous beyond words. She danced with a masked man. He was sweet in words and in looks. Urd had a few rough patches in her memory. He was dressed in high ruffles and frock coat. The mask glowed faintly of goldish- green and blue.

She stood point he hallway with a broken heart. She, a goddess, her heart was broken. No way.

Urd tired to shake the feeling off. Humans like Keiichi only felt that feeling.

HEY! a voice shouted.

Urd walked past Skuld. She didn t realize that Skuld was standing in the hallway. She was wondering who was singing. When Skuld found out it was Urd, the youngest Goddess wanted to leave the house. HEY! Skuld screamed.

Urd felt something soft plowing right into her. Urd turned to see a pillow lying on the floor. Then, she looked around the hallway to found the culprit. Skuld was now a little peeved and smug.

What did you do that for? Urd asked. She couldn t understand her little sister for one minute.

You looked stupid! Skuld pouted with a sharp glare on her face.

I was having fun! Urd yipped. She was up to snatch her headphone off.

You can that fun! Skuld switched her mood to utter surprise.  
>Yea, to most people! Urd rolled her eyes. She was trying to feel happy. She woke up with the feeling of complete joy. Now runt had to spoil it.<p>

Nick was sleeping with Nat in his arms. He tried letting the past night s dream getting the better of him. He didn t want to tell Nat about his dream. She was would think that he was nuts.

The day quickly changed into night. Nat breathed deeply. When the clock buzzed. She stirred in her sleep. Her toes brushed against Nick s feet. Nick felt the sleep facing her husband. A wicked smile rested her lips. Nick opened his eyes. Hi! Nat said in dreamy way.

Good. . . Nick yawned. Evening.

Nick rolled over to see his wife. His eyes were half opened. Nat was beautiful with even hair missed up. You too! Nat purred deeply.

What time is it?

Almost seven. When do you start work?

Nine, Nick said as she lazily sat up. The night was good to nick. Wonder how Steve and some of the others form the London group held out in that march!

What march? Nat rolled her shoulder a little. She had worked twelve straight hours. When it was daylight. It was a to go home at night. She wondered why Steve and his friends went on a march.

A Saint Pat s march It has been a week. I haven t seem them over a week, Nick said as a he reached over to kiss Nat on the forehead.

Oh. That one! It poured down rain. Those kids were lucky, Nat chucked.

It wasn t luck. It was divine intervention! Nick said.

The London group participle in a march for freedom of Northern Ireland! The day was dreary as the rain came from the sky in buckets. Everyone else was worried for the group health. It was God s hand, which speared form from illness.

I have to see Devon about his car? Nick said.

Why? Nat asked. She was puzzled about Devon s car. Can t the police handle it! ?

She knew Nick, Tracy, Vachon and Alex were helping the police with these last two cases. She wished Nick wouldn t at home a little more often.

No. His car is the shop. He wants to borrow the Caddie, Nick filched a little. He and car his were inseparable. Nick didn t want anyone taking that car without giving it the kid glove treatment.

Oh, Nat s eyebrow was now raised. She could feel Nick s pain. Then, she closed her eye. To catch a wisp of a dream of the ball, which she and Nick danced in same outfits, they wore the time of Lacriox near death sentence. She smiled. Nick gave one a last glance. He saw the smile. He asked, What s that?

A smile. I had a dream, Nat blushed as she opened her eyes. You know about smiled and dreams!

Oh, yes, Nick said. He climbed of bed. You dream was about?

I don t know. It was kind of hazy! Nat placed a finger up to her mouth. She had to think.

It is comes back Then, you can tell it in my dreams! Nick said as a joke.

Nick. . .don t be silly! Nat gripped. Then, she chuckled a little.

To make Nat laugh a little harder. Nick raised a hand up to his lips. He kissed his fingertips. He blew the unseen kiss to Nat. She had to stop laughing to catch the kiss.

A voice sweet and sad said in the air. Please take care. You are so needed. May the angels project you this day! For there is dangerous events in the future.

Rio nearly dropped her pen. She was at the library. She had to study for her spring midterms. She at a large round table. She sat across from Aeyka. She went to the library with Ami and Mina. They saw Belldandy and. Keiichi and Ayeka. They all decided to stay at the same table. Belldandy was helping Keiichi with his midterms. Ami was doing her math. Ayeka was trying to figure out her history notes. She looked up from her notes to see Rio staring into space. She asked, What?

Oh, nothing. I was just taking a break, Rio trying to bluff her way out of a staring contest.

A break? Ami asked. She heard Rio talking to Ayeka about having a break.

Yea. A break. I ve got to clear my mind for at least a tick! Rio said.

Yea. I would like too! Mina agreed. She was hoping for a break form her homework.

Belldandy and Keiichi didn t stop. Keiichi had to get his notes memorized for his next test.

Rio told the others she was going down the A/V department. She was hoping hear a CD of John Lee Hooker. Mina and Ami looked at each other. They didn t know Rio liked the bleus. They thought she liked some classic and rock.

Mina went to the island where the Romanic books were. She wanted to read to book others than her textbooks.

The library was closing. Belldandy, Keiichi, Ayeka, Rio, Mina and Ami were walking down the street. They didn t know they were being followed. The night was lukewarm. The stars were out in full force. The group talked about thing other school and studies. Rio hoped to get some money for a new Easter dress. Ayeka and Mina were talking about a show on PBS. Ami, Belldandy and Keiichi were talking about schoolwork.

They reached 12th street. They tuned to the right. The air become still. Ayeka said, I wonder what is Easter. like to Rio?

Rio wondered Ayeka s question, what the true meaning of Easter was. It meant more than a basket of sweets and a new dress. She said, I think it s hope!

Ayeka and the others were surprised with Rio s answer. They were never exposed to Easter like she was. Rio was a few miracles in her life. She was going to them for the time being.

Hope? Belldandy asked. Her heart was thinking instead of her mind.

The idea of hope is my great treasure! Rio said. She had hope in her heart. I have hope also. Without hope we can t have a future. I pray for hope everyday!

They reached the main entranceway of Salem Senior high school. They didn t know they were being watched. When Rio crossed the path, a feeling smashed Rio s head like a ton of bricks. Keiichi noticed Rio stunned with a headache. He asked, What s wrong!

They noticed Rio holding her left hand up to her head.

I feel evil. Man, if Rei was here. She would feel it too! Rio gasped. It hurts.

What? Ami asked a little unsure.

A voice screeched thought the P.A. system and out on the front of the building, Time fir school!

My head! Rio winced. She shook it to block the pain.

What s going on? Ayeka asked.

I can t have any tartness in my class! the voice said. Then, a black-cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere. Keiichi thought it was Mara stealing Belldandy. She would put his own life the line to protect Belldandy s life.

Ayeka thought it was Kagato. She knew Kagato was binding his time until Tenchi gave up his powers and the sword of Juri.

Ami and Mina believed it was Sailor Iron mouse or another of Galaxia s minions trying to get their hands on to a star-seed. They fought a few times in Salem to stop evil one from Galaxia.

Who are you? Keiichi asked.

Time for class! the figure sneered.

Rio rolled her shoulders as she whipped around to face the figure. She gasped in pain. Then, she screamed, WHO ARE YOU!

You don t remember me, Hush! the person asked in mock shock. Ruby!

Ruby? Mina questioned they figure.

Yes. Why are you calling Rio, Hush? Ami asked.

I was in the same classes as her! Ruby hissed.

I can t. I can t, Rio whimpered with tears in her eyes. Then, she felt her powers were at their peak. She balled up her fists. Throwing them into a slamming punch, Rio sent Ruby down to the grass in one blow. Come on, now! Rio shouted. Trying to get her wit up.

The others were unnerved by Ruby s presents in the emptied high school, then by Rio s outburst. Rio focused her Kinetic powers in opening the doors. The others were now surprised even more, but that was only the half of it.

The smallest of tremors merely prodded the earth around the building. Pebbles and tiny sticks danced in the dirty snow. The tremors grew until the children felt the ground shake underneath there feet. The ground exposed around them. Ayeka yelled in terror, WHAT IS THAT?

There were lumpy shadows standing around the group. You have forgotten what Leach Clowns are? Ruby asked.

No. . . Rio yipped in gut watching fear. Then, her memory, which was sharpened to the time, she had blotted out in a nanosecond. Rio gaped and shook out her vision.

Mina and Belldandy felt a present surfacing like demons from the underworld. Belldnayd? Mina flinched.

Belldandy was now surround by a horribly disfigured monster. The face was a gross misshapen mass of flesh. This looked like a bad image of clown. They were giving the name of leach clown for that reason.

The leach clown raised its arm. Its hand was tipped with needle like nails. Belldandy! Keiichi cried out.

Keiichi stood next to her. He had to protect her. He turned to move. He wanted to block the on coming threat. Her thought, If Belldandy got hurt, then, I never will forgive myself!

Belldandy didn t feel the nails as they whipped around her under neck. She cried out on pain. Keiichi wasn t fast enough to stop the beast. There was a poison in the needle fingernails.

A force was unseen as it snatched them up as if they were dolls. They were pushed through the front door. They disappeared in a breath s time.

The room was dark and cold. The floor was dusty. This was unused classroom. The figures sat in the room, on the room with he stillness of the night flooding their ears. Where are we? Ayeka was the first one to ask.

I m not sure! Keiichi s voice quavered.

Letting their eyes adjust to the darkness, the group found themselves in the classroom. I think we are in a class room!

Ow! Belldandy hissed in pain. She tried not to move her neck.

What happened? Ami asked for a second time. She tried to find where Bell dandy and Keiichi where.

Mina wondered how she and the others ended up in an empty classroom. She was confused and scared. She wanted to get a hold of one of other the senshi. Raising her right arm Mina rolled up her coat sleeve. She saw her watch. It was her communicator. She tapped it on.

At the Senshi house, Serena and Lita were watching a little T.V. as they sat on the sofa. They heard their communicators went off. The jolted to attention. Then, Mina s voice said in a loud whimpered, Is that anyone listening to me?

What was that? Serena asked.

Please? Mina s voiced was faint.

It sounded like Mina! Lita said. She lifted her left arm. She flipped open her communicator. She glanced at a blackened mini-screen.

Then, the two girls heard in pain scream. They wanted to scream out their own fears. Luna and Setsuna entered the T.V. room as they wondered why Serena and Lita were now suddenly frozen to the sofa. Then, they heard Ayeka s voice nearly yelling, What are those noises?

It sounds like the roof caving in! Mina cried out.

Bell dandy. . .are markings on you neck. . .they re bleeding! Ami s voice came over lady and clear on the communicator.

Serena and Lita were thinking of the something. Lita said, I m getting the others.

Yea, I m calling Tenchi! Serena said. She stood up quickly. She darted over to the kitchen. Grabbing the phone off the hook, Serena quickly dialed Tenchi s number.

At Tenchi s house, Sasami was in the living room. She sat on the floor, watching T.V. she heard the phone ring. She stood up and walked over to the phone table. She picked up the phone and said, =Hello?

Serena said in a calm voice, Is Tenchi or Ryoko there!

Yea. Ryoko is her room and Tenchi is talking to Washu.

Good. I can speak to one of them!

Why?

I can t tell you.

Sasami felt Ayeka s terror fear. She heard footsteps entering the room. It was Tenchi coming down the stairs. Sasami glanced up at Tenchi as he walking into the room. She said to Serena, Tenchi is here!

Tenchi walked over to where Sasami was sitting. He asked, Who is on the phone?

Hang on, Serena! Sasami said to Serena.

O.K.

Then, she raised the phone Tenchi. It s Serena. She must of have gotten a phone call from Mina and Ami. She wants to talk to you!

O.K. Tenchi said as he took the phone from Sasami. He placed it up to his ear, Serena?

Tenchi. I have maybe some bad news! Serena said, trying to sound brave.

Go on! Tenchi reassured Serena.

Mina got in touch with me. Somehow. . .she, Ami, Ayeka, Rio, Bell and Keiichi ended into the high school. They are in trouble!

Uh? Tenchi gasped.

I m getting the sailor senshi to rescue them. You stay there and protect the others at your house!

Sure! Tenchi said. He tried to remember where Kiyone and Mihoshi where at. Thank.

Then, he handed the phone to Sasami.

Ryoko entered the living room. She saw Tenchi s face as a horrible feeling swept across his face. She asked, What s up?

Where are Mihoshi and Kiyone? he asked not looking at Ryoko. Uhm. Mihoshi is working on a puzzle on her room. While Kiyone is at Miss Urd s house. They studying for the quiz on Thursday. Ryoko said a little puzzled.

Ayeka might be in trouble! Tenchi s words were filled with danger.

Are you sure? I think she can take care of herself! Ryoko snorted. She was letting her feeling for the princess surface just a little.

No. If she s trouble I think we have go and save her! Tenchi rebuked the space private.

O.K. O.k. Sasami stays here with Mihoshi! Ryoko ordered the second princess.

Washu s voice could be heard floating into the living room, What s going on? Why is Sasami staying here with Mihoshi?

The pink haired mad-scientist entered the living from the kitchen. She held a not book in her hand.

Ayeka is in trouble, Tenchi said in a rapid torn.

Urd, Kiyone and Skuld were leaving through the back door. Kiyone stopped in for tutoring on her earth sciences studies. They stood in the cold. Kiyone was facing the high school. Skuld and Urd were facing each other.

Kiyone heard the sound of breaking glass. She thought it was kids breaking bottles as a joke. She saw dancing images of the distance. She focused her eyes until she saw shadowy creatures. The images didn t appear to be like the trees in the foreground.

Skuld heard a sound. It was like low flying jets roaring in the back. Skuld turned to see a tour of large black motorbikes racing up the street. They seemed to make the ground shake. What was that? Skuld asked.

What? Urd asked. She saw Skuld turning to see the dark noisemakers.

Bikers? Kiyone asked as she heard the deafening blare. The noise made an ark around the block.

At the same time the sailor Senshi were running to the back entrance of the high school. The last one to cross the street was Setsuna. A black car was rocketing up the street. The Setsuna didn t see the car.

Setsuna felt hands snatching her up. Then, two fell on a spiral on the ground. A street light shined to make the outside of the person who Setsuna. The two broke away as they fell. She landed in her back. She could the sight of white hair. She realize3d who it was. Yaten? she breathed heavily.

Are you O.K.? Yaten asked as she huffed.

I think. . .I m fine! Setsuna winced. There were bruises and cuts along her body.

Are you two O.K.? a vice asked.

Yea! Yaten swallowed. Seiya.

Serena ordered the group to stop. They stood monition less. She said to the group, We have to transform!

Rei glanced at the high school replied, Yea, the situation is looking pretty grim1

Then, Serena took out her broach from her jacket. She yelled out, MOON COMIC POWER! Something went horrible wrong. She couldn t transform. Feeling the power from the moon being cut off, Serena stared at the others.

Rei saw the untransformed Serena and asked, What happened?

I can t transform! Serena s voice wavered a little.

What? the others gasped in shock.

I can t. . . Serena felt a snare dropped on her.

Wait. I feel something! Rei nearly cried out. There is a force holding us back!

There was a crash, which slammed heard in the parking lot. If we can t fight with pour powers. Then, we can help! Haruka said in rage.

The others were out raged with the unknown forces that were throwing a net around them.

Tenchi, Washu and Ryoko were running up the sidewalk. They saw Senshi still standing. Tenchi shouted to Taiki, WHAT HAPPEN!

Maybe a car crash! Taiki called back. He saw Tenchi and the two girls coming form the distance.

KEIICHI! Belldandy screamed.

That s Miss Bell! Hotura yipped in fear.

Where did it come from? Washu asked in a rapid tone.

AT the high school! Darien said.

The two smaller groups became one. They ran to the back way where the parking lot was. Were they too late?

At the edge of the parking lot, two bodies laid on the street. Washu and Lita stopped to see who they were.

"My God!" one of the bodies cried out in pain.

"Dusty?" Washu asked as she tried to make out of the body that was crying out in pain was dusty or not.

"Yea," the body huffed in a reply.

Washu squatted down next to Dusty. She said. Trying to see how bad his wounds were, "Don't move!"

"Where is Rio?" Dusty was becoming confused.

Washu believed that Dusty had a concussion and was becoming disorientated. She said firmly, "I don't where She is at!"

Lita who was standing at Dusty s feet asked, "Why is he asking for Rio!"

Before Washu could say another word the air was pierced by the sound of gunshots.

The second body was startled by the shots. It huffed, "Can't breath!"

Lita turned her heard to see who the second body was. She was too far away to see who it was really. Lita could see the gleam of a black leather jacket on the body. It was smaller than the first. Lita realized who it was. She walked over to body. She asked, Steve?

My chest. . .burning! Steve winced through a stream of tears.

Stay there! Washu ordered firmly to STeve.

It feels like my lungs. . . Steve gasped.

At the parking lot, Ayeka, Mina, Rio, Ami, Belldandy and Keiichi were thrown out the school building like rag dolls. They landed on their backs, slamming into the pavement.

The sky was clouding over in blackness. The moon was swallowed in avoid. Ruby had a few minions use as a deadly toy with the fallen children.

Ayeka was trying to stand up. She was scared at a sight if of large ape like beast. It lumbered out towards if Ayeka was trying to escape or not.

Tenchi saw hat was happening as she and Ryoko rounded the corner. He quickly picked a up a fallen branch for a pile. He barked out, Cover me!

Right! Ryoko called back.

Ami and Mina ran towards the entrance. Ami had a hard time trying to keep with Mina. They wanted to help Ayeka. She told them to get help. Rio was going to protect Belldandy and Keiichi. Then, a leach clown came out of the parking lot pavement. Mina and Ami slammed to a halt. OH, ME GOD! Mina screamed out in terror.

They sun around at break neck speed. A snake humanoid with large upper and lower fangs know stood in front of the two.

Yaten and Taiki saw their girlfriends tapped. Thinking it was a hopeless case, Taiki thought of using snow balls to distract the leach clown. Taiki asked Yaten, I have an idea or the girls are mud!

What is it? Yaten asked.

Grab some snow and make a killer snow ball! Taiki said.

Yaten thought his brother went nuts. He asked, Will it work?

Let s hope! Taiki said as she bent down. He began to pick up handfuls of snow.

Yaten followed what Taiki was doing. They shaped quickly two large snowballs. Taiki told Yaten to get some rocks from the pavement. Yaten was making his snow ball a litter bigger. He placed a large chunk of ice in the middle. He never placed anything in a snow all. This one time was the expectation.

Taiki said as he smoothed his snowball, Hit them where it hurts!

Yaten and Taiki took careful aim at the leach clown. The snowball thudded against a soft spot in between the leach clown s eyes. Feeling the cold tearing at the flesh the leach clown screamed.

While Tenchi and Ryoko were trying get Ayeka from a cybrog. The cybrog had a laser-sited handgun and it was aimed for Ayeka. Tenchi ran up to catch the cybrog off guard. Ryoko was going to teleport behind Ayeka. Then, grabbing the princess, they would be teleport to a safe area. The plan sounded good. The two didn t except the cybrog to be quick on the draw.

Ayeka felt a hot tear on her upper thigh. She screwed up her lower lip in pain. The burning hot and ran thought her body. Ayeka yelled out as she fell back wards onto the pavement. Tenchi and Ryoko were at a quick loss. Tenchi swore a promise to the girls for protection of their lives. He was not going to let them down. Ryoko get Ayeka to safety. I get this creep! he barked.

Tenchi? Ayeka gasped. She was trying to find where Tenchi was. Rook started pass the cybrog tried to shoot at Ryoko. He missed when she teleported. She quickly bent over the princess and scooped up the body. She teleported out of danger. She found herself and Ayeka standing in front of Washu, Dusty, Steve and Lita. Washu was trying to attend Dusty s and Steve s wounds. She looked up at Ryoko. What happen to her? the genius scientist asked.

Ayeka got shot at! Ryoko said as she bent down to lay Ayeka on the cold pavement.

So, those were gun shots! Washu said in a rapid, critically tone.

Tenchi? Ayeka asked in confusion.

He s trying to fight off a monster. Please . . . don t move! Ryoko said.

Belldandy was trying to run form a werewolf beast. Keiichi was trying to run with her. The two tied to remember where they lived. The werewolf creature grabbed something from its belt. It took an aim at Keiichi as it held the thing in its hand.

A smoky fog from the object the beast threw at him blinded Keiichi. The smoke was engulfing his body. He felt the burn in his nose as the smoke crept up in his system. It twisted and turned into his lungs. Keiichi screamed trying to breath. The pain was a teeth wrenching. KEIICHI! Belldandy screamed.

Belldandy was beyond using her powers as her fear had a tight grip on her heart. She stood still her hands went up to her face. The gentle Goddess watched as her sweet human boyfriend fell to his knees. Keiichi wrapped his arms around himself. The pain was growing. He fell to his knees on to the icy cold pavement/

There was no way Rio could get out her situation with the bounty hunter, Ruby. Rio had to use her kinetic powers. Ruby had to force field surrounding her. Rio felt unseen hand piercing her. A tide wave of others nightmares or twisted memories nearly drowned her. She screamed, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?

Ruby very shocked to hear Rio s statement. She questioned, You don t remember?

HOW CAN I . . . IF DOIN T HAVE ANY TO BEGIN WITH! Rio screamed.

Rio! Serena s voice echoed loudly. She didn t need for Rio to get hurt.

I can t! Rio cried.

That s it. You are meat! Ruby snapped.

There were a handful of shadow figures scattered themselves around the parking lot. They had same acid bombs that Keiichi was attacked with. They threw the bon in different ways. One blew up in front of Michuri. She was blanketed about in a white fog. She inhaled the sharp order of the fog. Michuri felt her lungs collapsing. Haruka? she asked in her mind.

She somehow got separated from the others. She shouldn t find Haruka and Hotura in the white out. Last time. She saw Setsuna was a minute or two, before she got separated. Darien and Seiya were being closed in by some nasty looking green clad monster, Darien walked backwards right into Seiya. Seiya was a little scared, Who s it? he asked.

Darien uttered loudly, It s me!

Where are the girls?

I can t find a couple of them!

Then, they heard a scream, Seiya and Darien started up a floating figure. It was Mina. A shadow creature grabbed her by the arm. She was pulled into the sky by the dark beast. Seiya shouted, MINA!

Who or what is carrying Mina! Darien wondered out loud.

YOU GET AWAY FROM HER! Rei shouted. She bent down, groping for anything to throw at. Rio found a piece of piece of pavement.

Darien shouted as he saw Rei, NO. . .DON T!

Why? Rei cried out. She hoped to get Mina from the creep and into safety.

What if you miss!

I m not going to miss!

AMI! Taiki screamed. He and Yaten watched as she tried to swat back a large swam of Harpy flies.

Mina was dropped like a rag doll. She felt the pavement as she slammed onto the hard the pavement. She groaned loudly.

Ami was pushed by the weight of the harpy flies. She wanted to cry out in terror. Daring her mouth to open was not good, when the flies were growing thicker by the minute. Ami! Yaten called out in fear.

Rio watched in horror as some of her friends were getting attacked. She experienced a tight grip on her body. She didn t want use her trump card. To use the voice was a necessary tool in the heat of battle when all else failed. She tired to relax herself. The pain from her hunted memories was tearing her apart, into her soul. She didn t realize Ruby had a special gun in her possession. She pulled it out a shoulder holster. She pointed it at Rio, squarely at Rio s eyes. Rio shouted, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

I have a job to do. I m a bounty hunter. In the same breath I m going to be also judge, juror and execution. You were at the amassable on the planet of Yortar, you and KC blew it up! Ruby hissed.

No. . .I wasn t there. If I have no memories of the place, then. . .how can you say that I was there!

You are lying about the fact you of all people have no memories of K.C.

No. . . Rio cried out. I don t know who K.C. is or was!

You leave me no choice! Ruby yowled. Then, she set her sites on Rio.

Rio gasped loudly, I can t see!

I found Rio.

Who s it? Rio felt her body growing cold.

It s me Darien! Lay still. . .an ambulance will be here soon! Darien s voice was utterly calm.

Rio s breathing was now labored. Rio hang on. . . Another voice said.

Rio was going to pull name from her memories until she heard a reply. She said be swallowing hard, Serena!

There were at least seven ambulances, which stood at the parking lot. The medics were busy with their work. Keiichi wasn t breathing to good. Mina complained that her lungs were hurting. Ami was trying no to fall asleep as her breathing was nearly slowing down. Michuri was running a high fever. Ayeka was crying in nervous tension as a medic placed a tunicate on her leg to stop it from bleeding. While another medic tired make to made Dusty s wound stop. Steve s breath had quit. A medic had checked Steve s pulse while a second was hooking up a vent tube to a mini respirator.

A patrol car had showed up with flashing lights after Nick and Vachon were helping with the clean. Ruby had left unleashed a mess on the pavement.

Nick and Vachon were talking to an officer. They were going to help every step of the way. Nick remarked to onto the officer he was talking to, Who ever did this. . . might be a possible led in the threaten letters and phone calls!

That s something to look into. Are you taking some of the kids who weren t hurt to the hospital? The look like they went through a nightmare? the officer asked.

Terri had believed that Salem was a small town. Quaint and sleepy. He was going to have his eyes opened.

Doctor Bess Perkins the head of E/R at Salem community hospital gathered the night shift front of the e/r doors. Her red hair seemed to be drawn a little tighter in her ponytail holder. She asked if Terri had any experience in the E/R. He told her what little he knew of. Then, a voice said over the P.A. intercom, Code green. Code green.

What s that? Terri asked Doctor Perkins.

Non disaster emergency. There were seven ambulances called to the high school. There was a fight! Dr. Perkins said briskly.

A fight! Terri was now instantly unnerved. He thought of someone close.

A nurse noticed Terri s anxious face as she walked past. She asked, What s wrong?

Nothing! he tried to bluff. Then, he thought as his own second sight kicked in, I feel a friend s pain.

The doors swung open. The staff went quickly to work. There were three persons to each patient. The first patient was Steve. Terri was the doctor in charge of the exanimation room where the medics wheel Steve in. Steve? Terri breathed.

Steve was half awake and still hooked up to the mini-respirator. The medic and a nurse transferred Steve from the stretcher to the examination table. Steve cried out in pain. Terri pushed his shock aside. He asked the medics what Steve vitals were. Steve gasped, Mum where I am? Terri believed that Steve was agonizing to the point of asking for mother. Terri said as he took his stethoscope from his neck. Terri trained hearing sensed fluid building up in Steve s lungs.

In another examination room, Ayeka was upset with himself. She tied to remain calm. She felt the burning of the bullet wound. She heard the doctor and nurses in the background. The word operation was asked of the doctor. The wound was deep. Ayeka nearly panicked. The nurse said as she to tried to make Ayeka relax, It be all right. We ll have to give some mediation so you wouldn t feel the pain!

O.K. Ayeka whimpered. She felt the doctor s gentle touch.

I have a question to ask, the doctor said gently.

What? Ayeka turned her head to see the doctor.

Is there is a person how matches your blood type!

Yea. . .my sister Sasami!

The doctor ordered a nurse to find Sasami in one of the waiting room. They needed Sasami for a possible blood transfusion.

In a third examination room, Mina was being hooked up to a respirator. During the ambulance ride, her heart stopped. They had to use a portable fibulator. Mina was lucky to be alive after her heart was started up again. The gas that Ruby flunkies used was highly toxic. The doctor was who examined her heard something that was starting to make Mina s breathing sound like it was going be her last.

In Mina s heart, she stood in a field of yellow lilies. A rare thing on earth, on her home planet of Venus to was a common sight. Mina thought she had died and this was heaven. She didn t say anything as he waded thought the field. Mina felt a present in the field. Out of nowhere a bright glowing diamond shaped crystal appeared.

It hovered in front of her. The colour was pure silver. Mina felt warmth coming form it. Mina was instantly compelled to reach out for the crystal. Brushing the crystal top wither fingers A brilliance burst of colour flowed through the crystal into Mina s body. What was the crystal? It was the silver imperial crystal. Mina has seen Serena use the Silver Imperial crystal on healing victim. It was healing form the inside out. Things were now fading into a warm black.

Ami was wheeled into the fifth examination room. She wanted in her mind s eye her life moving like a video. She didn t know she was being threatened for a dangerous level of poison on her body. She remembered her father. How he taught her to draw. She remembered her mom. The door doctor impressed her daughter the importance of sound education. She saw a younger version of herself. Then, the time she transferred to Serena s school. The time she became a Sailor Senshi. The power of water pulsing her body, as she became the Sailor of the planet Mercury. Then, the many missions, she and the other sailors had to face.

Ami tried not to die. She thought of Serena and the others. She didn t want leave her friends. She was another bookworm. Ami break through that shell. Ami had strong bonds with the other Senshi with the loving kindness. Ami was no longer considered a shy girl.

Dusty was being wheeled down to an operating room. He was in pain to the point of screaming. The orderlies couldn t keep calm. He shook from the loss of blood. The doctor started up a transfusion before Dusty left. It just made things more complicated.

When they brought Dusty to O/R, the anesthesiologist was waiting for him. They quick and gently transferred him onto the table. They placed a mask over his mouth and nose. While a couple of nurses were prepping Dusty for an operation. They had to stop the bleeding before could Dusty die.

Michuri was being wheeled into the recovering room. She was the first to be examined. She could breath now. The poison made her lungs filled with fluid. The E/R team who was working on her used antibiotics and in hailed to stop the build up. She was hooked up to a ventilator. It sounded like a medical crapshoot. The doctors and nurses prayer for their idea was going to work.

Rio was the last one to be examined. A nurse and a doctor were trying to clean off the sticky strings form Rio s eyes. It proved to a difficult task. Rio was trying to keep still. Yet, for every cut and pull felt like they were digging into her eyes. Then, the pain got worst. Rio shaking tried to suit up. She felt the hand of either the doctor or the nurse pushing her back.

Then, out of the darkness a large spear flew at a right angle. It ripped through Rio s right shoulder. Rio s mind s eye saw the spear. Too frightened to move, Rio felt the sharp pain tearing through her right shoulder. It was boring itself past the bone and out the other side. Rio screamed out her own terror, ME SHOULDER . . .IT S BLENDING!

Where . . .which one? the nurse asked gently.

Keep still! the doctor nearly yelled.

The right! Rio cried out. Then, Rio writhed in agony.

If you can t lay still. Then, I ll forced to put you to sleep! the doctor said.

OH, MY GOD! Rio screamed.

That s it! the doctor whispered to the nurse. Stay with her I m getting a hypo!

In the parking lot, Nick and Nat were standing near the Caddy. Nat was a break when she saw the ambulances unloading. She felt nothing as the sight of large amounts of victims at the E/R enters away back home. She saw Nick entering the E/R foyer with Serena and Belldandy. She knew something was turning for the worst.

Nick said, I don t know what happened. I was being flagged down by Lita!

Where were you going? Nat asked quietly.

I was coming from Youngstown. I decided to use one of the side streets, Nick said as he stared at the Value and value building across the way.

Why were they at the high school?

I m sure, unknowingly how those kids ended up there is anyone guess!

Nat glanced at her watch. I have to back. I ll see you in a couple of hours!

Nick had a thought buzzing in his mind. What about Alex. Alex was close to a big brother that Rio had. If the word would get out about Rio in the hospital, Alex could be angry. Nick to choice his words very carefully. Nat reached to give Nick a quick peck on the mouth. Nick asked, What was that for?

Nat sighed she closed her eyes for a minute. She tied to blot out the images of seeing the wounded She was troubled by the fact of those wounded children weren t from America. Those were ones where from foreign lands. Nick had the same feeling. I ll be seeing you, Nick sighed.  
>Yea, Nat said as she opened her eyes.<p>

Nick turned to the entrance of the E/R. There was a shadow felling on many houses. The Eight hundred year old vampire took a deep breath. He hoped Alex was going to take the massage of Rio s possible blindness in a clear headed and calm mood.

It seemed like ages until someone from the E/R can to the waiting room. Tenchi, Ryoko, Rei, Lita Urd and Skuld were standing outside of the waiting room. Inside of the waiting room sat or stood Hotura, Reenie, Serena, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Belldandy, Chibi-chibi, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Sensuta.

Seiya went to a pay form a minute to phone Jamie. He wanted to leave a message for Charlie and Stephanie. Then, he tried to call up Jerry and Allen at their house. Seiya hoped that they weren t in trouble with Ruby. Allen was athletic and Jerry was a born hacker. If Ruby got a hold of them there they would be perilous danger.

Terri was walking up the hall, headed for the waiting room. He had a small notebook in his hands. Urd saw Terri. An expression of worry was drawn deeply in Urd s eyes. She hoped that the wounded wasn t in severe pain. She said, Doctor Simms. How are the others?

I have some good news and some bad news, Terri said in his quiet doctor s tone of voice.

Do you want us to go in the waiting room? Urd asked.

Yea! Terri nodded.

Urd told the others to follow her and Terri to the waiting room.

Terri told the waiting room crowd on each wounded victim. There were a few tears. A couple of the kids wanted to take out their revenge for the fallen.

Terri gave the O.K. for a five to ten minute visit. Then, he warned them to be quiet. If the patients were stirred up. . .it might make the for a good recovery look slim. Belldandy was the first one to go. Keiichi was deep asleep. He was hooked up to a ventilator and an IV. Belldandy walked up to Keiichi s bed. He looked peaceful as he slept. She nearly fainted. Feeling the attack still clinging to her, Belldandy slipped her hands through the railings. She gently picked up Keiichi s hand. Keiichi-san! I m so sorry that I have should stopped the monster. I. . .I she was whispering in hopes to ease her pain.

The tears flowed down her eyes. She wanted to hold Keiichi. Her heart surged in a power healing power. She had top be careful in using her powers. She felt Keiichi s fingers flex.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Urd, stnading next to her. Hey, Sis! Urd said softly.

Hi, Urd, Belldandy sniffed. Her eyes shifted to where Urd stood.

How is he? Urd glanced at the sleeping form.

He s sleeping. I feel his heart beat, when I hold his hand! Belldandy smiled sadly.

What happened? Why is he hooked to this machine!

Terri told me about the poison. It coated Keiichi s lungs. He hooked up to this machine . . . Because! the tears couldn t hold themselves. She wept quietly. Urd squeezed softly Belldandy shoulder. Belldandy couldn t say another word.

Tenchi and the rest the girls went to see how Ayeka and Sasami. Ayeka was hooked to up to hook too many sort of life support machine like Keiichi. Tenchi and Ryoko stood at Ayeka s bedside. While the other three stood at Stood at Sasami s bedside. Tenchi was recalling what the doctor wanted Sasami for. She is the same blood type as Ayeka. They had to operate . . .so, they could stop the bleeding. She was shot in the leg! Tenchi said.

Yea, I remember that. How was the wound? Ryoko asked.

Deep enough to the point. When they tried to stop the blood, the vein was spilt into four pieces. Luckily they pieced it together. The surgeon had to use what looked like micro-instruments to piece the vein.

Was Sasami awake? Washu asked. She wondered why Sasami was sleeping.

Sasami saw the. . . Tenchi stopped. He knew what he was going to say was going to be hard.

A voice over the PA system called for another doctor. It seemed like the world was going out of control.

Tenchi s mind was mulling over what the doctor said, They were going to lose her. The doctor worked hard on piecing the vein together. When Sasami heard that, she panicked.

How? Mihoshi asked out of her own wonder.

They hooked up Sasami and Ayeka together. It s called alive blood donation, Washu said.

Sasami was still awake when they tried to save Ayeka as began to lose blood. They gave to keep Sasami calm. It must knock her out. They had to off Ayeka s transfusion. What little Sasami gave, I hope Ayeka pulls through! Tenchi finished in a saddened tone.

Ayeka was truly in danger in her blood cut was low.

Michiru was in the same boat as Keiichi. Haruka and Setsuna were the first go into Michiru s room. Michiru was angelic while she slept. Haruka felt a cold hand reaching up the heart. Mich. . . she gasped breathy.

The two walked up to her bed. Setsuna asked as she faced the Sailor Senshi of Neptune. She is O.K.?

Now the two stood at her bedside. Haruka swallowed hard. Then, she uttered, Doctor Simms said that they not sure what happened. They are what they have in the way of medicine at least.

Setsuna saw Haruka crying. Why? Haruka whispered as the tears fell. She didn t do anything. . .outside of trying to save people. . . to . . .to.

Haruka nearly choking on her sobs, which came from within on her braking heart.

Setsuna placed a hand on Haruka s shoulder. It was Sailor Uranus s nightmare if anything bad happened to her cousin. Setsuna said softly, To do good. . .like we all do!

Haruka s hands found their way to the bed railing. They trembled a little. I want to save you. You didn t need to be hurt!

Remember she will be better soon!

A young voice asked in loud whisper, Where is mama?

Feeling like the voice owner shouldn t be allowed to see her adopted mother, Haruka sob a little, Do you think she should be here?

Setsuna nodded. Then, she said forcing a smile, Let me talk to her, O.K.!

K, Haurka sighed painfully.

Setsuna turned to walk out of the room. She said as she stood in the doorway in a calm voice, Little Firefly. . .I have something to tell you!

What? Hotura's silhouette shadowed the doorway.

Mama-Michiru is very sick. I need you to be. . . Setsuna began to say in a firm voice.

Hotura felt something was wrong. She moved to squeeze herself past Setsuna. Mama! she gasped.

Haurka held out her arm to stop Hotura. She was shocked to the brink of tears, when Hotura saw Michiru. Little fire-fly. . .we can t do anything outside of hope! Haurka whispered dryly.

Mama! Hotura gasped for a second time.

Stephanie and Charlie came to the nurse s station. Stephanie didn t see any nurses at the station. She slapped the dark with an opened palm. She nearly yelled, Hey, is there anyone listen to me?

Calm down Steph. . .Someone will be there! Charlie said in a soothing way.

I don t care. . .Steve s in trouble or worst, the young red hair sob loudly. Stephanie s feelings were twisted to the point of her going mad.

Charlie placed a hand on Stephanie s arm. She had to keep her best mate calm. A nurse came up the two. The nurse asked, Are you looking a patient?

Charlie turned to see the nursing standing next to the desk. She said in still calm voice, Yes. We received a phone call from a Doctor Simms. It s about a Steven Wallace.

Yes. He s stable. They just brought him here! the nurse being to say.

Oh, thank God! Stephanie whispered. A hand went up to her lips.

He s unconscious! the nurse finished.

The words seemed to pierce Stephanie s heart. She began to tremble uncontrollable. She shocked, You!

Charlie felt Stephanie s weight pull on her arm.

The nurse noticed Stephanie s condition. She asked, Does she want a chair?

I think so, Charlie said, trying to keep Stephanie standing.

Stephanie saw another nurse rolling a chair up her. She was gently forced onto the chair. She was numbed as though she was kicked into belly.

Terri saw Stephanie and Charlie ion the hallway. He walked to them. He knew in instantly the news about Steve shook Stephanie to her very core. Terri said to both nurses, I know these two. Can I have a minute alone with her, please?

Yes, Doctor Simms! both nurse said.

You only have five minutes. Steven is very sick and needs rest, Terri stressed.

Fine! Stephanie sniffed. She was trying to keep her brave face fixed.

Terri showed Stephanie to the room where Steve was recovering in. She slowly walked to the dimly lit room. She was on his back. His heart rate and breathing were monitored. An IV dripped a steady line of painkillers and antibiosis. He was at the most sweetest as Steve slept. Stephanie was drawn to Steve s bedside. Her heart ached when the tears began to follow the curves of the freckled faced girl. Steve. . . she sighed. Get better!

Then, carefully bending over Steve, Stephanie kissed Steve s right cheek. She stood up. Her heart was breaking. She thought, Why. . . why. . .was he attacked?

Terri walked into the room. He felt sorry for Steve. He was Steve s best mate. He tire dot keep Steve Alive as best as he could. Terri walked over to stand right next Stephanie with a heavy heart.

Taiki and Yaten were sitting on opposite ends of the room, where Ami and Mina were recovering in.

Taiki was trying to reason with the facts of what happened in the past two hours. He had witnessed the horrific s ances. He was unable to help Ami. He wanted to save his newly founded love. The pain in his heart was intense. How can anyone hurt Ami when she was totally unharmed? There were risks for Ami as she was Sailor Mercury. Who were these strangers that attacked her and others.

Taiki heard the noise of Ami s coughing. She was struggling for life. Taiki quickly stood up. Glancing over Ami s for the call light. He found it. Hanging dorm the right side of the bed. He called for a nurse. He explained to the nurse about condition.

The nurse came to see. What was wrong with Ami? Ami was starting to wake up. Ami saw Taiki hovering over the foot of her bed. Taiki-san. . .is that you? Ami whispered.

Her mind was muddled. The medicine made Ami s body feel thick. Closer to comfort Ami. He said in the most softest of tones, Yea . . .just rest!

K, Ami smiled weakly. Then, she drifted back to sleep.

Yaten wasn t trying letting his anger get the best of him. Mina was starting to really to grow on him. Love was a very powerful feeling. Yaten was under its spell.

Mina looked like an angel. She in the same boat as Ami, Keiichi and Steve. Each one of them was poisoned with a very dangerous virus. She lay in bed with Yaten sitting at her bedside. He bit his lower lip. Then he winced at the pain inflicted on himself. He halted on the action. Mina breathed as thought she was a robot. Was there a cure to break to spell? Yaten could still hear Mina s pleases for help. There was no chance for help. Yaten wanted to save Mina. He felt her pain. He asked Terri Mina was going to suffer. Terri explained to him it was too early to find out.

Yaten s leaned a little to pick up. His hand rested on the railing. It laid palm up. He held Mina s hand in his. It felt warm. He had to let of the pain. He felt a few tears as he whispered, Mina!

Mina s hand jerks a little. Yaten began to cry. The pain was finally released.

Finally Rio was in bed. She had fresh bandages and gauze on her eyes. The doctor couldn t get the reminder of the sticky string off of Rio s eyes. Still for every cut Rio s body refused to fell the pain. Rio s heart bent to beat fast as the doctor cut away the string.

Now, Rio was deep in her dreams. There some concern for Rio s breathing and heart rate.

Terri grabbed Serena, Darien and Seiya. He explained what happened to Rio. Then, he told them in a gentle tone, You can only visit for five minutes!

Why? Serena asked. She thought that Rio was all right. Was Terri not telling the whole story?

Terri knew the worst was still yet to come. He took a deep breath. Then, he looked them squarely in the eye. The string which is still on her eyes is complicating any efforts of taking it off.

Are you sure? Darien asked.

Yea...she s alight? Serena asked. She was growing desperate for an answer.

She s? Seiya uttered. Then, he bit the inside of his lower lip.

She maybe. . .temporally blind. We are not able to. . . Terri said. He placed his hand in his jacket pocket.

Blind? Seiya gasped.

How? Darien huffed.

Can she see at all? Serena cried out.

Terri knew how hard the news was of Rio s pending blindness hot the three. There is a slim change," Terri was trying to reach for answer.

A chance? Seiya s eyes now were full with instant hope.

If there was a chance . . .if slim. Then, we ll have take it! Serena said. She knew Rio was a fighter.

What s the chance? Darien asked. He wanted to know what Terri had up his sleeve.

We have to get a small sample of the string. We are trying to analyze it, Terri said.

To see if there are viruses or poisons, another voice spoke up.

They turned to see Washu and Kiyone walking up the hall. Seiya said, Washu?

Washu and Kiyone stopped in front of the group. There was a deep, serious look on Washu s face. She could tell Terri was terrible inside by the look on his face. He didn t want to make Serena suffer any more grief. Serena asked, We see her for a minute?

Yes. . .but, if she walks up. . .call me! Terri said.

O.K. Darien said.

Let s go! Seiya said as he tried to be brave.

Seiya, Serena and Darien entered Rio s room. Seiya was the first to go in. Serena watched Seiya ash walked up to Rio s bed. She was shocked to when he saw Rio sleeping as her body was incased a network of wires and tubes. Rio. . . Serena sniffed.

Seiya stood in front of Rio s bed. He heard the soft gushes of air as the ventilator gave encouragement to live. He smiled sadly. He remembered how she was full of life just a few hours ago. Now she hung by the lightest of threads. It was too much when Seiya s face changed into instant grief. He uttered loudly, She looks peaceful. Look like an angel.

Serena came to Seiya s side. She gazed down to see her fallen friend. I know something!

Darien stood on the other side of Serena. Seiya asked, What is it?

Serena breathed, trying not to let her feeling show, Rio told me. . .she wasn t into by too scared when she fought.

Yet. . .she felt like she was not any good, Seiya sighed as he added Rio s personal reflection.

What makes you say that? Darien asked.

She was fighting when Yaten was really sick. AS she was going back home she confided to me that she felt strong yet there was almost scared feeling inside.

As if by a force cutting, blow Rio was dragged into the waking world. Papa? she gasped.

In her mind s eye, Rio could hear her father s voice. Then, she felt a flash ripping piecing Her right shoulder. She tried to sit up. The painkillers had her bounced to its will. She trembled as she nearly gabbed to death on the tube of the vent. She gasped, "Pain?

What? Serena shook her head. She caught another glimpse of Rio. A band of white gauze was a cross Rio s eyes. Had Rio gone blind?

I ll get doctor Simms! Darien said. He turned to walk out the door when he Stephanie and Charlie.

Stephanie had see Steve. She was badly shaken up. Now she wanted to see what happened to her own cousin. Where is Rio, she asked in a grave face.

Darien knew instantly things weren t looking good. His blue eyes became soft with sorrow. He was trying to think of the right words to say. He asked Charlie to get any doctor if she couldn t get Terri. He said to Stephanie, "I would like to say something to you, Steph. . .come with me! Darien said in a very mild tone.

What? Stephanie s voice cracked with fear.

Listen to Darien. You go with him. I ll get the doctor. Which one? Charlie asked,

Doctor Simms! Darien said as he walked out of the room.

Charlie caught a glimpse of Seiya placing a finger up to his lips. She took it as unspoken cue for quiet. Any more noise could bring Rio into a living fit.

Darien took Stephanie to a quiet part the hallway. Charlie was still looking for Terri.

In Rio s drugged induced buzz she heard, Are you?

Leave me. . . Rio gasped in her mind s eye.

You the child who left us?

Who? Rio asked. She was trying to piece the unseen voice and the boy who belong to it..

Don t know you remember?

No.

Rio? a second voice spoke. It was coming form outside of her mind.

Who s talking to me? Rio asked. She felt a hand on her left shoulder.

It s me, Terri! the voice sounded gentle.

Terri? Rio mind was on the groggy side. Where am I?

You re at the hospital! Terri said.

Then, a biting sharp pain smashed into Rio s body. She screamed out in a nerve-racking howl. Then, she gasped for her breath. Rio was writhe in bed. Terri called for a nurse and a heavy painkiller. T Hen, he ordered Serena and Seiya to leave.

Darien told Stephanie to wait in the confusion in which to what was really going on in Rio s room. A couple of nurses and Terri were trying to keep her cousin conformable. Seiya and Serena were going back to waiting room.. It seemed Rio was dying. She was in uncontrollable pain as it throbbed in her body. Then, the sweet release of the medicine flowed in her veins. She was now beginning to relax under its power.

Stephanie was asking questions to Darien. Darien could see the tears in Stephanie's eyes Terri came over to see the two with a grim face. He said, Doesn t it look good. She is started to freak out. She swears that pains in her shoulder and her thigh. I gave her another dose of a painkiller. She will sleep until mid-morning.

So, there is nothing else? Darien asked

Terri shook his head. We re working it. That s what I m going to say for now.

Is there hope! Stephanie choked back a sob.

Yes, for now. You rest. I ll call if there is any change! Terri forced a brave smile.

Nick was seeing if he could help in any way possible. He asked if Stephanie needed a ride home. She recently nodded as she stared at the flooring.

When you can get home. I want to tell Alex! Terri directed his last statement to Nick.

What? Nick asked. He was a little befallen.

Stephanie shook her head. Was Terri making any sense?

I m sorry. I want you, Nick to tell Alex. He needed to know! Terri said, trying to stop the confusion.

O.K. He wouldn t like it, Nick uttered. He ran a hand over his face. Knowing that Rio was close to Alex, Nick felt like he was telling the bad news to her older brother instead of a family friend.

He was a . . . Stephanie began to say.

Terri had enough of everything for one night. He cut her to the quick and said, Go. . .just go. . .Rio is in good hands!

Nick was pulling into the driveway of his house. It seemed like ages when Nick stopped the car. He stat in the parked Caddy. He was trying to choose the right words.

Then, he opened the door. He inched along the semi-icy walk way. Nick opened the back door. He felt the wall if sleep falling on him. Vachon had left the hospital to report the condition of the wounded to the police.

Nick stepped into the darkened kitchen. He didn t hear any sound in such a small town. Even the whispers were quiet.

Vachon was resting in the library. He wrote in a notebook of any possible idea of who is responsible for the riot in the high school parking lot.

Nick walked from the kitchen to the library. He had a war in his mind. She saw Vachon sitting at the desk.. Vachon heard nick entering the library. He glanced at the very troubled Nick. He asked quietly, How are the others?

Nick wanted to cry, scream and punch his fist through a wall. He had to keep his feelings tightly wrapped in order to remain calm. He turned to see the Spanish warrior s face. Not good! he sighed in worry.

I told the police, everything. I can t believe it! Vachon said. His right hand went up to his forehead.

I m still shocked. Those kids didn t ask for it. Why? Nick uttered. He shot a weary glimpse at the window over looking the sofa. I took Stephanie and Charlie home.

How did they take it?

Charlie was calm, but sad about it. She didn t want to admit it. Stephanie was visibility upset. I wouldn t be surprised to see Terri giving her a sedative to calm her down.

Man! Vachon sighed. He wiped his face with a hand. His fingers rested on the edge of his mouth.

I m going to bed, Nick breathed. Then, he remembered what he was told to do as he turned towards the stars. Is Alex home? he asked.

I m not sure. I didn t call! the Spanish vampire shrugged his shoulders. He was curious to the reason why Nick was asking about Alex.

Then, a car pulled in the driveway. It instead of going to the left, it went to the right. With the same cat-like hearing, Vachon said, That might be him.

I better go back out before he gets in his house, Nick s voice wavier a little.

Alex was locking up his car when he heard Nick calling his name. Nick walked quickly on the path leading up to his friend s house. He stopped in front of Alex. Alex was tried. He was helping another client. He hoped that job wouldn t be long. The next day was April fool s day. He had a prank to pull on Rio very was veer good.

Nick said, Alex. . .come with me. Please, back to my house. I have something to tell you!

What? Alex asked. He saw Nick s troubled eyes.


End file.
